Petite Ange
by Ichina63
Summary: TERMINEE. Depuis que Sirius à quitté Poudlard, la vie à apporté son lot de perte et de douleurs. Pourtant, au moment où il a du mal à croire en l'avenir, il rencontre une jeune fille qui va changer sa vie. Une moldue capable de voir les mort
1. la petite souillon

_**

* * *

**_

Bonjour a toutes et a tous (bien que les présences soient plus souvent féminines que masculines dans le sujet "Sirius Black")

Une nouvelle fanfiction sur un sujet que j'ai mûrment étudié, cherchant comment mettre en cène cette petite moldue. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Pour celles qui lisaient mon autre fanfiction, je tiens a dire que "les liens" a été abandonée, car étant écrite des années plus tôt mon style d'écriture était beaucoup trop différent de l'actuel.

bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_La petite souillon_**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Les ASPIC s'étaient plutôt bien passés, au-delà de ses espérances d'ailleurs. Jamais Sirius n'aurait cru réussir à obtenir un optimal en potion, alors que sa dernière année d'étude avait été plus que catastrophique dans cette matière. Il avait pourtant été plus assidu que ses six premières années à Poudlard. « Ils ont enfin pris du plomb dans la tête ! » avait dit sa directrice de maison. Chose logique quand on prenait un compte le fait que l'un des chahuteurs-en-chef avait finalement cessé d'exaspérer la fille qu'il convoitait.

James était maintenant le petit ami de Lily Evans, et si personne ne l'avait vraiment cru sur le moment, il était à présent de notoriété publique que les deux jeunes cœurs ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un. Bien sûr, Sirius avait sût bien avant James que Lily ne le détestait pas. Il avait juste été trop… possessif pour le faire comprendre a son meilleur ami. L'idée de laisser son James se faire avoir par une fille ne l'avait pas séduit le moins du monde au début. Maintenant, au contraire, il était heureux pour lui. Jamais James n'avait semblé aussi heureux. Il parlait mariage, enfant… avenir, dans ce monde où plus personne n'osait jurer sa présence sur terre deux jours plus tard. C'était comme une bouffée de chaleur et d'air frais que de le voir rire et faire des projets idiots dont seul le quart pourrait être réalisé.

Les années d'écoles, insouciantes, étaient à présent terminées. La vraie vie commençait, avec ses joies, et malheureusement pour eux, surtout ses peurs. C'était pour cela qu'entendre parler James d'avenir faisait du bien. Qui croyait en demain lorsqu'on voyait des gens mourir tout les jours simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la chance d'être nés dans la bonne famille ? Même Sirius, qui pourtant avait toujours essayé de voir les choses du bon coté, doutait à présent. Il venait d'apprendre, par l'intermédiaire de sa cousine Andromeda, que son frère Regulus était mort.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la maison des Tonks, pour voir la petite Nymphadora, née quelques mois plus tôt, il ne s'était pas attendu à en ressortir anéantit. Si on lui avait dit qu'apprendre la mort de son frère lui ferait un tel effet, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, la douleur était bien là, plus réelle qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le fils prodige, le seul dont leurs parents avaient éprouvés de la fierté, celui qui réussissait mieux que Sirius ce qu'il entreprenait… était finalement mort, à même pas dix-huit ans. Les souvenirs de son petit frère, celui qu'il avait essayé de protéger de Bellatrix et des autres, qu'il avait vainement tenté de raisonner, revenaient comme un film devant ses yeux. Combien de fois lui avait-il répété qu'il faisait une erreur ? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de le convaincre que suivre les traces de leur cousine n'était pas une bonne idée ? Qu'il allait le regretter ?

C'était étrange, mais lui qui avait décidé de rayer les Black de sa vie n'avait plus qu'un seul désire, un désire qui hélas ne pourrait jamais être comblé. Il aurait aimé revoir son petit frère, une dernière fois.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais il est interdit de stationner à cet endroit. Dit une voix à coté de lui, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Un moldu habillé de façon étrange, un sifflet autour du cou, regardait Sirius d'un air de reproche. En effet, il avait garé sa moto en dessous d'un panneau étrange, rouge et blanc. Il n'était pourtant écrit nulle part que stationné à cet endroit était interdit… peut-être allait-il falloir qu'il se décide à passer son permis moldu. En attendant, il était pourtant obligé de croire l'homme sur parole.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Dit-il en descendant de la moto, près à la changer de place.

Il ne devait cependant pas se garer trop loin, sinon Remus ne pourrait pas le retrouver. Il avait beau être un loup-garou, son sens de l'orientation n'était pas excellent quand il était humain, et tout ce que Sirius aurait gagné à se poser plus loin du bureau de tabac, c'était un regard noir et des insultes. Remus était très susceptible en ce moment.

Sous l'œil de l'homme en bleu, Sirius poussa sa moto sur le trottoir opposé. Le même panneau que de l'autre coté trônait un peu plus loin, mais même si le rapprochement était facile a faire, il préféra feindre l'ignorance. Il espérait que Remus finirait assez vite pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de à répéter ce petit jeux trop de fois. Recevoir une amende moldu avait beau être plus facile à payer pour un ensorceleur à Gringott, c'était toujours de l'argent en moins.

Le bruit très désagréable du sifflet retentit de l'autre coté du trottoir, ce qui agaça un peu plus le jeune homme. Si son ami ne se dépêchait pas, il allait finir par jeter un sort à l'imbécile qui lui faisait des signes. D'ailleurs, qui remarquerait qu'il avait accéléré la croissance de ses ongles de pieds ? Personne ne pourrait le blâmer…

La petite clochette du bureau de tabac se fit enfin entendre. Remus regarda dans un premier temps l'emplacement où s'était trouvé la moto, quelques minutes auparavant, avant de poser les yeux sur un Sirius de plus un plus impatient. Avec un petit rire, il s'empressa de traverser et monta derrière son ami.

- Je t'ai fait attendre ? Dit-il en posant ses mains sur sa taille, tandis que Sirius faisait gronder le moteur.

- Penses-tu. Dit Sirius avec un sourire. Je m'amusais comme un petit fou à tourner en bourrique l'autre idiot là-bas…

- Ca s'appelle un gendarme Sirius…

- Quelle importance ?

- Il est interdit de rouler sans casques ! Dit la voix du gendarme en question tandis que Sirius s'élançait sur la route.

- Causes toujours ! Cria-t-il en tournant la tête derrière lui.

- Sirius la route ! Dit Remus, pas très rassuré, en s'agrippant un peu plus à sa taille.

Mais la route n'avait à présent plus d'importance. Les passants et poubelles qui auraient dût se retrouver écraser sous les roues de l'engin ne se rendait même pas compte que quelque chose leur passait à coté – bien que techniquement, les poubelles ne pouvaient rien remarquer du tout. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il eu une dose suffisante d'adrénaline pour accepter de ralentir, la moto s'envola doucement dans les airs, toujours sans que personne ne puisse la remarquer. Il était un ensorceleur à Gringott ! Ensorceler les objets pour qu'ils deviennent invisibles aux moldus, cela le connaissait.

- La prochaine fois, fait moi penser de demander à James de me déposer… Marmonna Remus derrière lui.

- Jamais James ne te ramènera aussi rapidement chez toi ! Dit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Il aimait beaucoup la vitesse, c'était une chose qu'il avait toujours apprécié, et l'idée qu'avaient eu ses amis de lui acheter cette petite merveille était certainement la meilleur chose qui lui était arrivé. Son dix-neuvième anniversaire avait été sans doute possible le plus beau de sa jeune vie. Même si Remus se demandait si lui offrir un engin aussi rapide n'était pas plus une tentative d'assassinat qu'un cadeau.

- Tu vas finir par te tuer Sirius. Dit-il une fois arrivé à destination. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien lut la notice, mais une moto est pourvue de _freins_ !

- Il me semble bien avoir lut quelque chose de ce genre effectivement… Dit Sirius avec un sourire. Allez fait pas la tête, tu l'as eu ton job !

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'il cherchait désespérément du travail, et même si le seul patron qu'il avait réussi à dénicher était un Cracmol, au moins, il pourrait payer lui-même son loyer et sa nourriture. C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui rendaient les visites chez James tant agréables. Depuis que Dumbledore n'était plus là pour l'aider, Remus subissait les préjugés plus qu'encré dans les mœurs des sorciers envers les loups-garous. Il n'avait réussi qu'à trouver un travail dans un bureau de tabac, sa position lui interdisant formellement toutes professions de sorciers connues. Heureusement que Lily avait eu vent de ce Cracmol. Même si ce n'était que s'occuper des livraisons et des commandes, au moins maintenant, il avait du travail.

- Tu veux que je prévienne James ? Demanda Sirius sans descendre de sa précieuse moto. Pour une fois que nous avons quelque chose à fêter ! Il va falloir sortir le champagne !

- C'est gentil, mais après ta petite virée – il montra l'engin du doigt – je préférerais rester tranquille ce soir. Dit Remus.

- Ah. Fit Sirius, déçu. Bon et bien passe une bonne soirée mon vieux. Ne soit pas en retard demain !

- Les seules fois où j'ai été en retard Sirius, c'était de votre faute.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de faire gronder son moteur.

- A plus tard Lunard ! Dit-il en faisant semblant de mettre un casque sur sa tête. Promis je serais prudent ! Anticipa-t-il en voyant le sourire désabusé de son ami.

Et sans plus attendre, il repartit. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, mais il n'y avait rien de plus agréable au monde que cette fraicheur qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Et le Gente-dame qui voulait qu'il mette un casque… qu'elle idée ! Comment ressentir la vitesse si on avait une de ces choses idiotes sur la tête pour faire obstacle au vent ?

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui maintenant. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Retrouver le silence de sa maison et le vide qui allait avec ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Avant de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec lui-même, il décida de faire un petit tour chez les Petitgrow. Peter aussi avait des problèmes, et même s'il refusait d'en parler à ses amis, lui montrer qu'ils étaient là s'il en avait besoin ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

La maison de Peter était cent fois plus belle que celle de ses amis, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il vivait encore chez sa mère. Il avait été le plus intelligent des quatre garçons sur ce coup là. Il n'avait ni loyer, ni nourriture à payer, et pouvait profiter de son salaire complet, sans une seule déduction à faire. Sa mère, trop contente de l'avoir avec lui, ne lui demandait absolument rien. Sirius n'enviait cependant pas la manière de vivre de son ami. Même si elle était beaucoup plus simple que la sienne, il aimait trop sa liberté pour vivre encore à dix-neuf ans sous le joug de quelqu'un.

Après avoir garé sa moto, il frappa quelques coups à la porte, attendant que Mme Petitgrow vienne lui ouvrir. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Astoria Prewett dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celle-ci était en larme, un sac à la main. Elle semblait de toute évidence sur le point de s'en aller.

- Bon…bonjour Si…Sirius. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, évitant de croiser son regard. Dé…désolée pou… pour le dérangement Helen je…je voulais juste te pré…venir…

Sirius se mis sur le coté et la regarda partir tandis que de grosses larmes coulaient de ses joues. Il connaissait les Prewett car sa tante Lucretia s'était mariée avec le beau-frère d'Astoria, Ignatus. Avant ses seize ans, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, les Black considérant sa tante comme traitre à son sang en épousant cet « amoureux des moldus ». Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Potter cependant, il avait put rencontrer certains de ses cousins par alliance – Lucretia et Ignatus n'ayant pas d'enfant – dont un certain Gidéon, de trois ans son aîné, et son frère Fabian, plus âgé encore. Il les connaissait tout les deux pour avoir travaillé avec eux au sein de l'ordre du phœnix. Il essaya vainement de chasser l'idée que si Astoria pleurait à chaudes larmes, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'un de ses garçon, ou a sa fille.

- Ah…salut Sirius… Dit la voix de Peter.

Il avait les yeux rougis, ayant sans aucun doute pleuré lui aussi. Sirius essaya de sourire, mais ne put faire qu'une grimace.

- Veux-tu que je revienne plus tard ? Demanda-t-il, déjà sûr qu'il allait partir dans les cinq minutes suivantes. Ca ne m'a pas l'air d'être le bon moment…

- Non…non vas-y rentre. Dit Peter en reniflant bruyamment. Toi aussi tu as le droit de savoir de toute façon… ils sont parents avec les Black, non ? Tu connaissais Gidéon…

Sirius sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge. A l'intérieur de la maison, Mme Petitgrow pleura de plus belle. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave… Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Gidéon était un Auror…avec tout ces Mangemorts, il avait peut-être été…

- Rentre. Répéta Peter.

Sur le canapé, Helen pleurait ce qui semblait être toutes les larmes de son corps. Celui-ci, aussi potelé que son fils, était secoué de grands sanglots tandis qu'elle cachait son visage dans ses mains. Sirius essaya de ne pas de faire remarquer, sentant que quoi qu'il fasse, aucun mot ne pouvait apaiser la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il avait appris la mort de Regulus, pourquoi autant de membre de sa famille mourrait en aussi peu de temps ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter autant de douleur ?

- C'est Gidéon et Fabian. Dit Peter derrière lui, regardant sa mère avec une certaine pitié. Ils les ont eu chez Fabian. On n'a rien retrouvé d'eux, mais leur maison est en ruine… Astoria…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sirius ne se tourna même pas vers lui lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Il était de trop, et n'aimait pas partager ses larmes. Les deux fils Prewett assassinés d'un coup. Il espérait vraiment que plusieurs Mangemorts y avaient laissés des dents, en s'attaquant à eux, vraiment. Peut-être que certains étaient morts en essayant de les tuer. Avec de la chance, Bellatrix n'était peut-être, elle non plus, plus de ce monde.

- Sirius… Dit Peter derrière lui.

- Je repasserais plus tard. Répéta Sirius en empoignant la porte, sans se tourner, les yeux brillants de larmes de colère. Mets Tu-sais-Qui au courant s'il-te-plait – il ne vit pas Peter sursauter – dit lui que Gidéon ne reviendra pas de mission…

- Oh, tu parles de… oui bien sûr, je… je vais lui écrire… Dit Peter, mal à l'aise.

Sirius ne remarqua cependant pas son malaise, déjà partit de la maison, prêt à enfourcher sa moto.

Il voulait aller voir. Il _devait_ aller voir. Où Fabian habitait déjà ? A Phoenix's si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il devait aller lui-même sur les lieux, voir si oui ou non personne n'avait laissé des plumes dans cette bataille. Car il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir eu de bataille, pas de la part de deux Auror comme eux. C'était un besoin, comme si continuer d'exister ne servait à rien si à chaque fois qu'il y avait des morts, c'était de leur cotés que les pertes étaient à déplorer. Il ne pensait même plus que Regulus avait été un Mangemort. Pour lui, son frère était aussi une perte de son coté de la bataille, et pas de ses adversaires.

Les yeux étrangement brillants, il fit gronder son moteur pour la troisième fois de la soirée, mais ne ressentit aucun bienêtre lorsque le vent fouetta son visage. Au contraire, cette fois, cela lui faisait mal. Il ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver à Phoenix's. Un quart de seconde pour repérer la maison en question.

Il ne restait presque plus rien. Les restes calcinés des murs jonchaient le sol, certain roulant le long de la pente qui séparait la maison de la route. La porte avait été littéralement arraché, volant plus de dix mètres de ses gonds. Il n'y avait plus aucun objet – les Aurors s'étaient certainement déjà rendu sur les lieux pour mener leur enquête – mais rien n'avait été nettoyé. C'était un quartier de sorciers. Il n'y avait rien à cacher.

Lentement, il monta le long de la pente, conscient que quoi qu'il trouverait là-haut, rien ne pourrait apaiser la bête qui hurlait au fond de son ventre. De toute façon, il n'y aurait rien à voir, il n'était pas le premier à se rendre sur les lieux.

- Vous croyez ? Dit une voix de la maison en ruine. Je ne sais pas si elle va me croire…

Sirius se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas. Une gamine, s'il se fiait à la voix. Elle était trop aigue pour être celle d'une femme. Qu'est-ce que gamine pouvait faire dans un tel endroit ? Et a qui parlait-elle ?

- Mais je ne sais pas où elle habite ! Continua la voix, en réponse à une autre qu'elle seule semblait entendre. Et puis Londres, ca fait loin à pied…

« A pieds » ? Quel sorcier censé irait à _pieds_ à Londres ? Lentement, Sirius se rapprocha, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Peut-être que s'il se transformait en chien, les choses seraient plus faciles. Il n'en fit cependant rien, avançant toujours prudemment. Le seul mur encore debout de l'ancienne maison de Fabian dévoila enfin ce qu'il cachait aux yeux de Sirius. Une gamine – quinze seize ans peut-être ? – était assise sur les restes d'une table, faisant rouler ce qui semblait être une montre dans sa main. Elle était plus que sale, elle était crasseuse. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond pâle étaient aussi sales que si elle avait décidé de faire la poussière avec, la robe bleue avait les pants arrachés, dévoilant des jambes maigres, presque squelettiques. Une charogne venue chercher des trésors à revendre, voilà ce qu'elle était. Ce ne pouvait être que ça.

- Ne bouge pas. Fulmina Sirius, sa baguette pointée vers elle.

Il était parfaitement visible à présent. La gamine fit un bon spectaculaire en entendant sa voix, tombant par terre, salissant d'avantage sa robe. Elle serrait la montre contre elle, regardant Sirius avec stupeur… mais pas de peur non. Son regard s'attarda un peu sur sa baguette, mais ne sembla pas le moins du monde apeuré par l'idée qu'il puisse lui lancer un sort… ce qui lui mis la puce à l'oreille. Elle n'était pas en âge de quitter Poudlard, et était trop sale pour être en vacances chez ses parents pour noël. Une seule possibilité, alors.

C'était une moldue.

- A bon ? S'écria-t-elle alors que Sirius n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Elle regardait vraiment sa baguette maintenant, intriguée, mais ne se leva pas. Peut-être était-elle restée trop seule trop longtemps ? Elle parlait à des personnes qui n'existaient pas, s'inventait des amis pour se sentir moins abandonnée… personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir quand on voyait son état. Il s'en voulu de l'avoir menacée. Il était légitime que de chercher un moyen de s'en sortir, même si cela impliquait le vol et le mensonge. Avec le prix que coutait cette montre, elle allait peut-être pouvoir enfin prendre un bain…

Il y eu un long silence. Sirius ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Il aurait put modifier sa mémoire et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une moldue. Partir, et laisser cette gamine profiter de son trésor sans avertir les Prewett qu'un de leurs biens avaient été dérobés était une bonne solution. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, continuant de la regarder, avec une certaine pitié. Mine de rien, il rangea sa baguette. Elle n'allait pas lui être utile de toute façon.

- Oh non ! Dit-elle, déçue, en le regardant ranger sa baguette. Vous ne voulez pas me faire un tour de magie ?

- Pardon ? Dit Sirius incrédule.

Le secret était quelque chose d'important chez les sorciers, il se devait de le garder sans pour autant avoir recoure a un sortilège d'amnésie. Il ne les maîtrisait pas plus que cela qui plus est.

- On ne peu pas faire de la magie avec un bout de bois. Dit-il.

- Il dit que vous, oui. Dit la fille d'une voix plus timide.

Sirius s'était rapproché, mais se figea.

- « Il » ? Répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Elle poussait le délire très loin. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état si elle se persuadait elle-même qu'elle parlait bel et bien à quelqu'un de vivant. Quelle personne saine d'esprit accepterait passer son temps avec une fille qui trouvait la conversation de ses amis imaginaires plus intéressante ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait cependant quelque que chose n'allait pas. Au-delà de l'attitude de cette gamine.

- Euh… Bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de se relever – elle déchira un pant de sa robe – mince !

- Tiens.

Il lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever sans plus de dégâts. Lorsque ses petits doigts frôlèrent les siens, il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle était glacée, pire que de la neige. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dehors ?

- Désolée… dit-elle en reculant, comme intimidée par la proximité de Sirius. C'était votre ami hein ?

Elle serra un peu plus la montre contre elle. Sirius leva les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître calme et apaisé.

- Bin… Fabian…

Cette fois, le cœur de Sirius eu un raté. Il cru d'ailleurs que jamais il n'allait réussir à battre de nouveau. Avait-il bien entendu ? Cette moldue – qui ne connaissait strictement rien au monde des sorciers – connaissait cependant Fabian Prewett ? C'était une blague ? L'un de ses amis allait surgir des débris en criant « poisson d'avril ! » bien qu'ils étaient en plein décembre. C'était obligé ! Pourtant, la jeune fille semblait on ne pouvait plus sérieuse. En voyant le regard incrédule que lui lançait Sirius, son visage perdu un peu de ses couleurs – alors qu'il n'y en avait déjà pas beaucoup à la base. Elle baissa les yeux, regardant ses pieds sales.

- Désolée. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Je suis folle, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix brisée fit de la peine à Sirius. Elle était seule, ce n'était pas de sa faute. La voix dans sa tête lui répéta cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait d'abord regardé la baguette comme un bout de bois, avant de se douter qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique. Elle avait le nom de celui qui habitait dans cette maison, et savait même qu'il le connaissait alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, qu'est-ce que cette moldue faisait dans un quartier de sorciers ? Les sorts anti-moldus étaient pourtant récurant dans ces pattés de maisons ! Quelque chose lui échappait, de toute évidence, mais quoi ?

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions de la savoir… Il fallait cependant commencer poliment. C'était la moindre des choses.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il en respirant un bon coup, faisant taire la petite voix.

- Ange. Dit la jeune fille du tac au tac.

- Ange comment ? Insista Sirius.

Elle regarda à nouveau ses pieds.

- Bon. Tu t'appelles Ange, et c'est tout… marmonna Sirius, agacé.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas du tout l'air d'un ange. C'était même le contraire, à moins que les anges aient décidés de troquer leur beauté contre un attirail de guenilles semblables aux siennes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Poursuivit-il.

- Je suis venue chercher la montre… Dit-elle en la lui montrant.

- Donc, tu es venue chercher quelque chose à voler. Dit Sirius avec un reproche qu'il essayait de contenir.

- Non ! S'écria Ange, blessée. Il voulait que je la prenne… personne ne savait où elle était !

Très bien, ils entraient dans le vif du sujet plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait espérer.

- Qui ca « il » ? Demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Ange hésita un long moment. Elle regardait toujours ses pieds, jetant des coups d'œil apeurés vers Sirius de temps à autre. L'encadrement de la porte était aussi un endroit qu'elle regardait avec insistance, comme si elle évaluait ses chances de s'enfuir sans qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Pourtant, il aurait été plus simple de faire demi-tour et de sauter les ruines.

- Vous n'allez pas me croire… Souffla-t-elle en évitant de lever les yeux vers lui à présent.

- Je te croirais, promis. Dit Sirius, exaspéré.

- Croix de bois ?

Elle avait relevé la tête, ses doigts croisés dans sa direction. Elle attendait visiblement qu'il lui dise quelque chose, mais rien de ce qu'il avait put entendre sur les moldus ne lui vint en mémoire. Il aurait dût écouter plus attentivement ce que lui disait Lily à ce sujet.

- Euh… croix de bois ? Répéta-t-il en mimant son geste, se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, un rire clair, franc, qui illumina son visage l'espace d'une minute. On aurait presque dit qu'aucune saleté n'avait élu domicile sur ses traits.

- Non. Dit-elle en pivotant son doigt de droite à gauche, tout sourire. Quand je dis « croix de bois », vous devez dire « croix de fer ». Ca veut dire que vous ne mentez pas. Vous ne connaissez pas ?

- Je… on ne faisait pas ça chez moi. Dit Sirius, un peu gêné.

Elle souriait encore. Quel monstre avait put laisser cette fille toute seule jusqu'à présent ? Il n'y avait rien de méchant en elle, elle était un peu étrange, mais cela s'arrêtait là… enfin si on ne tenait pas compte des questions précédament relevées… Questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas répondu d'ailleurs. Presque à contre cœur, se rendant compte que cela allait effacer le sourire du visage d'Ange, il se répéta.

- Qui ca, « il » ?

- Vous n'avez pas dit « croix de fer »… marmonna Ange, réticente.

- Croix de fer. Dit Sirius en croisant les doigts. Alors ?

Un autre silence gêné. Elle regardait à nouveau la porte, mais cette fois, semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Il était loin le sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui avait adressé.

- Je… je ne suis pas folle, je vous le jure. Dit-elle, presque suppliante. Mais je… enfin je… je le _vois_… je l'_entends_…

- Mais qui ? Répéta Sirius, la voix légèrement tremblante à présent.

- Fabian…

Elle pleurait à présent, serrant toujours la montre contre elle, regardant Sirius comme s'il avait été sur le point de la frappée. Ce qui était tout, sauf le cas. Il n'avait jamais frappé les filles, et certainement pas lorsqu'elle pleurait. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi sale, il l'aurait peut-être même prise dans ses bras pour la consoler. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle n'était pas folle. Fabian Prewett était_ mort_. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, c'était impossible. Personne ne le pouvait. Personne ne pouvait voir les morts, pas même chez les sorciers. Elle avait poussé son délire trop loin. Pourtant…

- Je vous jure que c'est la vérité. Reprit-elle, la voix secouée de sanglots. Je sais que vous me prenez pour une folle, _tout le monde_ me prend pour une folle. Mais c'est vrai, je vous le jure… il… il veut que je donne ça à sa sœur… Il veut donner sa montre à Molly…

Elle lui tendit à nouveau la montre, les joues striées de larmes.

- Je vous jure que c'est la vérité… vous avez promis…

- Comment… ? Bafouilla Sirius. _Molly_ ? Mais bon sang comment connais-tu Molly Prewett ?

- Il me l'a _dit_…

- D'accord… D'accord, répéta inlassablement Sirius en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tu prétends voir Fabian Prewett, un homme _mort_. Tu dis qu'il t'a demandé de venir chercher une montre pour sa sœur, et de la lui donner… Et tu crois…Et tu crois que je… D'accord, d'accord ! S'énerva-t-il en la voyant pleurer de plus belle. D'accord. Combien de Mangemorts les ont attaqué ?

S'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de lui montrer que même en bonne improvisatrice, elle ne pouvait pas voir les morts, autant jouer le jeu. Cela ne pourrait que lui rendre service, car il n'était plus étonnant que certaines personnes aient préféré la fuir plutôt que de rester avec elle si elle prétendait voir les morts.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel elle regarda à nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle semblait écouter attentivement quelque chose… elle était donc bel et bien atteinte.

- Ils étaient six. Dit-elle d'une voix monocorde, comme si elle répétait un texte appris par cœur. Deux sont morts. Arcturus Black et Tiphen Goyle. Voldemort est arrivé ensuite et a tué Gidéon… c'est qui Gidéon ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix normale. Ah… d'accord… Ensuite il a tué Fabian et à fait disparaître les corps de tout les morts, y compris ses alliés. Il… Il dit qu'il n'y avait pas votre cousine, si c'est cela que vous vouliez savoir… Ajouta-t-elle, légèrement hésitante.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui fut à l'origine du silence. Arcturus Black… un membre de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas… en revanche, Tiphen Goyle, elle, il la connaissait… Elle travaillait avec lui à Gringott. Et la remarque sur sa cousine… non… ce n'était pas possible…

- Ce n'est pas possible. Dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

En voyant sa réaction, Ange fondit en larme. Elle se précipita hors de la maison en ruine, s'écorchant les pieds. D'un geste instinctif, il lui saisit le bras lorsqu'elle passa a coté de lui. Regardant toujours le vide devant lui, il chercha un moyen de savoir si oui ou non cette fille pouvait réellement voir les défunts.

- Tu vois Fabian n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il dans un souffle.

Ange hocha la tête, pleurant toujours.

- Très bien. T'a-t-il dit comment je m'appelais ? Où je travaillais ?

- Oui… Dit timidement la jeune fille.

- Alors ? Pressa Sirius sans la regarder.

Ange inspira un bon coup. Si elle le savait, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle ou même jamais croisée où que ce soit, il voulait bien admettre qu'effectivement, il voyait bien quelque chose d'anormal. Pas de là à admettre qu'elle pouvait voir les morts cependant.

- Vous vous appelez Sirius Orion Black. Dit-elle tandis que Sirius se figeait littéralement sur place, la main serrant toujours son bras. Vous travaillez comme ensorceleur à Gringott, la banque des sorciers, ce travail consiste à veiller à ce que les coffres ne soient pas volés, ainsi qu'a prendre soin des dragons – sa voix trembla légèrement a ce mot. Vous êtes vous aussi un sorcier, un très bon même, et vous faites partis de l'ordre du phœnix, visant à faire cesser les activités de Voldemort… C'est ça hein ? Ajouta-t-elle, anxieuse. C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Vous me croyez maintenant ?

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu!_

_Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?_


	2. les bulles

* * *

_Bonjour!_

_Merci a mes trois r__evieweuses! Contente que l'idée vous plaise. N'ayant pas vraiment débuté l'histoire ( on ne peut pas vraiment savoir où va nous mener une histoire quand on n'en est qu'au deuxième chapitre ) je vous dirais simplement que cette fanfic tournera autour des reliques de la mort ^^ Vos comprendrez pourquoi après!_

_dans ce chapitre, Ange ne parle pas aux morts devant Sirius, par peur de l'effrayer (mais se garde bien de lui en parler!) , mais ils sont toujours là, autour d'elle. _

_J'espère que ma façon d'écrire ne gêne pas, et que cela vous plait toujours!_

_a bientôt!_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Les bulles

Le téléphone émit une sonnerie des plus agaçantes. James baissa son journal en fusillant le gadget moldu du regard. Quelle lubie l'avait pris, le jour où il avait acheté cette chose ? Ah oui, cela avait été pour faciliter ses rapports avec Lily… Si seulement elle acceptait de venir habiter avec lui, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de ce portable inutile qui sonnait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût et pour pas souvent grand-chose.

Avec étonnement, il lut sur l'écran du petit objet « Patmol » qui appelait. Sirius répugnait ce genre de choses pourtant. La plupart du temps, il préférait venir voir James en personne plutôt que de l'appeler. Quand James lui avait donné un portable semblable au sien, il avait fait grise mine. C'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait.

- Et bien Sirius, ca c'est une surprise ! Dit James en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

Rien. A oui, il fallait appuyer sur le petit téléphone vert pour décrocher. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car la voix légèrement – rien que ça – paniquée de son meilleur ami retentit de l'autre coté du combiné… voix qui ne lui était même pas destinée d'ailleurs.

- Poses ca ! Cria-t-il, énervé. Je m'en fiche ! Tu reste sur le canapé et tu ne bouges plus, c'est clair ?

- Te serais-tu par hasard enfin décidé a t'acheter un chat ? Demanda James, amusé.

- Non, pesta Sirius, mais elle n'en est pas loin…

- « Elle » ?

- James viens tout de suite chez moi, j'ai besoin d'aide. Dit Sirius, ignorant sa remarque. J'ai besoin de ton avis et… Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher a ça !

Il y eu un bruit de verre brisé et un soupir exaspéré.

- Viens dès que tu peux s'il-te-plait…Dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante. Et emmène une corde… au cas où on est besoin de l'attacher.

Il y eu une protestation derrière. Une voix que James n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Il n'insista cependant pas. Il n'avait qu'à transplaner dans la seconde pour voir ce qu'il se passait chez son ami.

- Je peux transplaner directement chez toi ? Demanda-t-il en se levant, déjà prêt à partir.

- Surtout pas ! S'écria Sirius. Viens de la manière la moins magique qui soit, compris ?

- Mais pourquoi…

- Tu comprendras quand tu la verras… marmonna Sirius d'une voix sombre.

Puis il raccrocha. James contempla un bon moment son téléphone, incrédule. Son meilleur ami venait-il de lui demander s'il pouvait ne pas utiliser la magie, ou avait-il mal entendu ? De plus, il venait d'utiliser son _portable_. Le seul engin moldu pour lequel il avait éprouvé de l'intérêt était sa moto, le reste, il avait accepté de le prendre juste par courtoisie envers Lily – et aussi parce que quand la miss voulait quelque chose, il était difficile de lui dire non sans y laisser des plumes.

- Je m'inquiète pour votre santé mentale mon cher. Dit James en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Sirius, lui, de son coté, se tourna vivement, les yeux planté dans ceux d'Ange. La jeune fille essayait de ramasser les restes brisés de son strutoscope, les joues rouges de honte. Depuis qu'il l'avait emmenée chez lui, elle n'avait pas arrêté de casser ses objets. Elle avait même manqué lui faire avoir un accident lorsqu'ils étaient montés sur sa moto.

- On vole ! S'était-elle écriée lorsqu'il avait démarré, lâchant la taille de Sirius pour mieux regarder en bas.

- Ne me lâche pas ! S'était-t-il énervé en lui attrapant le bras, alors qu'elle se penchait dangereusement vers le vide.

Il avait décidé a cet instant précis que ne plus utiliser la magie qu'en cas de besoin était une nécessitée. Il n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de ranger toutes ses affaires avant de la laisser rentrer chez lui. Son déluminateur et son strutoscope n'y avait pas survécu.

- Il… il faisait du bruit… Dit Ange en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Sirius. C'était jolie alors…

Sans un mot – il aurait put être grossier – il lui pointa le canapé du doigt. Elle s'y dirigea en regardant ses pieds et s'y assis, salissant au passa les horribles oreillers vendu avec le canapé. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient irrécupérables. Il alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face, se passant la main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises, exaspéré. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmenée déjà ? Ah oui. Parce que c'était un idiot. Cela avait été pourtant la seule réaction logique à avoir, après la déclaration de la jeune fille, un instinct visant à tenir à l'œil une personne qui en savait autant sur lui sans l'avoir jamais vu. Il était à l'ordre du phœnix depuis bientôt un an. Il avait des reflexes.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire, car la vrai raison était que malgré ses dires, il commençait à la _croire_. Il ne voulait pas admettre que la possibilité qu'elle puisse voir les morts était envisageable – personne ne pouvait voir les morts, seulement lorsqu'ils étaient des fantômes – mais au moins avouer qu'elle avait bien quelque chose de plus que les autres moldus. Et puis, il voulait un avis externe. James avait intérêt de se dépêcher.

- Ce… c'est joli chez vous… Dit Ange d'une petite voix, pour rompre le silence.

Vu qu'elle n'avait certainement presque jamais vu une maison avec quatre murs, tout devait lui paraître joli. Car c'était un véritable champ de bataille chez lui. C'était ça, les joies du célibat. Aucune fille pour venir lui dire « range tes chaussettes » ou « met ca à la poubelle ». En excellente garçonnière, le sol de sa maison était jonché d'emballages vides, de vêtements et de magazines. Il avait accroché quelques photos du temps de Poudlard avec ses amis, un peu partout dans le salon, mais la place principale était occupée par un poster de sa moto actuelle – chose qui avait beaucoup fait rire James et Remus.

- Merci. Dit-il quand même.

Au moins, elle ne fronçait pas les sourcils comme une certaine rouquine lorsqu'elle venait chez lui.

Ange serrait toujours la montre contre elle, comme un trésor, jouant avec, l'ouvrant et la refermant, essayant de nettoyer les quelques taches qu'elle avait avec sa robe – ce qui la salissait d'avantage. C'était peut-être l'occasion pour elle de prendre un bain.

- Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, si tu veux. Dit Sirius en la regardant d'un air songeur. Je peux te passer quelques vêtements… ceux-là sont bon à jeter. Ajouta-t-il en montrant la robe bleue du doigt.

Ange rougit violement, une rougeur disgracieuse qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle marmonna quelque chose si bas que Sirius n'en entendit pas un mot. Elle se tordait les doigts, gênée.

- Ce n'était qu'une proposition. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Si tu préfères rester comme ça…

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié… Marmonna Ange, un peu plus fort, mais toujours à voix basse.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Dit Sirius avec un geste d'impatience. Seulement en plus de me casser mes affaires, tu les salis. Une douche et des vêtements propres ne te feront sûrement pas de mal. Et puis tu verras, on se sent mieux. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle piqua un fard monumental. C'était assez amusant tu la taquiner. Cela lui rappelait ses années à Poudlard, lorsqu'il chambrait les filles au caractère bien trempé. Certaines avaient eu une répartie à toute épreuve, dommage qu'Ange était trop timide pour répondre quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'elle savait faire lorsqu'elle était gênée, c'était regarder ses pieds et se tordre les doigts.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton âge. Dit Sirius, légèrement amusé.

- 16 ans. Dit-elle du tac au tac.

- Et depuis quel âge n'as-tu pas pris de douche ?

- D'accord… Marmonna Ange en se levant. Où est la salle de bain ?

- Ravi de voir que tu es devenue raisonnable.

Il se leva a son tours et lui fit un geste pour qu'elle le suive. Tout en essayant de visionner quel pantalon pourrait ne pas avoir besoin d'être retroussé plusieurs fois pour qu'elle puisse marcher correctement, il monta les escaliers qui menait à l'étage. Sa chambre était juste à coté de la salle de bain.

- C'est là. Dit-il en lui montrant la porte de droite.

- Il y a aussi des choses magiques à l'intérieur ? Demanda Ange avec enthousiasme.

- … Pas pour longtemps. Marmonna Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle était plus grande qu'elle ne le paraissait, comme toutes les pièces lorsqu'on voyait sa maison de l'extérieur. Sur le lavabo était posé un rasoir automatique qu'il s'empressa de prendre avant que son hôte ne décide de l'essayer. Il prit aussi le peigne que Remus avait oublié chez lui, au cas où. Avec une sème pagaille comme elle, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Comment ça marche ? Demanda Ange en montrant le rasoir du doigt, très intéressée.

- Tout a fait normalement. Grommela Sirius en emmenant ses précieux dans sa chambre. Tu ne touches à _rien_ !

Mais peut-être demandait-il un quasi miracle. Sa chambre était un peu plus ordonnée que le reste de la maison, étant donné qu'il n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps. Il y avait juste quelques vêtements qui traînaient par terre et une guitare près de sa commode. Machinalement, il laissa tomber le rasoir et le peigne sur le lit, se tournant vers son armoir, à la recherche de vêtement trop petit pour lui.

La différence de taille entre la jeune fille et Sirius était flagrante. Elle était assez petite pour son âge, et Sirius, à l'inverse, un peu plus grand. Il allait devoir raccourcir un pantalon pour ne pas qu'elle s'entrave dedans. Il devait également trouver une ceinture – pas de chance, il n'en mettait presque jamais – pour qu'elle ne le perde pas, et des baskets d'une pointure se rapprochant au maximum de la sienne.

- J'aurais meilleur temps d'aller lui acheter des fringues… Marmonna-t-il

En bas, la sonnerie retentit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire « ouf » que la voix d'Ange criait « J'y vais ! ». Il entendit quelque chose dévaler les escaliers, et un petit gémissement lui fit comprendre que cela avait certainement été fait la tête la première. La soirée allait être très longue…

- ENTRE ! Cria-t-il sans fermer l'armoire, cherchant toujours quelque chose à troquer contre la robe bleue. Et ramasse-la. Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

James ouvrit la porte, légèrement surpris. « Le chat » de Sirius se massait la tête, les yeux humides, en bas de l'escalier. Jamais il n'avait vue une fille aussi sale de sa vie.

- Euh… Bonjour. Dit-il en se penchant pour l'aider a se relever.

- Ce n'est pas drôle… Marmonna la jeune fille en regardant de l'autre coté, le regard accusateur.

- Je ne riais pas. Assura James.

- Pas vous… Dit la jeune fille, mal à l'aise tout à coup.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds – nus – se massant toujours l'arrière du crâne. James sortit sa baguette pour tenter d'arranger les choses. En bon petit ami d'une future guérisseuse à St Mangouste, il connaissait les bases en sortilèges de soins. Il aurait mieux fait de la garder dans sa poche.

- Vous en avez une vous aussi ? S'écria la gamine en s'en emparant d'un geste vif. Comment ca marche ? Elle peut faire apparaître de la nourriture ? Mr Black ne la sort plus depuis que je suis avec lui, c'est dangereux ?

La baguette protesta par des petites étincelles le fait d'avoir changé de propriétaire, ce qui émerveilla la jeune fille au plus haut point. James, lui, regardait la scène, incrédule. Sirius n'avait quand même pas ramener une _moldue_ chez lui ? C'était ça, son problème ? Voulait-il qu'il lui lance un sortilège d'amnésie.

- James, quand je te demande de venir de la manière la moins magique, ce n'est pas pour que tu sortes ta baguette à la première occasion. Dit la voix de Sirius en haut des escaliers.

Il portait dans ses bras une pille de vêtement. La jeune fille détacha enfin les yeux de la baguette pour se poser sur lui. Ses joues rosir légèrement en voyant les vêtements, mais elle paraissait contente. Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait dans la main sur le sol, et monta rejoindre un Sirius exaspéré.

- Ca fera l'affaire en attendant. Dit celui-ci en lui donnant les vêtements. J'ai rempli la baignoire, il y a quelques gels douches normaux sur le rebord, j'ai enlevé ceux qu'il n'aurait pas été judicieux de te laisser. Ajouta-t-il. Pas la peine de chercher quoi que ce soit de magique.

- D'accord. Dit la fille, déçue.

James ramassa sa baguette et regarda son meilleur ami descendre, tandis que la fille s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Son regard suspicieux mis Sirius mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer ? Dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Des choses pas très glorieuses, pour être franc. Dit James, rassuré. C'est une moldue ?

- Je pense que ça se voit…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec une moldu Sirius ?

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le salon. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé tandis que James s'assit sur le fauteuil en face. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol. Sûrement la jeune fille qui avait renversé un objet fragile en voulant l'examiner.

- Tu m'expliques ? Répéta James en croisant le regard de son ami.

- Elle n'est pas normale. Dit Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux – une mimique qu'il avait depuis le lycée, lorsqu'il était contrarié – Elle me connaissait figures-toi. Du moins, elle savait comment je m'appelais… je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Gidéon et Fabian Prewett…

- Dumbledore me l'a annoncé juste après ton coup de fil. Acquiesça James, le regard brillant. Peter le lui avait dit.

- Et bien quand je suis allé chez Peter, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient été tués. Je… j'ai voulu voir ça moi-même. C'était idiot, mais je voulais aller chez Fabian pour voir dans quel état…

- Ils n'ont trouvé aucun corps si je ne m'abuse. Coupa James.

- Ouais… Voldemort les a fait disparaître…

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Demanda James, surpris.

- J'y viens James, j'y viens…

Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Elle dit qu'elle peut voir Fabian. Dit-il, évitant délibérément le regard de James.

Un autre silence.

- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? Dit James, très sérieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais emmené cette fille chez moi s'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison James ? S'emporta Sirius. Pour assouvir quelques besoins naturels ?

- Avoue que c'est plus plausible. Dit James avec un sourire désabusé. Enfin Sirius, Fabian est _mort_. Personne ne peut faire revivre les morts ! Encore moins leur parler ! A moins que Fabian ne soit un fantôme ? Ajouta-t-il, surpris.

- Non. Dit Sirius, fatigué. Je sais que ca peut paraître fou mais… je te jure qu'elle était là, et elle lui _parlait_ ! A lui ou à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas, mais elle n'était pas toute seule. Quand je lui ai demandé se qui s'était passé chez les Prewett, elle m'a décrit la scène, donnant des noms de sorciers qu'elle ne pouvait avoir entendu nulle part… c'est une moldue enfin ! Comment pouvait-elle connaître Tiphen Goyle ? Et moi ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir comment je m'appelais, où je travaillais… et que je suis un membre de l'ordre ?

- Elle connait l'ordre ? S'écria James, interloqué. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une Mangemort ? Ajouta-t-il a voix basse, comme pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse les entendre.

- Alors qu'elle n'a pas de baguette ? J'en doute. Dit Sirius sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix. Et puis elle est en âge d'aller a Poudlard, c'est une moldue ca j'en suis sûr, et jamais Voldemort ne prendrait de moldus dans ses rangs. Non elle a bien quelque chose… Tu crois que… qu'elle voit vraiment Fabian ?

- On ne peut pas voir les morts. Répéta James en détachant chaque syllabe. Que faisait-elle chez lui d'ailleurs ? Une moldue dans un quartier de sorciers…

- Elle était venu chercher la montre de Fabian, pour sa sœur.

- Elle à une sœur ?

- Pas elle. Elle dit que Fabian veut qu'on la donne à sa sœur à lui, Molly.

Un autre silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulu le rompre cette fois. Sirius sentait que James devait le prendre pour un parfait imbécile, mais il ne faisait que répéter les dires d'Ange. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si plus elle expliquait sa raison sur les lieux du meurtre des Prewett, plus cela était étrange.

- Tu te moques de moi. Dit James, comme pour s'en convaincre.

Il n'était cependant plus très sûr. Il connaissait Sirius, il avait passé presque toute sa scolarité avec lui, avait même habité avec lui jusqu'à leur dix-huit ans. Il savait reconnaître le visage de son ami lorsqu'il lui faisait une blague, et là, il semblait on ne pouvait plus sérieux. C'était impossible pourtant, impossible.

- Désolé Patmol. Dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle devra faire plus que ca si elle veux me convaincre moi qu'elle voit les morts…

- Je… je ne dit pas qu'elle voit les… Dit Sirius, touché. Mais il y a bien quelque chose !

- En tout cas, tu as eu raison de l'emmener. Coupa James en se relavant. Si elle connait l'ordre, il ne faut pas la laisser dehors. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore et lui expliquer la situation. Garde-la à l'œil. Tu veux que je demandes à Lily de venir t'aider ? Ajouta-t-il, un peu plus calme.

- Je me débrouillerais… Marmonna Sirius en le regardant partir. Franchement James, j'espérait que tu m'aiderais un peu plus que ça…

James se tourna vers son ami, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu crois tout ce qu'une fille dans le pétrin peut te raconter… Dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de sortir de la pièce et quitter la maison.

Sirius poussa un juron qui le fit un bref instant éclater de rire. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, mais n'en quitta pas immédiatement le seuil. Une chose le gênait dans tout ce que lui avait dit Sirius. Cette chose, c'était sa dernière remarque. Car Fabian lui avait effectivement dit, quelques semaines plus tôt, que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il voulait que sa montre revienne a sa sœur. Et ca, il pensait être le seul à le savoir à part Gidéon. Sirius avait raison, il y avait quelque chose de pas normal chez cette fille. Quelque chose de peut-être dangereux.

Dans la maison, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… Dit la voix timide d'Ange lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers.

Sirius, qui avait les cheveux relevé sur la tête a force de s'être passé la main dedans, posa ses yeux sur elle. Il resta un bon moment figé. Ses cheveux – propres – étaient d'un blond or plutôt que pâle, et beaucoup plus épais qu'il ne lui avait semblé. Ils lui descendaient toujours dans le bas du dos, mais c'était à présent élégant. Son visage était beaucoup plus agréable sans la crasse qui le recouvrait. Elle avait le teint pâle, et les yeux clairs, un petit nez peut-être un peu trop droit, et des lèvres a peine trop fines. Dans l'ensemble, elle était jolie.

- Ah. Dit Sirius d'un air appréciateur. C'est quand même mieux.

Il ravala ses paroles lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les vêtements qu'elle portait. Le pantalon était parfait, et même si elle avait dût serrer la ceinture au dernier cran, il ne tombait pas. Le tee-shirt, lui, en revanche, lui faisait un décolleté beaucoup trop plongeant pour une jeune fille qui ne portait pas de sous vêtements.

Les joues légèrement rouges, Sirius planta résolument ses yeux dans ceux d'Ange, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen de l'habiller de manière plus convenable. Il regrettait presque d'avoir jeté sa robe bleue. Il n'y avait cependant pas trente-six solutions.

- Bon. Je vais utiliser un peu de magie. Dit-il, sans broncher. Tu ne bouge pas, tu n'essaye pas de m'arracher ma baguette des mains, et tu restes tranquilles, d'accord ?

- Sur moi ? S'exclama Ange, ravie.

Sirius poussa un soupire, avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il se figea un instant, se rappelant d'un détail que la propreté de la jeune fille avait estompé.

- Tu as dit que tu avais fait une bêtise ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Bin, en fait, il y avait quelque chose pour faire des bulles dans le bain, alors j'ai versé le contenu dans, l'au, juste pour voir, et puis il y a eu beaucoup plus de bulles que prévues, alors j'ai rajouté de l'eau pour les faire éclater mais…

- Tu as vidé le _contenu_ ?

Ange regarda Sirius se ruer vers les escaliers, un sourire contrit sur le visage. Le jeune homme, lui, vit avec horreur sa salle de bain remplie de bulle de savon, des bulles magiques qui ne s'éclataient pas en touchant le sol.

- _Evanesco_. Pesta Sirius en pointant sa baguette vers un nuage de bulle. _Evanesco_. Je te jure que si je ne t'ai pas tué avant la fin de la soirée, tu auras de la chance ! Fulmina-t-il un peu plus fort, à l'adresse d'Ange.

- Désolée. Dit la jeune fille, pas assez fort cependant pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Je n'avait jamais vu de sorciers avant alors…

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius redescendit, la baguette toujours a la main. Il avait réussi a faire disparaître toutes les bulles. Quel idiot, de tous les objets magiques qui se trouvaient dans sa salle de bain, il avait oublié _les bulles magiques_… c'était écrit en gros sur la boite en plus ! Elle ne pouvait pas passer à coté.

- Est-ce que par hasard, il t'arrive de faire ce qu'on te dit ? Dit-il, en colère contre lui-même et contre la jeune fille.

Celle-ci regarda à nouveau ses pieds – qui cette fois étaient dans des baskets – en se tortillant les doigts. On aurait dit une gamine de douze ans, alors qu'elle en avait seize.

- Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait… Dit-elle, penaude.

- Vu le prix qu'à couté cette boite, j'espère que tu as apprécié !

- Ca oui alors ! Elles n'ont pas éclaté ! C'était drôle, je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable !

Elle eut à nouveau ce sourire qui changeait considérablement son visage. Sirius poussa un long soupir, puis sourit à son tour. C'était vrai qu'avec un peu de recul cela pouvait être amusant. Si lui-même avait acheté ces bulles magiques, c'était qu'il aimait bien prendre ses bains avec… Ange jouait avec l'une de ses mèches lorsqu'il se souvint ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire avant qu'elle ne lui avoue sa bêtise. Le tee-shirt était beaucoup, beaucoup trop grand. Il sortit sa baguette, essayant de se souvenir comment on modifiait la taille des tissus sans les faire s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de sort qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire.

- Ne bouge pas. Dit-il en voyant Ange amorcer un mouvement vers sa baguette. Je vais juste les rendre un peu moins grands. Ajouta-t-il en montrant les vêtements d'un signe de tête.

- Avec la magie ? Demanda Ange, enthousiaste.

Sirius poussa un autre soupir, mais il était amusé cette fois. Il était assez amusant de voir comme cette fille pouvait s'émerveiller de choses que lui trouvait simple et naturelles. Il s'étonnait presque de ne pas l'avoir vue sauter partout en voyant les photos animées accrochées à ses murs – il savait pour en avoir accroché dans sa chambre chez ses parents que les photos moldues ne bougeaient pas.

- Avec la magie. Dit-il en retroussant ses manches.

La tâche ne fut pas aisée dans la mesure où Ange essayait de toucher le fil argenté qui reliait la baguette au tissu. On devait également prendre en compte le fait que Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué cet exercice auparavant. Le résultat fut cependant satisfaisant, car même si quelques fils pendouillaient a certains endroit du tee-shirt, l'intimité de la jeune fille était à présent parfaitement protégé.

- Ca ne me dérangeait pas vous savez ? Dit Ange en regardant le travail avec un petit sourire.

- Moi si. Dit Sirius d'un ton catégorique.

Alors que la remarque aurait put être mal prise, la jeune fille sourit d'avantage.

- Je peux partir maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, reprenant son sérieux. Vous vouliez parler avec l'un de vos amis, maintenant que c'est fait, je n'ai plus besoin de rester là, hein ?

- En fait si. Dit Sirius, légèrement gêné à présent. Je… enfin tu sais des choses… confidentielles… nous voudrions être sûr que tu ne les divulgueras pas aux mauvaises personnes… Ce n'est rien de grave cependant ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je ne veux pas que tu ais le sentiment d'être euh… prisonnière.

- Vous ne me croyez pas…

C'était une affirmation. Sirius se passa plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre.

- C'est difficile à croire… Dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Essaye de comprendre. Je suis un sorcier, et moi mieux que quiconque sait que les morts…sont morts. Aucune magie n'est capable de les faire revivre… Et d'un coup, toi, tu arrives, tu dis pouvoir voir ceux qui nous ont quittés, que tu leur _parles_… Et même en admettant que Fabian t'ai bel et bien dit des choses sur moi, avoue que ce n'est pas facile à admettre. Ce n'est pas contre toi c'est que…

- Je suis une folle. Termina Ange, complètement à coté de la plaque.

Une gaffe. Il aurait peut-être dût essayer d'être un peu plus diplomate, mais lui qui avait pris l'habitude au lycée de lancer des répliques cinglantes a tous ceux qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, ce n'était pas évident. Et puis c'était la première fois qu'il allait plus loin que ce qu'exigeait la courtoisie dans ses discussions avec des filles. Peut-être parce qu'une partie de son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que la petite blonde en face de lui, habillée avec _ses_ vêtements rafistolés et _ses_ tennis était une fille.

- Pourquoi penses-tu obligatoirement que tu es folle ? S'impatienta-t-il, énervé qu'elle ne comprenne pas dans quelle position il était. Il n'est pas étrange que certaines personnes aient des pouvoirs ! Regarde-moi ! – il montra sa baguette – je suis capable de faire beaucoup plus de chose que toi, et pourtant tu ne me trouves pas fou…

- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas tout seul, vous… moi je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui voyait ce que je vois…

Vrai. Du moins dans la mesure où on _admettait _qu'elle pouvait voir les morts, chose dont il n'était pas encore sûr. Mais en parfait gentleman, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sur une mauvaise impression d'elle-même. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à subir les critiques des autres. Il était temps que quelqu'un lui remonte le moral. Les sourires lui allaient tellement mieux que cette mine déconfite.

- Allez. Dit-il, changeant complètement de sujet – que pouvait-il répondre ? – Si jamais Dumbledore arrive et qu'il te voit dans une tenue pareille, il va croire des choses qui pourraient ternir ma réputation…

Ange rougit légèrement.

- Quoi comme choses ? Dit-elle, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours où était-elle en train de le défier du regard ? Ses insinuations avaient été tant explicites que cela ?

- Rien. Corrigea-t-il, légèrement amusé.

Elle semblait si fragile, là, devant lui, toute courbée par le poids qu'elle disait porter, qu'il en oubliait presque qu'elle avait seize ans… et que derrière sa timidité se cachait par moment des petites sautes d'humeur des plus amusantes. Il en oubliait presque la raison pour laquelle elle était chez lui.

Elle en revanche, ne l'oubliait pas.

- Allez, viens. Dit Sirius en prenant les clés de sa moto. On va chercher des choses un peu plus convenable que ca… Mon dieu je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi grand… A moins que ce soit toi qui soit trop petite ?

- Un peu des deux sûrement. Dit Ange, ravie. Du moment que la moto est de rigueur, je vous suis n'importe où !

- C'est bon à savoir. Dit Sirius avec un sourire. Que me vaut cet entrain ?

- La moto vole !

- Arf. Et moi qui pensais que c'était seulement pour mes beaux yeux… Plaisanta Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

Il ne vit pas Ange rougir beaucoup plus violemment que quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

_Vala!_

_Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? ^^_

* * *


	3. Magasins

* * *

_Bonjour!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont très encourageantes et ca me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ^^_

_comme vous le voyez, les chapitres sont mis assez rapidements, mais comme la question a été posée, je vais me débrouiller pour mettre au plus tard un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi._

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les magasins

Sirius avait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, lorsqu'il enclencha le moteur de sa moto. Ange était assise, derrière lui, et contrairement à l'allée où il avait presque du se battre pour qu'elle se tienne à lui, là, elle était quasiment collée a son dos. Non pas qu'une telle chose était désagréable. Il n'avait simplement pas l'habitude.

- On va voler hein ? S'enquit Ange, toute contente.

- Inutile. Dit Sirius en faisant gronder le moteur. Il y a des magasins pas très loin d'ici, je ne vais pas t'emmener à Londres pour acheter un pantalon et un tee-shirt…

- Oh… dommage.

Sirius esquissa un sourire. Sa déception était presque amusante. S'il était de bonne humeur, au retour, il la ferait peut-être voler. Elle n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir s'élever dans les airs avec un balai, toute seule, n'ayant pas de pouvoir magiques – a part un qu'il mettait tout de même en doute – alors il n'allait pas lui enlever son petit plaisir. Après tout, elle avait dit que tant que la moto était de rigueur, elle le suivrait partout !

Le trajet fut relativement court. Il n'avait pas relâché l'accélérateur, bien que la voix de Remus dans sa tête lui répétait que sa moto était pourvue de freins. Il n'avait rien a craindre, et pour une raison idiote, il aimait beaucoup qu'Ange se serre un peu plus fort à lui quand la vitesse devenait trop dangereuse a son goût. Une fille qui ne protestait pas ou ne ressassait pas que c'était un fou dangereux, c'était pas mal… il avait tellement l'habitude de voir James et Lily qu'il en avait presque oublié que toutes les filles digne d'intérêt n'étaient pas toutes de mauvais caractère.

Il eut cependant du mal à faire comprendre à Ange que tout danger était écarté, une fois la moto à l'arrêt.

- C'est beaucoup mieux quand on vole… Minauda-t-elle sans lâcher Sirius, qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

- Nous sommes à l'arrêt. Fit-il remarqué.

Les passants les regardaient bizarrement. Qu'est-ce que ces fichus moldus étaient en train de s'imaginer ?

- Vous allez trop vite… Continua Ange, sans le lâcher.

- Nous sommes à l'arrêt. Répéta Sirius, mi- amusé, mi-impatient.

- Je pourrais conduire au retour s'il-vous-plait ?

- Certainement pas !

- On pourra rentrer à pied alors ?

- Si je te jure que je ralentirais, tu accepte de descendre de cette fichue moto ?

Ange émit un gémissement, mais obéis. Elle était livide et Sirius eu du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il la vit tituber sur la surface pourtant plane. Elle n'avait pas peur de manquer plonger dans le vide, mais était carrément terrifiée lorsqu'il prenait un peu de vitesse _sur la route_. Décidément, rien n'était normal chez cette fille.

- Bon, on expédie les magasins de fringues et on rentre avant qu'ils ne ferment. Dit-il en garant son véhicule. J'aimerais que tu m'explique ce que tu trouve de terrifiant dans ma manière de conduire normalement… Ajouta-t-il en l'entrainant sur le trottoir.

- Normalement pour vous, c'est quoi ? Demanda Ange, qui reprenait un peu de couleurs.

- Bin, sans voler… quand je suis sur la route.

- Je ne qualifierais pas votre conduite de _normal_ dans ce cas là…

- On croirait entendre Remus. Rit Sirius alors qu'ils entraient dans un des magasins de la place commerciale. Un ami. Ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard interrogatif.

- C'est celui qui est venu chez vous tout à l'heure ?

- Non, lui c'était James… essayerai-tu par hasard d'éluder ma question ?

Ange sourit de ce sourire qui la changeait complètement. Il l'aimait beaucoup, ce sourire. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais, voir ce visage – a présent propre – éclairé par ces fossettes. On avait presque envie de l'imiter.

- Vous avez posé beaucoup de questions sur moi. Fit-elle remarquer. Je pensais que c'était peut-être mon tour…

- Tu sais déjà pas mal de choses sur moi sans que je n'ai eu besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit. Contra Sirius.

Elle évita le sujet en se concentrant sur une robe blanche encore plus simple que la précédente. Il connaissait la mode moldue pour travailler avec des parents sans pouvoirs magique, à Gringott, et il pensait que personne n'accepterait de porter la chose qu'elle tenait à bout de bras sans être payé. Le prix sur la petite étiquette indiquait « moins soixante-dix pour cent ». Il comprenait pourquoi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ce qu'il y a de moins cher. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je profite de la situation… dit Ange d'une petite voix.

- J'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes comme prisonnière n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sirius, agacé. Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. Tu es prisonnière, et ton kidnappeur veux que tu sois bien habillée, par conséquent… ?

- Je prends cette robe. Termina Ange, imperturbable.

- Tu ne fais vraiment jamais ce qu'on te dit, hein ?

Il lui prit la robe des mains et l'entraina dans un autre rayon. Les êtres timides comme elle n'était-ils pas censé obéir bêtement a ce qu'on leur disait ? Ange accepta tout de même de regarder les vêtements qu'il lui proposait, mais ses yeux cherchaient obligatoirement la petite étiquette du prix, et elle voulait absolument qu'ils soient en solde, si bien qu'à la fin, Sirius les fit discrètement disparaître des vêtements qu'il lui tendait.

- C'est de la triche ! Dit-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua le subterfuge. Combien coûtait ce pantalon avant ? Demanda-t-elle alors à une personne invisible à coté d'elle.

Sirius sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser. Encore plus lorsqu'il la vit sourire et refuser le pantalon.

- Combien ? Prit-il le risque de demander.

- 56 livres. Dit-elle.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur l'étiquette. C'était exact. Il avait presque oublié que cette fille prétendait voir les morts… ou les voyait bel et bien si cela se trouvait. Il fit cependant tout pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son malaise. Elle semblait trop fière d'elle de toute façon pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Moi aussi je peux tricher. Dit-elle ravie.

- Techniquement, ce n'est pas toi qui triche. Fit remarquer Sirius à contre cœur.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Ange le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Vous me croyez finalement ? Dit-elle, rayonnante.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Eluda Sirius en baissant les yeux, quelque peut gêner. J'ai simplement dit que c'était difficile à croire… enfin à admettre.

- Mais vous me croyez quand même ! Répéta Ange, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui.

A quoi bon ressasser que c'était impossible ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir, il doutait même qu'elle sache ce que ce mot voulait dire. Après tout, tout les pouvoirs magiques au monde n'étaient pas à la portée des sorciers, il se pouvait bien que d'autres personnes, n'appartenant pas a son monde, puisse faire des choses que lui ne pouvait pas. Il était présomptueux, en quelque sorte, de mettre en doute la parole d'Ange simplement parce que cela ne s'était jamais vu… Et puis c'était tellement plus simple d'arrêter de se creuser la tête et d'accepter la réalité. De plus, cela la faisait sourire, c'était donc une bonne chose.

- Revenons à nos chaudrons, dac ? Dit-il en esquissant un sourire – le sourire d'Ange était contagieux - Nous disions donc, pas de pantalon parce que tu as trouvé un moyen de me tourner en bourrique – Ange leva fièrement la tête, très contente d'elle – Seulement si nous continuons ce petit jeux là, nous en avons pour la soirée… et croit moi ce n'est pas moi qui mettrait fin aux hostilités. Ajouta-t-il, très sérieux.

- « Hostilités » ? Répéta Ange en pouffant de rire. C'est donc ça faire les boutiques avec un garçon ? Ce n'est pas gagné !

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ? Dit Sirius en faisant passer pour une toux le bref éclat de rire qui lui avait échappé. Je pensais que les filles aimaient justement lorsqu'on leur offrait quelque chose, alors qu'en fait, c'est tout le contraire !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais rien…

- Oui, mais il faut que ce ne soit pas trop cher pour ne pas me ruiner, mais aussi pas trop moche pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une idiote et en plus, il faut que ce soit en solde !…Désolé de te l'apprendre de cette manière Ange, mais le père-noël n'existe pas !

- Je sais. Pouffa-t-elle à nouveau. On peut peut-être trouver un compromis ?

- Sachez jeune fille que c'est _moi_ qui décide s'il faut un compromis ou pas. Dit Sirius d'une voix faussement aimable, le coin des lèvres relevés. Mais aux vues de la situation… Que proposes-tu ?

- J'accepte que vous m'achetiez des choses chères a une condition. Dit Ange, ravie.

- Qui est ? Demanda Sirius, suspicieux.

- C'est moi qui conduis au retour.

- Certainement pas !

- Mais vous allez trop vite !

- Tu ne sais pas conduire !

- J'apprends vite !

- Personne a part moi n'a le droit de toucher à ma moto ! Déclara Sirius d'un ton sans réplique alors qu'Ange s'apprêtait à répondre.

- On pourra voler alors ? Demanda-t-elle a voix basse pour que personne ne les entendent.

Sirius ne put retenir son soupir d'exaspération. Elle avait peur de la vitesse, mais pas de se retrouver a plus de milles mètres au-dessus du sol. Y avait-il quelque chose de normal chez cette fille ?

- D'accord. Concéda-t-il en reposant le pantalon sur son rayon. Mais tu choisi ce qu'il te plait, sans regarder le prix, dac ? Je ne suis pas à quelques gallions prêts…

- Gallions ? Répéta Ange, intriguée.

- La monnaie que j'utilise normalement…

- Je choisi donc ce que je veux ? Répéta Ange, hésitante tout à coup.

Sirius acquiesça à nouveau, impatient. Il avait pourtant été clair non ? C'est alors qu'il croisa les yeux de la jeune fille et sentit une légère rougeur lui monter aux joues. Elle le fixait avec une expression étrange, comme s'il avait était la personne la plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle continua de le regarder pendant cinq bonnes minutes, comme captivée, jusqu'à ce que Sirius trouve la situation un peu trop gênante pour continuer a soutenir son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il baissait les yeux face a quelqu'un.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, Monsieur Black. Dit Ange. Vraiment gentil.

Sirius la regarda s'éloigner dans un rayon en face du sien, les yeux grands ouverts. Il aurait reçu une gifle qu'il n'aurait pas eu une expression différente. Ca, c'était la meilleure ! On lui disait simplement qu'il était gentil, et il piquait un fard monumental. Heureusement que James ou Peter n'étaient pas présent. Il aurait eu le droit a plusieurs moqueries qui l'aurait rendu vulgaire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? Peut-être avait-il simplement attrapé une grippe ? Dès qu'il serait rentré, il se dépêcherait de se préparer de l'estampine. Il aurait les oreilles fumantes pendant une bonne journée, mais au moins, il ne se sentirait plus aussi… aussi malade.

Ange revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, une robe à bretelles , des sandales, et de fins bouts de tissus que Sirius espérait ne _pas_ être des sous-vêtements dans les bras. Des situations pareilles n'arrivaient que dans les films à l'eau de rose dont raffolaient les filles, non ? Alors pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à _lui_ ? C'était-il rendu coupable de quelques crimes ? Ses six années de bonnes et loyales bêtises à Poudlard lui était rendues sous la forme d'Ange ?

- On… nous sommes en hiver. Fit-il remarqué en pointant la robe du doigt – et évitant soigneusement de regarder les petit bout de dentelles qui étaient dessus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai jamais froid ! Dit Ange, toujours souriante. Je… je me suis permise de prendre quelque chose à mettre en dessous des vêtements… Ajouta-t-elle en montrant les choses en dentelles. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je peux les reposer si vous voulez… vous… vous allez bien ?

- Prends ce que tu veux je t'ai dit ! S'emporta Sirius, furieux contre lui-même.

Certaines têtes se retournèrent vers eux et Ange se mise a pouffer de rire. Mais quel crétin ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un soutien-gorge et une petite culotte ! Elle ne les portait même pas en plus ! Chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais dût penser, car une partie de son cerveau, complètement indépendante de sa volonté, se mis à créer une image mentale d'Ange en petite tenue.

- On y va. Dit-il précipitamment en l'entraînant vers la caisse.

- Mais je n'ai pas encore essayé ! Dit Ange, surprise.

Elle le faisait exprès hein ?

- Et puis je voulais prendre une veste… Ajouta-t-elle timidement.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais froid ?

- Mais j'en ai vu une jolie…

- C'est une manie chez toi, de toujours faire le contraire de ce qu'on te dit ?

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il disait, pourtant la jeune fille éclata de rire. Au final, elle pris une veste et quelque chose couleur chaire qui se mettait sur les jambes. Il sortit une bourse de sa veste, celle où il conservait son argent moldu – qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire pour s'acheter des pièces détachées. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que travailler à Gringott avait autant d'avantages. Il évita soigneusement le regard de la caissière lorsqu'elle lui tendit le sac avec les nouveaux vêtements d'Ange. Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile.

- C'est quand même mieux non ? Demanda-t-il une fois son calme retrouvé.

Ange était partie se changer dans les toilettes publiques. Elle était maintenant beaucoup plus élégante, et même si ses jambes étaient trop maigres, elle était très jolie. La seule ombre au tableau a présent, c'était ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui encadraient le visage, comme des rideaux. Elle aurait été certainement cent fois plus mignonne si elle les avait attachés.

- Oui. Dit-elle en lui tendant le jean et le tee-shirt qui lui avait appartenu quelques heures auparavant. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, et puis je trouve cette robe très jolie !

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour apprécier le spectacle tandis que Sirius s'occupait de jeter ses anciens vêtements dans une baine a ordure. Il ne vit pas sa mine déçue en découvrant qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée.

- Tant mieux. Dit-il en se frottant les mains. Une bonne chose de faite. Allez viens, on rentre maintenant.

- Je ne peux toujours pas conduire ? Demanda Ange, sans grand espoirs.

- Le jour où une femme conduira ma moto il pleuvra des strangulots… Marmonna Sirius, agacé. Des bestioles qui vivent sous l'eau. Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

Ils passèrent devant une cafétéria en se dirigeant vers « le précieux » de Sirius, et le ventre d'Ange émit un son particulièrement bruyant qui arracha un sourire au jeune homme.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il inutilement.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé correctement ?

- Un peu. Avoua-t-elle, gênée, tandis que son estomac émettait un autre bruit, lui enlevant toute crédibilité.

- Allez, viens. Dit Sirius, amusé. On va casser la croute. Moi aussi j'ai faim.

Lui aussi venait de se rendre compte que son ventre criait famine. C'était ça, les estomacs programmés pour recevoir une part de pizza à des heures bien précises. Lorsqu'ils ne les avaient pas, ils se faisaient impatients.

La cafétéria était assez petite, et peu de monde y mangeait. Ce n'était heureusement pas la première fois qu'il mangeait dans un endroit pareil – il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour, il pense à dire merci à Lily – et il prit un plateau sans plus de cérémonies. Ange l'imita, quelque peu angoissée.

- On peut se servir ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant quelques desserts, non loin d'eux.

- Prends ce que tu veux. Acquiesça Sirius en prenant une assiette remplie de pâtes et d'un gros steak apetissant.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dût lui dire d'en faire a sa guise, car il dut l'aider a porter son plateaux qui était devenu trop lourd pour elle.

- Tu vas vraiment manger tout ca ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Bin… j'ai un peu faim…

- Heureusement que ce n'est _qu'un peu_.

- Je peux en reposer si vous voulez… Minauda Ange, les joues rouges.

La rougeur de ses joues n'était plus aussi disgracieuse qu'elle l'avait été au début. Au contraire, Sirius commençait à la trouver agréable.

- Du moment que tu ne jettes rien. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils prirent place à une table double, l'un en face de l'autre. Avant de s'asseoir, Ange se prit les pieds dans la chaise et manqua renverser le plateau de Sirius tandis qu'il posait le sien sur la table.

- Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle, gênée.

- Du moment que mon dîner n'a pas fini sur le bitume, moi, ca me va. Rit Sirius en entreprenant de manger son steak.

- Et merci…

- Bah, ce n'est pas ca qui va me ruiner. Et puis tu es trop maigre, il faut que tu manges.

Les rougeurs de ses joues n'étaient toujours pas parties. Quelque chose la gênait peut-être ?

- C'est peut-être moi qui devrais être désolé ? Dit-il, soucieux à présent. J'ai dit quelque chose que tu as mal pris ?

- Oh non ! S'exclama Ange, confuse. Pas du tout ! Je me disais juste… enfin, c'est la première fois…

- Que ?

- Qu'on s'occupe de moi…

Il y eu un court silence. Sirius reposa sa fourchette et se passa la main dans les cheveux, songeur, tandis que la jeune fille jouait avec quelques petits poids de son assiette.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu toute seule ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je n'ai jamais été seule. Dit Ange en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours eu quelqu'un près de moi. J'étais la seule à pouvoir les voir, mais ils étaient quand même là…

- Je parle d'une compagnie vivante, Ange.

Un autre silence. La jeune fille avala une bouchée de ses légumes, regardant résolument son assiette – ses pieds n'étaient pas visibles sous la table. Elle semblait hésiter à lui parler d'elle, comme dans le magasin. Seulement cette fois, Sirius n'en démordrait pas, et ne se ferait pas avoir par de quelconques stratagèmes. Ce n'était pas au vieux maraudeur qu'on allait apprendre à faire la diversion.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé longtemps avec une personne vivante. Avoua-t-elle sans quitter les yeux de son assiette.

- Tu as bien des parents pourtant. Dit Sirius, quelque peu surpris.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

- Et ton enfance ? Tu n'as pas put la passer toute seule tout de même, tu as bien eu quelqu'un ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas non plus.

- Comment peux-tu connaître ton âge alors ? Et ton prénom ?

- C'est automatique.

Elle releva enfin la tête, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Quand on me pose la question, cela sort tout seul. Continua-t-elle. « Quel âge as-tu ? », 16ans, « Ton prénom ? » Ange… Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de réfléchir pour ca, ni même de me souvenir.

- C'est… étrange… Fut tout ce que Sirius trouva à dire.

- Être Ange, c'est étrange. Dit Ange en riant.

- Ca n'a pas dût être facile… Ajouta Sirius, souriant de son jeu de mot.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment toute seule. Répéta-t-elle, le visage un peu plus détendu. Et puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à éviter les autres. Tout le monde me prenait comme une folle avant, parce que je ne savais pas faire la différence entre un mort et une personne vivante. Maintenant j'y arrive un peu mieux, mais je dois avouer qu'au début, j'ai cru que vous étiez un fantôme vous aussi.

- Mais Fabian t'a dit que j'étais un sorcier. Termina Sirius, se rappelant de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait sortit sa baguette.

- Oui. Il m'avait dit qu'il en était un lui aussi. Cela m'a surprise au début, car je n'avais jamais croisé la route d'un sorcier. Et puis, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me demande de l'aide, alors je me suis rendue chez lui… Une chance que je n'étais pas loin, sinon je n'y serais toujours pas arrivée !

- Tu parles de la montre ?

Ange acquiesça. Elle enfourna une autre bouchée de légumes tandis que Sirius se concentrait sur son steak. L'idée qu'elle l'ai pris pour un mort l'avait surpris. Donc, lorsqu'elle voyait une âme, elle n'était pas bien différente des vivants. Ce devait être le défunt, représenté comme s'il était encore vivant… mais mort.

- Moi, cela m'aurait fait peur. Avoua-t-il en s'imaginant à la place d'Ange.

- J'ai toujours eu ce don. Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Ca ne me fait donc pas peur. Et puis, on ne voit pas vraiment qu'ils sont morts.

- Fabian est toujours ici ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non. Dit Ange, rougissant à nouveau. Non il a dit qu'il… il ne voulait pas déranger…

- C'est vrai qu'avec tous ces esprits pervers, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'intimité. Rit Sirius.

Ange regardait toujours son assiette, mais un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle leva alors les yeux vers le jeune homme, visiblement très amusée.

- Vous n'êtes pas très perspicace, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Oh, pour rien…

Il eu la très nette impression de passer à coté de quelque chose, mais n'insista pas.

- Tu sais, tu peux me vouvoyer. Fit-il remarquer lorsque son assiette fut vide – Ange s'attaquait à présent à l'un de ses nombreux desserts. Je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi.

- Si vous voulez… Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Si _tu_ veux. Corrigea Sirius, amusé.

- Si_ tu_ veux. Répéta Ange, souriante.

Elle avait pris une quantité de dessert affolante. Il fut presque surpris de ne pas la voir grossir a vu d'œil – tout ceci était énormément sucré - mais d'avantage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout mangé sans en laisser une miette.

- J'ai vraiment eu de la chance que tu n'ais eu qu'un peu faim… Dit-il lorsqu'elle eu terminé sa glace.

- Je peux en payer une partie si vous voulez… Minauda Ange.

- Je doute que tu ais de l'argent, rit Sirius. Mais tu pourras me rembourser d'une autre manière si tu veux.

- Laquelle ? Demanda la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.

- Une vie de servitude fera certainement l'affaire.

Sirius éclata de son rire semblable à un aboiement de chien lorsqu'il vit la tête que faisait la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit violemment, se levant d'un bond pour aller poser son plateau vide. Elle regardait ses pieds et se tordait les mains lorsqu'elle le rejoint dehors. Elle l'avait peut-être pris au sérieux ?

- Je plaisantais. Précisa-t-il, hilare.

Ange rougit d'avantage – si c'était possible. Elle ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en face de la moto, essayant sans doute de faire oublier sa présence. Elle s'accrocha cependant fermement à Sirius lorsqu'il monta sur le véhicule.

- Vous avez dit qu'on volerait. Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre des passants.

- _Tu_ as dit qu'on volerait. Corrigea à nouveau Sirius.

Il fit gronder le moteur, sans pour autant démarrer. Ange s'était mise à lui tapoter le dos pour qu'il se tourne vers elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Vous vous… enfin tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit à la cafétéria ? A propos de Fabian ? Dit-Ange, hésitante.

- Il t'a dit que j'étais un sorcier, oui…

- Non, pas ça… a propos de sa montre…

Elle semblait hésiter a dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Sirius l'encouragea en hachant la tête, légèrement agacé.

- Et ? Insista-t-il.

- Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez bien m'aider à la donner à Molly…

Sirius reposa ses pieds sur le sol, fouillant dans la poche de sa veste. En à peine vingt-quatre heures, il avait plus utilisé cet engin que durant le reste de sa vie. Il sortit son téléphone portable, cherchant le contact qu'il souhaitait avoir au bout du fil. Il appuya sur le bouton vers une fois le nom de son ami affiché.

- Ouah ! Sirius jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour ton nom s'afficher sur mon téléphone ! Dit la voix amusée de Peter dans le combiné.

Il semblait ne plus être en état de choque, ce qui arrangeait les choses. Derrière lui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Ange frémit.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide vieux. Dit Sirius sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Ta mère est amis avec Astoria Prewett n'est-ce pas ? Alors est-ce que par hasard tu saurais où habite les Weasley ?

* * *

_Vala!_

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut ! moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas! Jusque là, c'est mon chapitre préféré ! (pauvre Sirius je lui en fait voir...)_

_j'espère que cela vous plait autant ^^ prochain chapitre, au plus tard mardi !_

_une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?_

* * *


	4. L'héritage

_Bonjour !_

_Un grand ùerci pour toutes vos reviews! Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir._

_Comme promis, le chapitre 4 est en ligne. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est parce que le prochain sera un peu plus révélateur et je voulais l'écrire d'un coup. Ici, on commence peut-être à comprendre qui est Ange. _

_Pour ce qui est des reliques, non, Ange ne possède pas la bague des Gaunt. Elle n'a aucune relique, mais vos petits esprit de déduction vous aiderons sûrement à comprendre comment les reliques peuent avoir un rapport avec l'histoire ^^. En tout cas tout cela sera un peu plus clair Samedi au plus tard, dans le chapitre cinq._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_L'héritage_**

- Pourquoi diable veux-tu aller voir les Weasley ? S'exclama Peter, surpris.

- Et bien, Molly s'est mariée l'année dernière non ? Ce n'est plus une Prewett…

- Mais _pourquoi_ ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

Il y eu un silence qui ne présagea rien de bon au jeune homme. Derrière lui, bien que la moto fût à l'arrêt, Ange s'agrippa un peu plus fort a son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il n'y prêta cependant aucune attention.

- A ta place, je n'irais pas Sirius. Dit Peter, légèrement mal à l'aise tout à coup.

- Et pourquoi dons ? S'étonna t-il. Même si ce n'ai qu'au second degré, ils font partit de ma famille, j'ai quand même le droit de leur présenter mes condoléances.

Ce n'était pas la véritable raison, mais cela importait peu. A l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Peter se fit un peu plus tendue, comme s'il avait peur de lui dire quelque chose.

- Ecoute je… je sais que tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec ça – il parlait avec un tel débit que Sirius eu presque du mal à le comprendre – mais il se trouve que… enfin quand Fabian et Gidéon ont été tués, il y avait un Black… peut-être même plus… Et enfin… met toi à leur place Sirius, ils ont perdu deux personnes proches et toi… Je sais que tu ne veux rien avoir avec eux mais… tu restes un Black…

Sirius ne répondit rien, choqué. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Voilà qu'on allait lui reprocher d'être né dans une famille de cinglés ! Ange serra un peu plus son étreinte autour de sa taille, et il lui prit les mains de celle qui ne tenait pas le téléphone pour qu'elle le lâche un peu. Même si on sentait au son de sa voix qu'il bouillait, essayer de le calmer en le serrant dans ses bras ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Où habitent-ils. Dit-il, essayant d'adopter une voix calme et posée.

- Sirius…

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- La maison s'appelle « Le terrier »… après je –

Il avait refermé son téléphone. Ce n'était guère poli, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à faire attention aux convenances. Il descendit de la moto, le combiné à nouveau à l'oreille, laissant Ange seule sur le véhicule. Elle le regarda faire les cents pas, furieux, tandis qu'il essayait de contacter Remus.

- Je sais, c'est un miracle que j'utilise ce fichu portable ! Dit-il, agacé, alors que la voix de Remus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

- Re-bonjour Sirius, je suis ravi de voir que tu es d'excellente humeur… Dit celui-ci d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Tu as eu un accident et tu veux que je vienne t'aider c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout. Dit Sirius, agacé. Juste besoin d'une vérification. Tu es au courant pour les Prewett ?

- Qui ne l'est pas ? Soupira Remus, un peu plus calme.

- Peter viens de me dire qu'un Black avait été de la partie pour les tuer. Comment peut-on le savoir ? Il n'y a eu aucun corps.

- Je ne sais pas Sirius, c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui l'a révélé a la presse tout à l'heure. Il doit avoir une source sûre, sinon il ne l'aurait pas dit. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien.

Il raccrocha de nouveau.

- Je vous avais dit qu'un Arcturus Black était chez Fabian, non ? Dit Ange d'une voix timide.

- Ouais… marmonna Sirius, amer. Je ne pensais simplement pas que… quelqu'un ferait le rapprochement.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'un homme de sa famille soit mort qui l'énervait – il ne le connaissait même pas et de surcroit, il avait été un tueur– mais celui qu'on le liait lui a ce genre de personnes. Il luttait de tout son être contre la pourriture qui tuait les seuls sorciers fréquentables d'Angleterre. Il faisait partit de l'ordre du Phoenix ! Et tout ce qu'on lui trouvait à dire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas aller parler a certains sorciers tout simplement parce qu'il s'appelait _Black_.

- Ce n'est pas grave si j'y vais toute seule… Dit Ange de sa voix timide, osant à peine élever la voix.

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air furieux pour qu'elle commence à avoir peur de lui. Cette idée le radoucit considérablement. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas envie, c'était faire peur à la jeune fille. Elle n'y était pour rien elle, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Désolé. Dit-il en remontant sur la moto – elle s'empressa de nouer ses bras autour de sa taille – Je t'y emmène quand même, mais je resterais en retrait dac ? Peter à raison, il ne vaux mieux pas que je m'en mêle…

Il avait dit cela presque à contre cœur. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait d'emboiter aucune voiture, il enclencha le moteur, prêt à démarrer. La voix d'Ange était si basse qu'il manqua ne pas l'entendre lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'ils allaient quand même voler. Pour toute réponse, Sirius fit décoller la moto.

- C'est beau ! S'écria Ange tandis qu'ils surplombaient une ville joliment éclairée pour Noël. Regardez ! On dirait que je peux tout attraper dans ma main !

- Je te préviens que si tu me lâche je redescends. Dit Sirius en la sentant amorcer un mouvement pour se pencher.

Pour une fois, elle l'écouta, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans son dos. La drôle de sensation revint dans son ventre en même temps. Qu'avait-il en ce moment à la fin?

- Tu ne veux pas profiter de la vue finalement ? Dit-il, ignorant complètement la petite chose qui bougeait dans son ventre.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée… Dit Ange d'une petite voix.

- C'est vrai que la journée à été riche en émotion.

Fabian et Gidéon avaient été assassinés, et il avait rencontré ce petit bout de femme qui voyait les morts. De fil en aiguille, il s'était retrouvé a faire les magasins avec elle, et l'avait même emmené au restaurant. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps avec une fille. C'était peut-être de là que venait la drôle de sensation dans son ventre…

- C'est là qu'on descend. Dit-il une fois arriver à destination.

La moto se posa doucement sur le sol, sans bruit, à coté d'une maison légèrement penchée à deux étages. Elle était la seule du quartier, à part une autre maison, un peu plus loin, dont il ne connaissait pas les propriétaires. Ange le suivit comme s'il était son oxygène lorsqu'il descendit de la moto. Elle regardait un endroit à coté d'elle et la maison successivement, en proie à une véritable panique.

- Je… vous croyez que si je pose la montre à l'entrée, ce sera suffisant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus aigüe.

Sirius ne savait pas si elle posait la question à lui ou à Fabian, mais le fantôme qu'elle seule pouvait voir dût lui dire que non, car elle perdit un peu de ses couleurs.

- Je ne serais pas loin tu sais ? Dit Sirius, amusé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire moi ? Demanda Ange, paniquée. Ils ne vont pas me croire !

- Invente quelque chose au pire…

- Et comment j'explique que j'ai cette montre, hein ?

- Ce que tu essaye de me faire comprendre, c'est que tu veux que je t'accompagne, c'est ça ?

Ange hocha la tête sans rougir cette fois. Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait dit, un peu plus tôt, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à une personne vivante à part lui. Cela devait vraiment la terroriser, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Peter, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Dommage pour elle que la seule personne a qui elle pouvait demander de l'aide s'appelait Black.

- Moi je suis sûre que si on laisse la montre prêt de la porte…

- Vas-y Ange. Tu vois des morts tout les jours, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'une petite discussion de rien du tout… Dit Sirius d'une vois apaisante à présent. Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas. Si je vois que Mr Weasley essaye de te faire la peau, j'interviendrais.

- Croix de bois ? Dit Ange en croisant les doigts.

- Croix de bois. Répéta Sirius, mimant son geste.

- C'est _croix de fer_ qu'il faut répondre.

- C'est la même chose…

Ange inspira un bon coup. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, regardant ses doigts croisés, avant de pousser le portillon et d'avancer dans le jardin. Sirius la regarda partir, soucieux à présent. Elle lui semblait trop loin, sa silhouette paraissant beaucoup trop petite devant la porte de la maison. Elle sembla y rester figée un bon moment, avant de revenir en courant vers Sirius, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

- Ce serait mieux de frapper avant de t'enfuir. Dit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

- _**Je ne peux pas y aller**_.

Sirius resta un moment figé. Ange avait la tête baissée, Ses longs cheveux encadrant son visage, aussi il ne put en discerner l'expression, mais sa voix était… effrayante. Non, c'était plus fort que ça. Sa voix était devenue cave et rauque, presque inhumaine.

- Ange ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Il y eu un brut sourd a ses pieds, et il vit rouler la montre un peu plus loin derrière eux. Il n'en fut que plus surpris. Depuis qu'il l'avait croisée chez Fabian, elle avait serré cette montre contre elle, comme un trésor. Il la connaissait assez à présent pour se douter que jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé tomber de la sorte.

- Ange, répéta-t-il, essayant de lui faire lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, Ange est-ce que ca va ?

-_** Je ne peux pas y aller**_. Répéta-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi terrifiante._** Je n'ai pas le droit de l'approchée**_.

- Mais qui ? Ange tu me fais peur, s'il te plait dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

- _**Elle à la vie en elle. Je ne peux pas l'approcher. Je n'ai pas le droit.**_

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il avait peur à présent. Pas parce que une partie de lui lui disait de s'enfuir a toute jambes – c'était une partie de son cerveau qu'il n'avait jamais écouté – mais parce qu'Ange semblait avoir un problème sur lequel il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il avait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait gagné lorsque Remus n'avait pas trouvé de travail. Ce sentiment désagréable où on sent que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, on ne peut rien faire pour la personne à qui on tient.

- Ange…

A contrecœur, il la lâcha. C'était peut-être la proximité de cette maison qui lui faisait cet effet là ? Peut-être que le terrier avait un sortilège anti-moldu que même la présence d'un sorcier ne pouvait conjurer ?

- Reste là, d'accord ? Dit Sirius en se penchant pour ramasser la montre. Ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Si c'était être ici qui la mettait mal à l'aise, autant en finir vite, qu'ils puissent partir. Il se retourna plusieurs fois pour vérifier que la jeune fille n'avait pas d'autres réactions étranges, mais elle restait figée, là où il l'avait laissée.

De plus en plus inquiet, il s'empressa de frapper à la porte.

- Qui est là ? Dit une voix dans la maison, plus que méfiante.

- James Potter. Dit Sirius, sentant que jamais Weasley ne lui ouvrirait s'il disait son véritable nom. Auror en formation au service des usages de sortilèges interdit. Nous avons retrouvez un objet à Phoenix, après une fouille plus approfondie, et il semblerait qu'il soit pour Mme Molly Prewett Weasley.

James avait été le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit. Passer sept ans de sa vie toujours collé à une seule et même personne laissait des traces. Après avoir regardé une nouvelle fois en direction d'Ange, il se tourna vers la porte, où un homme plus roux que roux se tenait, la baguette à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit l'homme, prêt à jeter un sort en cas d'attaque.

En ces temps de guerre où personne ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être méfiant.

- Une montre. Dit simplement Sirius, pressé de retourner voir Ange. Elle appartenait sans nul doute à Mr Fabian Prewett. Il voulait qu'elle revienne à sa sœur.

- Oh… ah… Dit Mr Weasley en voyant la montre en question, un peu plus détendu. Je vois… je… je la lui donnerais ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je dois la lui rendre en main propre. Dit Sirius, soucieux de paraître convainquant dans son rôle de James Potter.

- Je suis son mari. Dit Mr Weasley, vexé. Je ne vais certainement pas garder ça pour moi !

- Je ne fais que mon travail… Marmonna Sirius, un peu moins sûr de lui.

- Elle ne peut pas bouger _Mr Potter_. Je ne vais pas lui demander de venir à la porte juste pour que vous lui donniez une montre.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. S'impatienta Sirius. Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser entrer.

Une gaffe. A trop insister il allait peut-être semer le doute dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Laissant tomber tout semblant de professionnalisme, il se risqua à une seule et dernière question.

- Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas se lever ? Demanda-t-il. Sans vouloir être indiscret…

- Elle attend des jumeaux. Dit Mr Weasley, le visage beaucoup plus doux. Ce n'est pas très facile en ce moment, surtout depuis que ses frères… enfin vous savez.

- C'est compréhensible en effet. Dit Sirius, un peu sonné.

Qui faisait des enfants dans des temps aussi troublés ? Qui donnait la vie à des enfants qui peut-être n'en profiteraient même pas ? Puis il repensa a James et Lily, à leurs projet, et son étonnement fit tout de suite place à de l'envie. Encore des gens qui rêvaient avenir plutôt que de voir les choses tels qu'on devrait les voir. Des gens qui croyaient en demain.

- Présentez-lui toutes mes condoléances. Continua-t-il en lui donnant la montre.

Mr Weasley acquiesça avant de le saluer et fermer la porte. Sirius resta une bonne minute devant la porte, songeur. Il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose un peu plus tôt. Il avait remarqué une chose qui aurait dût lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, pourtant, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Abandonnant toutes autres réflexions, il retourna vers Ange, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Je lui ai donné. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Viens, on rentre.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Ange releva brusquement la tête, légèrement surprise, avant de se tourner vers la maison des Weasley. Elle ne tremblait plus, ce qui rassura Sirius.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ou…oui. Dit-elle, légèrement surprise. Vous lui avez donné ?

- Pas à elle en personne, mais j'ai dit à son mari que Fabian voulait qu'on la lui donne. Dit-il, soulagé.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui avait pas donné à elle ?

- Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle est enceinte…

Et là, la révélation qu'il aurait dût avoir lui vint enfin à l'esprit. La chose qui l'avait surpris n'était pas tant le fait que certaines personnes trouvaient la force de fonder une famille dans un pays en guerre, non. C'était le fait que cette femme portait _la vie_, et qu'Ange avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt, sans l'avoir vue ni même jamais rencontrée, qu'elle avait _la vie_ en elle.

- Ouah ! Elle attend un bébé ? S'exclama Ange. Elle a de la chance !

- Tu le savais non ? Coupa Sirius, troublé. Fabian te l'avait dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Alors comment… comment savais-tu qu'elle était enceinte ?

- Je ne le savais pas, vous venez de me le dire !

- Ange, je te jure qu'il n'y a pas cinq minutes, tu disais qu'elle portait la vie en…

Il s'arrêta. La voix d'Ange était redevenue normale alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore quitté les lieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ?

- On rentre. Dit-il sans plus de cérémonies.

- Mais vous disiez que…

- Laisse tomber. On rentre.

- On vole ?

Alors qu'il avait cru que rien n'arriverait à le faire sourire avant qu'il n'ai tiré les choses au clair, il éclata de rire en montant sur sa moto. Ange s'assit derrière lui, serrant sa taille un peu plus fort qu'à l'allée, la tête a nouveau enfouie dans son dos.

- Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sirius en faisant vibrer le moteur. Que ma moto vole.

- Non… pas que ça… murmura Ange sans qu'il ne puisse l'entendre, la moto s'élançant dans les airs avec un vrombissement sonore.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Sirius. La nuit était bien entamée à présent, aussi il s'empressa de garer sa moto dans son garage après avoir fait rentrer Ange au chaud. Il fut surpris, une fois chose faite, de la voir en larme sur le canapé, entourant son corps frêles de ses bras, comme si elle allait s'effondrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Sirius en se ruant vers elle. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Il… Il est … partit…

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, secouée de sanglots. Un peu déboussolé – il n'avait jamais eu de fille à consoler de sa vie – il lui tapota maladroitement la tête. Il était par terre, a ses pieds, alors que de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Il… ne reviendra… pas…

- Qui ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix douce, caressant sa joue en enlevant les larmes qui y coulaient.

- Fabian. Il est partit… Il ne…Il ne reviendra…pas.

Alors elle se jeta dans ses bras, sanglotant de plus belle. Sirius sentit ses larmes traverser son pull tant elles étaient abondantes, et tout ce qu'il put faire pour la consoler, ce fut lui caresser le dos en espérant que cela lui passerait.

- C'est bon signe s'il est partit non ? Dit-il, ne supportant pas rester sans rien dire.

- Ou...oui…

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

- C'était la première fois… que quelqu'un restait aussi longtemps avec moi. Ils partaient… toujours avant… Ils ne restaient même pas… cinq minutes… mais Fabian il était là… et il était si _gentil_…

- Je suis là moi… Dit Sirius d'une voix apaisante.

- Mais vous allez partir vous aussi !

Elle pleura d'avantage – si c'était possible – agrippant son pull comme une noyée.

- Non je ne partirais pas. Dit Sirius, tendre mais ferme. Au cas où tu le l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes chez moi…

- Mais vous allez me laisser toute seule quand même…

- Non plus. Tu es ma prisonnière, tu as oublié ?

Ange releva vivement la tête, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. Elle avait toujours des larmes le long des joues, mais avait cessé de sangloter. Ses mains, en revanche, agrippèrent d'avantage le pull du jeune homme.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Essaye de t'en aller, tu verras que tu ne pourras pas. Dit Sirius en souriant, contant qu'elle se soit calmée. Et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la magie…

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Après avoir passé une après-midi entière avec toi, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la soirée, je sais qu'il serait criminel de te laisser en liberté… je me demande comment le monde peut encore être debout alors que tu es restée seule livrée a toi-même si longtemps… Je t'ai à peine laissée seule deux seconde que mon strutoscope et mon déluminateur n'étaient plus que des bouts de verres, sans parler de ma salle de bain !

Elle ne répondit rien, le regardant avec la même expression que dans le magasin, quand elle lui avait dit qu'il était gentil. Elle lâcha enfin son pull, mais enfoui sa tête sur son torse, fermant les yeux comme pour dormir.

- Vous ne me laisserez pas alors ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas prévu au programme, non. Dit Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste automatique.

- Croix de bois ?

- Crois de bois.

- Vous le faites exprès ? Dit Ange en ouvrant les yeux, le coin des lèvres frémissants.

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot tout de même. Dit Sirius, amusé. Et puis si j'ai envie de dire crois de bois, je dis croix de bois !

Elle resta ainsi blottie contre lui un bon moment, les yeux clos. Si elle n'avait pas joué avec ses mèches blondes, il aurait put crois qu'elle dormait. Elle se décida enfin à se relever dix bonnes minutes plus tard, et Sirius se surpris à regretter que cela n'ai pas duré plus longtemps. Il avait bien aimé l'odeur de son shampoing dans les cheveux d'Ange. Quand il se lavait avec, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il sentait aussi bon. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Ah ! J'oubliais ! Dit-il en frappant son poing dans sa main.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ange, intriguée.

- J'ai dût chopper froid cet après midi, je me sens bizarre en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas… c'est juste que…

C'était juste qu'il l'imaginait en sous vêtements dans un magasin, qu'il rougissait violemment quand elle lui faisait un compliment et qu'il se sentait triste lorsqu'elle l'était… Sauf que ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire sans avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin. Il commençait d'ailleurs a sérieusement s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Il ne savait pas qu'une grippe ou une autre maladie du même genre avait de tels symptômes.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Ange en le voyant sortir une bouteille d'un liquide orange.

- De L'estempine. Dit-il en en buvant une gorgée. C'est radical pour les grippes. Je vais juste avoir une tête bizarre pendant une ou deux heures… Je te prierais de ne pas rire, dac ?

Mais les effets de la potion faisaient déjà effet, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Ange lorsque de la fumée orange sortit de ses oreilles en grosses volutes.

* * *

_Vala!_

_J'espère que cela vous plait encore ^^_

_Notre petit Sirius commence a se rendre compte de certaines chose ( mais cet idiot préfère mettre ca sur le compte d'une grippe... le boulet XD)_

_encore merci de m'avoir lue! _

_une tite review? ^^_


	5. La baguette

**

* * *

**

_Bonjour!_

_Comme je l'avais promis, je met le cinquième chapitre plus tôt. On en découvre un peu plus sur Ange et cela aidera peut-être certaine a deviner qui elle est vraiment. Il y a une première apparition de Lily à la fin de ce chapitre, car elle à une grande importance dans cette histoire ( même si jusqu'à présent, elle n'y était pas encore présente)._

_Comme nous sommes déjà en week-end, je mettrais peut-être le chapitre 6 demain, si je l'ai fini a ce moment là ( un jour férié où on n'a rien a faire, ca aide à écrire ^^)_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**L****a baguette**

Sirius fit un bond d'au moins un mètre. La sonnette de sa maison venait de retentir alors qu'il commençait à somnoler sur son fauteuil. Ange dormait à poing fermé sur le canapé, les genoux au niveau de la poitrine. Le jeune homme lui avait mis une épaisse couverture sur les épaules, pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid, une fois sûr qu'elle s'était endormie. Quelque minutes plus tôt, il avait sérieusement pensé la porter dans son lit – il aurait dormit sur le canapé – mais la sonnette l'avait tiré de ses réflexions.

Il était plus de onze heures, presque minuit, et il ne se souvenait pas attendre de la visite aussi tard. Il y avait bien Dumbledore, peut-être accompagné de James, qui devait venir voir Ange, mais il ne jugeait pas la situation assez grave pour qu'il se déplace à une heure aussi tardive. Quand on connaissait ne serais-ce qu'un peu Ange, on savait qu'à part semer le désordre dans la maison d'un sorcier, elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Sirius, une main sur la poignée de porte, l'autre serrant sa baguette.

Sauf quand il attendait James, il ne prenait pas le risque de laisser entrer tous ceux qui frappaient à sa porte. On était en guerre, et il était considéré comme le pire traitre à son sang. Il était la branche de l'arbre qu'il fallait couper pour ne pas qu'elle pourrisse la souche, l'homme à abattre pour que le nom des Black reste craint et respecté de tous. Car ce que ses parents n'avaient jamais supporté, et devaient encore moins accepter depuis que Regulus était mort, c'était que lui, et lui seul allait donner son nom à sa progéniture. Ses enfants s'appelleraient Black, la maison square Grimaud lui reviendrait car il était l'aîné _mâle_ des Black. Et ca, pour son grand plaisir, personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

- C'est moi. Dit la voix de James derrière la porte. Je suis avec Dumbledore.

- Excusez nous. Dit celui-ci une fois que Sirius eu ouvert la porte. Je sais qu'à cette heure-ci la plupart des gens dorment, mais l'histoire de votre amie m'a beaucoup intrigué lorsque Mr Potter me l'a racontée…

- Il la croit. Murmura James à Sirius tandis qu'ils entraient dans le salon. Quand je te disais que notre ancien directeur faisait trop confiance aux gens…

- Je la crois aussi James. Dit Sirius en levant un sourcil.

- Toi t'aime bien les demoiselles en détresse. Dit James en posant sa main sur son épaule, compatissant. C'était comme ça aussi à Poudlard. Il suffisait qu'une fille ai des problèmes et hop ! Elle t'avait dans la poche !

- Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, aucune fille ne m'a eu _dans la poche_.

- C'est parce que justement aucune fille n'avait de problèmes !

- Lily n'allait pas toujours très bien. Rappela Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais, mais fort heureusement pour nous, tu n'étais pas assez idiot pour t'enticher de la même fille que ton meilleur ami.

- Non, fort heureusement pour_ moi_, je n'étais pas assez idiot pour tomber amoureux d'une folle furieuse… Je me demande parfois comment tu fais pour supporter ses sautes d'humeurs…

- Disons que j'ai passez sept ans avec un jeune homme parfois plus colérique qu'elle. Dit James en souriant. Mine de rien, ca aide à avoir une patience d'ange de passer ses journée avec Monsieur Crise-de-Grognerie… Tiens, qui est-ce ?

James regardait Ange, allongée sur le lit. Elle dormait encore, malgré leur conversation. Sirius regarda alternativement son ami et la jeune fille, cherchant à savoir s'il blaguait ou pas.

- C'est Ange. Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Elle à un jolie prénom. Dit Dumbledore qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans le salon.

- Elle est mignonne aussi. Dit James avec enthousiasme. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie mon vieux, tu aurais put m'en parler. Ajouta-t-il, légèrement accusateur.

- James, c'est _Ange_.

- Oui je sais tu viens de le dire.

- La fille qui _voit les morts_.

- Ah ok… que… Quoi ?

James regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds. La dernière image qu'il avait eu d'elle, c'était celle d'une fille crasseuse allongée en bas des escaliers après avoir fait une chute vertigineuse. Rien à voir avec la mignonne adolescente allongée sur le canapé de son ami. Celle-ci dormait toujours, mais ses sourcils étaient à présent froncés, comme si elle cherchait à chasser un mauvais rêve. Dumbledore s'accroupit en face d'elle, la regardant avec un intérêt qui mit Sirius mal à l'aise.

- Comment fait-elle ? Demanda le vieil homme sans la quitter des yeux. Vous en a-t-elle parlé ?

- Pas vraiment. Dit Sirius. Elle évite un peu le sujet… tout ce que j'ai put deviner jusqu'à présent, c'est que les morts qu'elle voit ressemblent aux vivants, elle m'a même dit qu'elle ne savait pas très bien les distinguer…

- As-t-elle un autre pouvoir ?

- Non, pas à ma connaissance. Elle était… enthousiaste – enfin le mot est faible – en voyant que la plupart de mes objets étaient magiques. A part son don, elle n'a rien d'une sorcière, je peux vous le jurer.

- Voir les morts n'est pas une aptitude de sorcier. Fit remarquer Dumbledore. Cette capacité n'est propre à personne d'ailleurs. Aucune espèce connue n'est capable de voir ceux qui nous ont quittés… mais elle…

- Je croyais que le problème était qu'elle connaisse l'ordre ? Rappela James, les sourcils froncés. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle voie vraiment les morts…

- Il faut parfois voir au-delàs que ce que nos yeux nous montrent. Dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers James, le visage paisible.

Ange remua légèrement sur le canapé, avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux presque identiques de Dumbledore. Elle parut d'abord surprise, avant de paraître méfiante. Lentement, elle se redressa, serrant la couverture contre elle, comme pour se protéger.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle, la voix tendue.

Elle jetait des petits coups d'œil à Sirius, comme pour être sûre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Dumbledore lui sourit, un sourire apaisant qui n'eut pourtant aucun effet sur elle. Au contraire, elle sembla d'avantage paniquée.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Dit Dumbledore, voyant qu'elle n'était pas rassurée.

- Nous sommes juste venu vérifier certaines choses. Marmonna James, mécontent – pour une raison qu'on ignorait.

- Mon pouvoir. Dit Ange, ce qui était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- En fait, nous devions nous assurer que tu n'en savais pas trop sur nous…. Dit James, regardant Dumbledore avec un certain reproche. Personnellement, je doute que tu puisses vraiment voir quoi que ce soit…

- Vous en revanche, vous me croyez.

La non plus ce n'était pas une question. Ange fixait le vieil homme, de plus en plus méfiante.

- Oui, je vous crois. Dit-il calmement. Cela vous déranges-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans votre poche ? Dit alors Ange, d'un ton presque menaçant.

Dumbledore parut surpris pour la première fois. Il fouilla le fond de sa poche avant d'en tirer sa baguette magique – chose logique pour un sorcier. Ange eu alors une réaction excessive, a laquelle personne dans le salon ne s'était attendu. Elle poussa violemment Dumbledore, l'éjectant à plus de deux mètres d'elle, chose incroyable pour une fille de sa taille. Elle regardait la baguette, les yeux exorbités ? La respiration haletante. James se précipita vers son ancien directeur tandis que Sirius faisait de même avec elle.

- Ange ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

- _**Qu'il s'en aille**_. Dit-elle.

Sa voix était redevenue rauque et cave, terrifiante. L'expression de son visage était elle aussi peu avenante, on aurait dit qu'elle était prête à tuer. Elle ne se débattait cependant pas, se cachant derrière Sirius comme si c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait agressée, et non le contraire. Celui-ci se releva, aidé de James, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-il, le visage insondable.

- _**Partez !**_ Cria Ange en se serrant contre Sirius. _**Allez-vous-en !**_

_**- **_Ange mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dit Sirius, déboussolé, en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- _**Il a ma baguette**_ ! _**Il a le sureau**_ !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- _**C'est ma baguette**_ !

- Elle est malade ! Souffla James, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est une moldue ! Elle ne peut pas avoir de baguette !

- Par merlin… Murmura Dumbledore. Comment est-ce possible ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui tandis qu'Ange se cachait de nouveau contre sa poitrine. Dumbledore regardait la jeune fille avec un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension. Il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, le visage plus blanc qu'un linge.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda James, surpris.

De mémoire d'ancien élève, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dumbledore avoir un semblant de peur.

- _**Allez-vous-en !**_ Continua de crier Ange, la voix étouffée par l'étreinte que Sirius avait à présent sur elle.

A la surprise générale, il s'exécuta. Le vieil homme quitta la pièce presque en trombe, suivit par James qui semblait aussi perdu que Sirius. Celui-ci entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer à la volée. Son regard se posé alors sur Ange. Elle tremblait légèrement, mais semblait plus calme. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

- Ange ? Dit-il timidement.

- Oui ?

Elle avait retrouvé sa voix normale.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Dit Sirius en l'écartant de lui pour regarder son visage. Il n'avait rien dit ou fait de méchant ! Rien !

- Il…Il… je ne sait pas… Balbutia la jeune fille, confuse. On parlait, et il m'a fait mal… Très mal… comme chez Molly…

L'épisode de la montre et des Weasley lui revint en mémoire comme une claque. Dehors, en face de chez lui, Dumbledore faisait ses cent pas, suivit du regard par un James qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire.

- C'est impossible. Dit Dumbledore pour la septième fois en une minute. Impossible.

- Monsieur, si vous pouviez m'expliquer _ce qui se passe_ ? S'impatienta James.

- Cette jeune fille… C'est… elle est… C'est _impossible_.

- Mais quoi à la fin ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Personne ne devait savoir quelle baguette était en sa possession, la baguette qu'il avait conquise le jour où il avait battu Grindelwald. Pourtant, elle, elle avait deviné. Elle avait même dit qu'il s'agissait de _sa baguette. _Etait-il possible que…_ ?_

_- _Retournez auprès de Sirius, James, s'il vous plait. Dit-il après une courte pause. Je reviendrais demain dans la soirée, il faut que j'éclaircisse certaines choses…

- Voulez-vous que je fasse ce que nous avions convenus ? demanda James.

- Non, non pas tout de suite. Je m'en chargerais moi-même. Veillez juste à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Sirius.

James acquiesça, un peu déçu que sa journée de repos prévue avec Lily soit compromise.

- Une dernière chose, James. Dit Dumbledore avant de s'en aller.

- Oui ?

- Cette jeune fille n'a rien de dangereux. Entendu ? Il est inutile d'être désagréable avec elle parce que ce qui vient de se passer ressemble a de la magie noire. Je connais votre aversion pour ce genre de chose, et je peux vous jurer que son problème relève d'une chose beaucoup plus… délicate que de la magie. Délicate, mais pas dangereuse.

- Elle vous a poussé. Fit remarquer James en reniflant.

- J'ai dût faire quelque chose qui lui a fait mal. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe. Essayez de ne pas être désagréable. Je crois que votre ami ne vous le pardonnerait pas.

James ne dit rien. Donc, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Sirius s'était montré beaucoup plus que protecteur envers cette « Ange ». Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite pour personne à part ses amis. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que son meilleur ami pouvait commencer à avoir des sentiments pour une fille qui le gênait – tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur, et il en aurait été le premier ravi dans d'autres circonstances. C'était le fait que ces sentiments commencent à se révéler aussi clairement alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis une demi-journée… et encore.

- J'aimerais juste vous poser une question Dumbledore. Et j'aimerais une réponse. Dit-il.

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment humaine ?

Dans la chambre de Sirius, Ange s'allongeait sur le lit, les yeux mi-clos.

- J'ai mal réagis. Dit-elle tandis que Sirius prenait un pyjama dans son armoire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Si tu as eu mal, c'était normal. Personne ne t'en voudra.

- Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle en remontant les couvertures sur elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Cela ne m'arrivait jamais avant, ou du moins pas souvent…Ca fait la deuxième fois en une journée maintenant. La deuxième fois que ca me fait mal, que je me sens devenir folle…

Sirius ne dit rien, l'écoutant parler, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait a ma place. Continua-t-elle. Pourtant, je sais où je suis, ce que je fais… quand je vous ai dit que Molly avait la vie en elle, je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais entendre par là… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au moment où je me suis approché de la porte, j'ai eu atrocement mal, comme si quelqu'un me plantait un couteau dans le cœur. Là, c'était différent. J'avais mal mais… surtout peur. Vraiment peur. J'avais envie de m'enfuir en hurlant…

- C'est fini maintenant. Coupa Sirius, mal à l'aise. Il est partit ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis folle, hein ?

Cette fois, il n'arriva pas à lui certifier le contraire. Pas parce qu'il la pensait folle, mais parce qu'il se demandait lui-même s'il n'était pas en train de dérailler. Il n'y avait pas que le fait qu'elle voyait les morts qui était étrange chez elle, ca, il en avait maintenant la certitude, mais contrairement à ce qu'aurait été sa réaction une journée avant, il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui clochait chez la jeune fille. Comme si le découvrir voulait dire qu'il devrait lui dire adieu.

- Je sais que je suis folle. Continua Ange, la voix douloureuse. Quand je suis chez vous, j'ai l'impression d'être moins dérangée, parce que les gens ont peur de moi pour une toute petite chose alors que vous vous savez faire milles fois plus que moi. Mais je suis quand même une folle. Je vois les morts… alors que personne ne peut. J'ai des réactions étrange, et peut-être même que je suis dangereuse…

- Non. Dit Sirius en se tournant vers elle. Tu es tout sauf dangereuse.

- Je l'ai poussé !

- Tu avais mal.

- Je lui ai peut-être fait mal à lui aussi!

- Il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, j'en suis sûr.

- Mais…

Sirius posa son pyjama sur le lit avant de s'assoir a coté de la jeune fille. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, le regard sévère. Elle ne flancha cependant pas.

- Tu étais prête à aller à Londres à pieds pour donner une montre à Molly Weasley, juste parce que quelqu'un te l'avait demandé. Ne dit pas le contraire, je t'ai entendue la première fois…

- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Dit Ange, la voix plus dure que d'ordinaire.

Elle s'était redressée, assise sur le lit à présent.

- Pour vous, je suis une gamine de seize ans qui fait beaucoup moins que son âge, qui s'émerveille à tout ce qu'il y a de magique et qui est restée beaucoup trop longtemps toute seule…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Dit Sirius en souriant.

- Pas totalement…

- Et bien je verrais ca par moi-même.

- Mais Sirius…

Il sentit la drôle de sensation monter dans son ventre au moment où il l'entendit prononcer son prénom. C'était la première fois – a part quand elle lui avait dit comment il s'appelait – qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Et étrangement, cela lui faisait très, très plaisir.

Il la força à se rallonger, avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, pour qu'elle s'endorme.

- Allez, ne penses plus a tout ça. Dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Dors un bon coup, et tu verras que demain tout ira mieux. Ce ne sera qu'un souvenir.

Il resta quelques minutes à lui caresser les cheveux pour qu'elle s'endorme. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa ses caresses et quitta la chambre en prenant son pyjama au passage.

- Fait de beaux rêves Petite Ange. Dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

En bas, James l'attendait, assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés.

- Elle s'est calmée ? Demanda-t-il tandis que Sirius se laissait tomber a coté de lui.

- A la seconde où Dumbledore à fermé la porte. Dit Sirius en se passant de nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Tu n'es pas avec lui ?

- Il m'a demandé de rester… Marmonna James. Ce ne te gène pas ?

- Bah, un de plus ou un de moins…

- Ca te dérangerait si Lily venait aussi demain ? Comme un de plus ou un de moins, ca ne te fais rien…

- Seulement si tu me jure sur la tête de tes futurs gosses que tu ne feras pas de cochonneries chez moi.

- Juré ! C'est déjà fait de toute façon…

- Pardon ?

James évita un oreiller de justesse. Il éclata de rire en voyant le regard assassin de son ami. La bonne humeur était revenue.

- Dans quel pétrin tu nous as fourré Patmol… Dit James avec un sourire navré.

- Je te jure qu'elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Dit Sirius sur un ton d'excuse. C'est même tout le contraire. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré une fille aussi gentille qu'elle.

- Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles. Fit remarquer James avec un sourire. Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé que ce soit elle qui te tape dans l'œil si elle n'était pas … si elle ne restait pas un mystère.

- Elle ne m'a pas tapé dans l'œil ! Dit Sirius, surpris.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Je t'assure que non !

- Sirius j'ai cru à un moment que tu allais te transformer en chien et mordre Dumbledore.

- J'ai juste eu peur qu'il réagisse excessivement !

- C'est elle qui à réagis excessivement…

- Elle ne lui aurait pas fait de mal…

- C'est ce que Dumbledore à dit, en effet…

Sirius regarda son ami, surpris.

- Il a dit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dangereuse. Précisa James. Je crois qu'il a compris quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas m'en parler… Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est la garder à l'œil… Je peux vraiment dire à Lily de venir demain ? Ajouta-t-il, passant du coq à l'âne.

- Si tu veux. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais je te jure que si jamais elle fait une réflexion sur l'organisation de ma maison, tu seras veuf avant d'avoir été marié !

- Tu ne ferais quand même pas ca à ton meilleur ami tout de même. Dit James en éclatant de rire.

- Bah, de toute façon, elle sait trop bien se défendre, j'y laisserais des plumes, et puis avoir un visage asymétrique ne me tente pas vraiment…

- Oh, ca à ses avantages je pense, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Maugrey Fol œil ?

- Je crois que tu m'en a déjà parlé, en effet… attends, en fait je crois que tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois… suis-je bête ! Ca fait depuis que tu es rentré au quartier général des Aurors que tu m'en parles !

- C'est ça moque toi… Marmonna James en lui frappant le derrière de la tête. N'empêche, ce type est génial… Un peu parano, mais quel sorcier !

La conversation dura quelques minutes encore, avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne décident de se coucher à leur tour. Chose assez compliquée quand aucun des deux sorciers en question ne savait bien s'y prendre pour allonger le canapé sans qu'il n'explose. A l'impasse du tisseur, Lily maugréais contre la sonnerie de son portable. Quel idiot pouvait bien lui envoyer un massage à cette heure-ci ? Tous ses amis étaient des sorciers !

- Si c'est toi James, je te jure que demain je te tue ! Marmonna-t-elle en cherchant à tâtons son téléphone.

James était effectivement un homme mort, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lise la totalité du message.

_Journée tranquille annulée ! Désolé, il y a un problème avec Sirius, au lieu de s'acheter un chat, il s'est trouvé un animal de compagnie beaucoup plus encombrant. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester avec lui le temps qu'il éclaircisse les choses. Si entrer dans l'océan des immondices ne te gènes pas, tu peux venir chez Sirius, il est d'accord à la condition que tu ne fasses aucune remarque (tu le connais, il n'aime pas être contrarié). Réponds-moi quand tu seras réveillée. Bisous, je t'aime. James._

- Le jour où Sirius fera quelque chose qui ne met pas tout le monde dans le pétrin, il tombera des strangulots. Marmonna-t-elle en balançant son portable sur une chaise, avant de se rendormir.

Il y avait eu la « blague » faite a Severus, qui avait failli avoir des conséquences dramatiques, des virées nocturnes avec son futur compromise a cause de sa mauvaise humeur, et des cours de potions saccagé simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de faire comme le disait la recette. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire comme bêtise cette fois-ci.

* * *

_Vala!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus cool, comme l'épisode des magasins, puisqu'ils vont se retrouver à... La piscine! (bin ouais Ange aura le malheur de dire à Lily qu'elle n'a jamais été se baignée et elle va forcer les deux garçon à l'y emmener... ra la la ces filles)_

_Sinon, vous avez une idée pour Ange?_

_(a oui, maintenant, vous comprenez d'où viens le titre de la fic ^^)_

_a bientôt!_

* * *


	6. La piscine

_**

* * *

**_

Coucou tout le monde!

Bon alors ce chapitre m'a bien inspiré, il ne se passe pas grand chose à mon avis, si ce n'est que Sirius... et bin il devient un peu moins bigleux XD

Merci encore pour toute vos review ^(presque 40 pour cinq chapitre, wouaouh! *contente*)

il y a eu pas mal d'hypothèses, certaines se rapproches de la véritée, mais aucune n'est totalement juste ^^ (moua ah ah ya quand même du suspens)

Donc comme promis (je respecte mes délais lol) je met le chapitre 6 aujourd'hui.

au fait, je remercie celle qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, ainsi que celle qui m'ont mis dans leurs story alert, même si elles ne m'ont pas laissé de review

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**La piscine**_

Lorsque Lily frappa à la porte de Sirius, elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à toutes sortes de situations. Elle avait imaginé qu'il avait ramené un hippogriffe chez lui, ou qu'un nid de nargoles avait élu domicile sous son canapé – vu l'état de propreté de sa maison, cela ne l'aurait étonné qu'à moitié. Elle avait même pensé que cet idiot avait peut-être capturé un Mangemort et retenu en otage chez lui. Aussi fut elle relativement surprise lorsqu'une blondinette à peine plus jeune qu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle à voix basse. Je suis désolée, mais ils dorment encore…

Lily entra, regardant la jeune fille de haut en bas, la détaillant avec surprise. De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius en compagnie d'une fille – à par Mary McDonalds qui était dans la même maison qu'eux à Poudlard- et si on lui avait dit la veille qu'elle verrait autre chose qu'un de ses amis chez lui, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle sans baisser la voix. Je suis Lily. Et toi ?

- Ange. Dit la jeune fille, la voix toujours basse. Il ne faudrait pas les réveiller. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant en direction du salon. Je suis d'avis qu'on monte dans la chambre de Sirius et qu'on attende qu'ils se réveillent… ils on dût veiller tard hier soir.

- Si tu crois que je vais attendre patiemment que ces messieurs daignent se lever. Dit Lily avec un rire bref.

Elle entra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, avant de chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur. James avait eu le malheur de la réveiller la veille ? Il allait le regretter.

James et Sirius émirent un grognement quand la lumière inonda la pièce, tandis que Lily et Ange éclataient de rire. La situation en effet ne pouvait être que comique. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans le chromosome Y qui empêchait tout les garçons d'effectuer correctement tous sortilèges touchant de prêt ou de loin les tâches ménagères. Sirius – ou James – avait essayé d'agrandir le canapé à l'aide d'un sort. Résultat, le canapé en question avait une forme étrange, moitié carré, moitié arrondie, et deux fois plus petits qu'il ne l'était à la base. Sirius avait donc élu couche sur le planché, entassant plusieurs couvertures en guise de matelas, vêtu d'un pyjama a motif en forme de pate de chien – des plus viril cela va sans dire -, tandis que James était recroquevillé, tout habillé, sur la partie arrondie du canapé, un oreiller sous la tête.

- Tu as deux seconde pour éteindre cette lumière. Dit Sirius, la voix menaçante.

- Balance-lui un oreiller Sirius. Dit James en enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures.

- Vous avez livré une guerre hier soir ? Demanda Lily, amusée. C'est un vrai champ de bataille ici !

- C'est de la faute de Sirius. Dit James, caché sous les couvertures. Il ne sait pas comment allonger un canapé…

- C'est encore plus en désordre que hier soir ! Pouffa Ange derrière Lily.

- Allez, ca ne fait même pas deux minutes qu'elle est ici et ta chère et tendre à déjà rallier Ange a sa cause. Marmonna Sirius en se redressant, fusillant Lily du regard. Crois-moi James, tu étais mieux tout seul…

- C'est ce que je suis effectivement en train de me dire… Dit celui-ci en se dégageant, la mine sombre.

- Arrêter de vous plaindre. Dit Lily, de bonne humeur. Savez-vous au moins l'heure qu'il est ?

- L'heure de tuer quelqu'un. Dit Sirius en cherchant sa baguette du regard. Ca ne te dérange pas si tu n'as plus de petite amie ? Ajouta-t-il à James, très sérieux. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvée !

- Non, je ne préfèrerais quand même pas. Dit James avec un petit rire. J'ai pataugé trois ans avant de l'avoir, j'aimerais en profiter encore un peu…

- Ca ne vous dérange pas de parler de moi quand je suis là ? S'impatienta Lily en tapant du pied.

- Non c'est bon. Dirent Sirius et James d'une même voix.

Lily poussa un soupir résigné. Ces deux là étaient irrécupérables. Derrière elle, ange regardait Sirius avec amusement. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de croisé son regard, et se sentit un peu ridicule. Il devait avoir une tête affreuse. En se passant la main sur le visage, il sentit qu'il avait grand besoin de se raser, ses cheveux étaient presque aussi bien coiffés que ceux de James, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était particulièrement sexy dans son pyjama.

- Ne te moque pas. Dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Jaime bien votre pyjama. Dit Ange en riant quand même.

- « Votre » ? S'étonna Lily en se tournant vers elle. Rassures-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de me vouvoyer, moi ?

- Ne cherche pas, elle vouvoie tout le monde. Dit Sirius en se levant. Je lui ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer, mais elle n'y arrive pas.

- Tu as quel âge ? Demanda Lily à Ange en fronçant les sourcils.

- 16 ans. Répondit Ange du tac au tac.

- Je suis trop jeune pour qu'une fille de 16ans me vouvoie !

- C'est la crise de la vingtaine. Dit James à Sirius en prenant la voix d'un sage.

- Je n'ai pas encore 20ans !

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas _Lilou_. Dit Sirius en accentuant son surnom débile. Pour nous, tu seras toujours la gamine de onze ans à la tignasse rousse qui rentrait sa chemise sous sa jupe.

Il reçut un oreiller sortit de nulle part en pleine tête.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Black ! Dit Lily, furieuse.

- Oula, je suis _Black _maintenant. Dit celui-ci, hilare. Moi qui croyais que le temps des noms de famille était révolu, _Evans_.

- Bon, moi je vais me laver. Dit James en passant devant Sirius, las. S'il doit y avoir un mort, Ange, débrouille toi pour que ce soit Sirius. Ajouta-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Traitre !

En éclatant de rire, il embrassa Lily avant de monter les escaliers prêts de la salle de bain. Sirius ramassa les couvertures, aidé d'Ange qui regardait le canapé avec un certain intérêt.

- C'est de l'art abstrait ? Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu t'essaye à l'humour maintenant ? Grommela Sirius.

- Je trouve qu'elle se débrouille bien. Ria Lily. C'est vrai que cette chose pourrait avoir sa place dans un musé.

- Au lieu de critiquer, si tu lui redonnais sa forme d'origine, hein ?

Comme il s'y était attendu, Ange arrêta sur le champ ce qu'elle était en train de faire, regardant Lily avec une certaine avidité. Celle-ci ne remarqua rien, et sortit sa baguette pour redonner au canapé une forme acceptable. Une fois chose faite, elle se tourna vers Sirius et Ange.

- C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai que quand on vous voit faire, on pourrait croire que cela coule de source. Dit Ange, émerveillée.

- Vouvoie-moi encore une fois et je te jure que je te colle les lèvres pour t'imposer le silence. Gronda Lily.

- Désolée… Dit Ange, les joues légèrement rouges.

Lily lui adressa un de ses sourires pleins de vie avant de tourner les talons vers l'entrée.

- Fait attention. Dit Sirius tandis que Lily montait rejoindre James. Ca mord ces bestioles.

- Elle m'a tout de suite parlé comme si elle me connaissait depuis longtemps.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix d'Ange de tendre. Elle regardait l'endroit où Lily avait disparu avec une sorte… d'adoration. C'était l'une des caractéristiques de Lily. Elle avait certes un très mauvais caractère, mais elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et la timidité ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Elle allait très bien avec James.

- Pas de cochonneries tout les deux ! Dit Sirius à l'adresse du couple, certainement tout les deux dans la salle de bain.

Ange rougit violemment, imaginant sans doute la scène. A l'étage, James essayait tant bien que mal de se coiffer, Lily assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Elle voit les morts ? Répéta-t-elle, ébahie.

- Ouais. Marmonna James. Enfin, Sirius et Dumbledore la croit…

- C'est donc qu'elle voit vraiment les morts.

James haussa les épaules, le peigne maintenant coincé dans sa tignasse noire.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Murmura Lily. Quand on la voit, comme ça, on ne dirait vraiment pas que… qu'elle supporte quelque chose comme ça. Elle à l'air vraiment gentille en plus.

- Mouais… je m'en méfie quand même. Dit James.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas de la magie noire. Fit remarquer Lily.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Coupa James, agacé. Elle a eu une réaction étrange, inhumaine lorsqu'elle a vu la baguette de Dumbledore. Elle disait que c'était la sienne, alors que c'est une moldue !

- On verra bien comment les choses vont évoluer. Dit Lily en haussant les épaules a son tour. Moi je la trouve attachante. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne ferait de mal à personne.

- Ouais… tu as sûrement raison…

En bas, Sirius lisait le journal. Un hibou en piteux état était venu lui apporter la gazette du sorcier, et il s'attarda plusieurs minutes sur la première page. En effet, ils parlaient de Fabian et Gidéon. Dans l'article, elle disait d'eux qu'ils avaient été de grands sorciers, digne de confiance, et que le monde de la magie pleurerait longtemps la perte de deux aussi grands sorciers. Dumbledore avait accordé une interview au sujet des deux jeunes hommes, et ce fut lui qui réussi le mieux à rendre hommage aux frères Prewett. Il avait déclaré que même si deux honnêtes sorciers étaient tombés la nuit dernière, d'autres beaucoup moi fréquentable avaient eux aussi perdu la vie dans cette bataille.

- Bien fait pour cette vermine. Dit-il en tournant rageusement la page.

- C'était un article sur Fabian ? Demanda Ange.

Elle était accroupie par terre, un album photo regroupant les clichés de l'époque de Poudlard dans les mains. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée à voir Sirius, James, Remus et Peter bouger et faire des signes. Elle s'était attardée plusieurs fois sur des photos de Sirius, seul, en train de dormir, étudier ou flemmarder autour du lac. Chose que ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué.

- Oui. Dit-il, légèrement dépité.

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps… Dit la jeune fille en tournant une des pages de l'album. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil.

Sirius se sentit éprouver une vague de jalousie envers le défunt Prewett. Elle avait pleuré pour lui la veille, parce qu'il était définitivement partit, et regrettait de ne plus le voir. Si lui-même venait à mourir, réagirait-elle de cette façon ?

- Ouais… Dit-il. Ouais, c'était quelqu'un de bien…

- La salle de bain est libre Sirius ! Dit la voix de James tandis qu'il entrait dans le salon.

- Tu veux y aller avant Ange ? Demanda celui-ci en baissant son journal pour la regarder.

- Je me suis déjà lavée. Dit-elle timidement. Pendant que vous dormiez…

- Et la salle de bain est intacte ? S'étonna Sirius en se tournant vers James.

- Je n'ai rien noté d'étrange… Dit James avec un sourire.

- Il n'y avait plus de bulles de toute façon. Dit Ange en reportant son attention sur l'album.

- Ah, parce que tu les as cherché en plus ?

Ange lui adressa un sourire radieux qui lui fit monter des couleurs aux joues. James le regarda de travers, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. S'il était vraiment en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, il l'aurait remarqué, non ? Ce genre de chose, on les sentait. James avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il était amoureux de Lily, il devait donc en être de même pour lui. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ange était de la sympathie, peut-être même plus. De l'amitié sûrement, mais rien d'autre. James avait tort.

- Il y a quoi au programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lily une fois qu'il fut monté dans la salle de bain, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de James.

- Je ne sais pas… on va peut-être rester tranquille chez Sirius non ? Il fait froid de toute façon.

- J'aurais bien aimé aller me baigner un peu… Minauda Lily en faisant une petite moue a laquelle James ne résistait pas.

- Lily, nous sommes en hiver…

- Il y a des piscines chauffées… et puis il y a du soleil aujourd'hui ! Si vous vous étiez levé plus tôt, vous l'auriez remarqué !

- Tu as vraiment des envies loufoques…

- Je n'ai jamais été à la piscine. Dit Ange, songeuse. Ca ressemble à la mer n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as jamais été te baigner ? D'exclama Lily, surprise.

- Je ne crois pas. Dit Ange, soudain confuse.

Sirius ne comprit pas tout à fait comment ils s'étaient tout les quatre retrouvés dans une voiture moldue, partant pour la piscine de la ville. Il était descendu dans le salon, fraîchement rasé et habillés, après avoir pris une bonne douche – histoire de se rafraichir les idées – et avait trouvé Lily en train de faire des avances a James pour qu'il accepte de les emmener là-bas. Méditant sur le pouvoir de persuasion des femmes, il regarda le paysage défiler tandis que James conduisait l'engin.

- La voiture ne vole pas ? Demanda Ange, sur la banquette arrière avec lui.

- Non. Dit James en riant. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'ensorceler les véhicules moldus. Sirius a fait une petite entorse à nos lois.

- Avoir un ami Auror aide à ne pas avoir de représailles. Dit Sirius avec un sourire

- Gares-toi là James. Dit Lily en montrant un emplacement sur un parking.

Après une manœuvre habille que seul James était capable de faire, ils défendirent tout les quatre de la voiture. En vrai gentleman, Sirius ouvrit la portière d'Ange en faisant une petite courbette tandis qu'elle en sortait.

- Si Mademoiselle veux bien se donner la peine. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ange avait les joues légèrement rouges lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse, mais semblait très heureuse. Elle suivait Lily à la trace, lui montrant certaine chose en lui demandant à quoi cela servait.

- Je suppose que c'est moi qui vais payer. Dit Sirius en les voyants regarder la piscine par la baie vitrée.

- C'est toi qui travail à Gringott. Dit James, amusé.

-Bon, nous, on va à gauche, et vous à droite. Dit Lily en prenant Ange par le bras, une fois les places payées.

- Merci, je sais lire. Marmonna Sirius en regardant les écriteaux « hommes » et « femmes » au dessus des vestiaires.

Lily lui tira la langue avant d'entraîner Ange avec elle. Celle-ci regardait les filles autour d'elle avec une certaines appréhension que Lily ne compris pas. Après avoir choisi un vestiaire où leurs affaires pouvaient tenir, Lily entreprit de se changer, tendant à Ange un maillot de bain deux pièces qu'elle avait été cherché quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Il était à moi l'année dernière. Dit-elle tandis qu'Ange regardait le maillot sous toutes les coutures. Nous avons à peu prêt la même taille de toute façon.

- Merci. Dit la jeune fille en enlevant sa robe. Il y a de très jolies filles. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Elle regardait un groupe de filles généreusement gâtées par la nature. Lily haussa les épaules, ignorant complètement sa remarque.

- Je te trouve plus mignonne qu'elles. Dit-elle quand même.

- Sirius aussi tu crois ?

On aurait dit que la question lui avait brûlé les lèvres. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ainsi donc, le charme de ce cher Sirius n'avait pas été sans effet sur la jeune moldue. Chose logique, quand on savait que le jeune homme avait fait tourner plusieurs têtes lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Heureusement qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il plaisait aux femmes, combien d'hommes aussi beaux que lui étaient devenus de vrais idiots parce qu'ils se savaient aimer de la gente féminine ?

- J'en suis sûre. Dit-elle.

James et Sirius avaient mis moins de temps à se changer que leurs amies. Tout deux étaient déjà dans l'eau lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin, et James avait l'air d'avoir but plusieurs fois la tasse.

- Lily ! Se plaignit-il tandis qu'elle posait son sac un peu plus loin du rebord de la piscine. Il a tenté de me noyer !

- C'est ça ton problème Sirius. Fit Lily en poussant un soupir. Tu fais toujours les choses à moitié !

James la fusilla gentiment du regard tandis que Sirius s'attardait sur Ange. Le maillot de bain rose pâle ne lui allait pas vraiment au teint. Elle avait la peau trop pâle pour ce genre de couleur. Pourtant, elle était très, très jolie. Tout comme sa robe, la coupe du maillot la mettait en valeur. Lily lui avait attaché les cheveux en un chignon pour que ceux-ci ne la gène pas une fois dans l'eau, ce qui lui allait à merveille. Son visage était à présent dégagé de la masse blonde, et on pouvait apprécier chacun de ses traits. Elle ressemblait d'avantage à une fille de 16ans à présent. Certains l'avaient remarquée, car plusieurs garçons – et filles d'ailleurs – la montrait du doigt, derrière elle. Il avait d'abord pensé que tous ces gens réagissaient excessivement, avant de voir Lily ouvrir des yeux ronds en voyant le dos de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Ange voulu se tourner vers elle, mais elle l'en empêcha, regardant son dos avec un intérêt non feint. James, intrigué, sortit de l'eau pour regarder a son tours, et Sirius l'imita, suspicieux. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il y avait d'étrange.

Elle avait un tatouage. Un tatouage qui lui faisait tout le dos. Ce n'était pas le genre de tatouage que certains moldus se faisaient, représentant des fleurs, des animaux ou des dragons. Non, c'était un symbole qui avait fait tremblait la Bulgarie quelques années auparavant. Un cercle, un triangle, et un trait les coupant au centre des deux. La marque de Grindelwald.

- Mon dieu Ange. Murmura Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans le dos ?

- Avec quoi ? S'étonna Ange, mal à l'aise.

- Ton tatouage.

- J'ai un tatouage ?

- Oh oui, et il est de taille !

Ange se tourna vers eux, surprise. Son regard allait de James à Lily, et de Lily à Sirius. Sib regard devint peu à peu terrifié à l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre d'étrange chez elle, ce qui décida Sirius.

- Ce n'est rien. Dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais en avoir un, c'est tout.

- Il est comment ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de voir son dos.

- Très jolie. Affirma-t-il avec un sourire. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lily et James.

James était encore sous le choc, mais Lily se ressaisit très vite.

- Moi je l'aime bien. Dit-elle avec son sourire plein de vie. Ferme la bouche James, ce n'est qu'un tatouage !

Et sur ces mots, elle poussa son petit ami dans l'eau. Celui-ci eu un petit cri de surprise avant de se retrouvé dans la piscine. Ange éclata de rire, la peur passé, sans pour autant lâcher la main que Sirius lui avait donné. Lily se pencha vers l'eau, attendant que James refasse surface pour le narguer, mais il mit du temps à remonter.

- James, ce n'est pas drôle. Dit-elle alors, la voix anxieuse.

Mais James ne réapparaissait pas à la surface. Sirius fronça les sourcils, attendant que cet idiot arrête de leur faire peur. Pourtant, il ne remontait pas.

- James Potter vous avez trois secondes pour remonter ! Dit Lily, la voix menaçante. Ce n'est pas _drôle_ !

Alors, deux mains sortirent de nulle part et agrippèrent Lily jusqu'à l'entraîner dans l'eau. Celle-ci poussa un juron avant de se retrouvée, trempée, dans les bras d'un James particulièrement content de lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un _crétin_ ! Dit-elle, furieuse, en lui frappant le derrière de la tête.

- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu as peur pour moi. Dit James avec un grand sourire. Allons Lily, tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est cette grosse baignoire qui va réussir à venir à bout de moi !

- Tu sais nager, demanda Sirius à Ange tandis que les deux amoureux s'embrassaient.

- Oui. Dit Ange avec un sourire.

- Bon bin, allons-y !

Et il plongea dans l'eau, éclaboussant toutes les personnes qui avaient eu le malheur de s'installer trop prêt du rebord. Ange éclata de rire, trempée sans avoir mis un pied dans l'eau, avant de sauter à son tour.

- Elle est bonne ! Dit-elle une fois remontée à la surface.

- Ouais j'ai connu pire. Dit Sirius avec un air blasé. Eh James, combien tu paris que j'arrive à faire une longueur sous l'eau ?

- A la moldue ? Demanda James avec un sourire

- Evidemment.

- Ces garçons, je te jure… Dit Lily en poussant un soupir avant de nager jusqu'à Ange.

Celle-ci s'amusait a plonger sous l'eau et a remonter. Cela aurait put paraître puérile si elle ne l'avait pas fait avec la grâce des sirènes… Certaines personne la regardait faire, a moitié amusé, à moitié surpris, tandis qu'elle effectuait des pirouette dans l'eau des plus compliquées.

- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? Demanda Lily lorsqu'elle s'autorisa une pause.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit Ange en haussant les épaules. J'aime bien en tout cas.

- Oui, c'est très jolie.

De l'autre coté de la piscine, James poussa un juron.

- Ah, il a perdu son pari. Dit Lily en riant.

- Sirius a l'air de savoir tout faire. Acquiesça Ange en regardant les deux garçons avec envie.

Lily ne dit rien d'autre, regardant la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Comment Sirius avait-il put passer à coté de ce que cette fille ressentait pour lui ? Cela crevait les yeux ! Elle rougissait souvent quand il lui parlait, le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse sur terre… Sirius n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de perspicace.

- Oh, il a des défauts. Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur les garçons, qui essayaient de se noyer mutuellement à présent.

- Il est grognon, non ? Dit Ange, amusée.

- Le mot est faible.

- Mais il est très gentil. Continua Ange. C'est ce que j'ai ressentit la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il n'avait pas d'aura mauvaise, comme la plupart des gens, j'ai même cru que c'était un mort au début. Et puis, là où tout le monde s'est enfuit, lui il m'a pris sous son aile, il m'a emmené chez lui, m'a offert des vêtements propres, il m'a même invité au restaurant tu sais ? Et a chaque fois que j'ai peur, il vient me rassurer… hier soir, il m'a même appelé Petite Ange.

Elle avait ajouté cela d'une voix pleine de tendresse. C'était la première fois que Lily l'entendait parler de son pouvoir, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle se contenta de la regarder, attendrie, et se mis même à espérer que Sirius pourrait un jour éprouver les mêmes sentiments. S'il y avait une fille qui pouvait convenir à Sirius, c'était bien Ange : son total opposé. Elle trouvait qu'ils se complétaient bien tout les deux. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu ce pouvoir étrange, les choses auraient peut-être été plus faciles.

De l'autre coté, Sirius recrachait l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

- Sale bête ! Dit-il en se jetant sur James.

- Mauvais perdant ! Protesta James en riant.

- C'est toi qui a perdu ton pari je te signal !

- Ouais… on dirait qu'Ange et Lily son devenues bonnes amies. Dit James en se tournant vers les deux filles.

Elles riaient beaucoup, plaisantant d'un sujet qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pour le moment.

- Tant mieux. Dit Sirius, soulagé.

- Elle est mignonne comme ça hein ?

- Bah, c'est ta copine, personnellement je ne la regarde pas. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Je te parles d'Ange.

Touché ! Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné. Là, par contre, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle lui plaisait. Mais cela restait physique, du moins il le croyait. Il aimait juste sa petite taille, ses formes raisonnables, ses cheveux que son shampoing faisaient sentir très bon, la douceur de sa main quand il lavait pris dans la sienne…

- Tu connais une maladie qui donne des idées étrange ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers James, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Ca dépend. Dit James avec un grand sourire. Quel genre d'idée ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi.

- Parole de Cornedrue que je ne rirais pas !

- J'ai envie de… rester… avec Ange. Dit Sirius, hésitant.

- Tu passes certains détails sous silence ? Demanda James, de plus en plus amusé.

- Ouais… marmonna Sirius, mal à l'aise.

- Effectivement il y a une maladie de ce genre… je l'ai attrapé en cinquième année.

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

James se fit alors à fredonner

- Elle court, elle court la maladie d'amour…

(dédicace à tictatine XD)

* * *

_Vala!_

_cela vous plait toujours?_

_je l'espère en tout cas. Le prochain chapitre mardi au plus tard, même si je penses qu'il sera en ligne dimanche._

_une tite review? ^^_

* * *


	7. La fugue

**

* * *

**

_Bonjour! ou plutôt bonsoir ^^_

_Voilà donc le chapitre 7! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! j'étais très préssé de le mettre, je ne l'ai pas encore relu, donc s'il y a des choses qui vous choc, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je modifierait!_

_Dans ce chapitre... et bien vous verrez par vous-même!_

_Je sens qu'à la fin certaines vont vouloir m'assassiner... lol_

_Bonne lecture et merci dd'être toujours là au rendez-vous!_

_au fait, merci aux reviews anonymes, ca fait toujours exptrèmement plaisir, même si je ne peux pas vous répondre. Pour "lol" qui dit que je ne lui enlèverais pas de la tête qu'Ange est la mort... tu verras bien plus tard ^^_

_(bin ouais, je vais pas gâcher le suspens!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**La fugue**

- Je t'en foutrais moi, des maladies…

Sirius était de très, très mauvaise humeur. Depuis que les garçons avaient fait bande à part, il fusillait toute les cinq secondes James du regard en proférant des menaces a voix trop basse pour que quiconque puisse les comprendre. James, lui n'avait pas été d'aussi bonne humeur depuis le jour où Lily lui avait demandé s'il voulait toujours sortir avec elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Ange tandis qu'il enfilait le pull qu'il n'avait pas mis dans les vestiaires.

Elle semblait un peu inquiète, ce qui, étrangement, fit beaucoup plaisir au jeune homme. Un fait beaucoup moins étrange si on considérait la remarque de James comme exacte. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il était logique que la voir inquiète _pour lui_ fasse revenir la petite sensation dans son ventre.

James avait donc raison ? Il était vraiment amoureux ? Amoureux de cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que de la veille ? De trois ans sa cadette ? Amoureux d'une jeune fille moldue qui voyait les morts ? Amoureux de ce petit bout de femme, fragile et sensible, qu'il avait envie de protéger du monde dans lequel elle se trouvait ?

« Ma mère en ferait une crise cardiaque. Ria-t-il intérieurement, d'un rire amer. Un Black, amoureux d'une moldue… »

Il ne pouvait pas faire les choses normalement pour une fois ? Tomber amoureux, c'était normal, tout le monde passait par là, et c'était assez agréable quand on mettait de coté les sourires en coin de James. Depuis qu'il avait Ange avec lui, il se sentait mieux, plus heureux, et cent fois plus utile. Dans L'Ordre du Phoenix, Dumbledore ne les faisaient pas faire des choses trop dangereuses, jugeant que James, Peter, Remus, Lily et lui étaient trop jeune. Avec Ange, il ne ressentait pas cette frustration de ne servir à rien. Il était là pour la faire sourire, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour que les morts ne lui fassent plus peur… Et savoir que les sourires d'Ange étaient là grâce à lui lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Donc, il était bien amoureux…

- Non, tout vas bien. Grommela Sirius, en réponse à la question d'Ange, agacé par ses spéculations mentales.

Il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, ce n'était pas possible. Les coups de foudre, ca n'arrivait que dans les histoires à l'eau de rose, pas dans la vrai vie.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Ange, en se penchant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Certain. Marmonna-t-il, plus du tout sûr de lui tout d'un coup.

Lui avait les yeux gris, elle les yeux bleus. Lui avait les cheveux noirs, épais et court, elle les avait blonds, fin et long. Lui était grand, elle était petite. Lui avait 19ans, elle en avait 16. Lui était un sorcier, et elle une moldue. Des personnes aussi différentes ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux. Ou alors – il sentit son estomac se nouer a cette pensée – c'était un sentiment qui ne pouvait aller qu'à sens unique. Jamais Ange ne pourrait le regarder avec les mêmes yeux que lui. Elle était sa Petite Ange, lui n'était que Sirius Black.

Ange continuait de le regarder, manquant trébucher à force de ne pas regarder où elle allait. Elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, d'après l'intensité de son regard. Sa lutte intérieur contre l'envie de hurler que ce n'était pas juste se voyait tant que ça ? Sirius s'efforça de lui sourire, essayant de la rassurer sans ouvrir la bouche – le cri n'était pas loin. Elle ne le lui rendit cependant pas, un pli se formant entre ses sourcils.

- Je… enfin ne vous énervez pas mais… dit-elle, les joues un peu rouges, Mr Tristan dit que vous avez eu une conversation déplaisante avec James… alors je… je me demandais si… si, enfin si vous voulez en parler, je veux bien vous écouter.

Il piqua un fard monumental. Heureusement que James était trop occupé à taquiner Lily, un peu plus loin devant eux, sinon il aurait eu le droit a une moquerie des plus agaçante, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire arrêter pour le meurtre de son meilleur ami. Ange pris ses rougeur pour un malaise tout autre que celui qui le gênait, et s'empourpra a son tours, confuse.

- Désolée… je sais que vous n'aimez pas… Dit-elle, regardant ses chaussures. Mais quand j'ai vu que vous étiez en colère, je lui ai demandé… C'était… c'était plus fort que moi.

- Je n'aime pas quoi ? Demanda Sirius en essayant de paraître indifférent, ravi que la conversation ne tourne pas pour une fois autour de _ce qu'il aimait_.

- Quand je parle des morts…. Minauda Ange.

- Rien à voir. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est qui d'ailleurs Tristan ?

Il s'imaginait déjà Ange en train de parler à un vieux pervers qui allait se faire un plaisir de la lorgner une fois qu'elle serait dans sa baignoire. Qui d'autre passerait son temps à hanter une piscine ? Ou alors, c'était un bellâtre qui allait profiter de sa gentillesse et la faire pleurer, comme Fabian, une fois que plus rien ne le retiendrait dans le monde des vivants. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux hypothèses le mettait le plus en colère.

- C'est un vieil homme qui s'est noyé dans la piscine. Murmura Ange, comme si elle avait peur qu'il l'entende. Il…enfin il reste surtout là-bas pour…

- Mater les filles en bikini ? Termina Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.

C'était donc un vieux pervers. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas frapper les morts. Cela lui aurait passé les nerfs.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture, James et Lily s'étaient déjà installé à l'avant, James au volant, attendant que Sirius et Ange décide d'accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre. Le sourire de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il prit place à coté d'Ange, sur la banquette arrière, lui donna envie de donner un violent coup de pied dans son siège. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, et James semblait apprécier la sienne, même congelée. Ils avaient quinze ans lorsque Sirius s'était moqué de ses sentiments pour Lily ! Ce n'était pas du tout les mêmes circonstances ! Et il n'y avait vraiment rien de _drôle_.

Si cupidon existait, cet idiot avait de sérieux problèmes. Si Sirius mettait la main dessus, c'était un ange mort. Il aurait dût attendre que James soit muté au Groenland pour lancer sa stupide flèche. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter les regards appuyé de son pseudo meilleur ami dans le rétroviseur.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu nous fais une crise de grognerie. Dit Lily alors qu'il fusillait James du regard. Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser il n'y a même pas une heure !

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça. Dit James avec un petit rire. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier le paysage. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil significatif à Ange dans le rétroviseur.

Sirius donna un coup de pied si violent dans le siège de James que celui-ci manqua se cogner la tête contre le volant. Ange, elle, fit grise mine à ces mots. Lily se souvint de la remarque qu'elle avait faite dans les vestiaires, sur les jolies filles qu'il y avait avec elles. La jeune fille pensait certainement que Sirius avait beaucoup apprécié leur silhouette plutôt que la sienne. Trop occupée à faire ses pirouettes dans l'eau, elle n'avait pas remarqué que c'était _elle_ qu'il avait beaucoup regardé, fusillant du regard ceux qui avait le malheur de trop s'intéresser à elle.

- Mon dieu mon dieu… Dit-elle en poussant un soupir. On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Dit James en se massant le derrière du crâne, endoloris par le coup de Sirius.

- J'espère pour vous que vous parlez d'autre chose que de ma petite personne. Dit celui-ci d'une voix menaçante.

James hésita entre lui lancer une réplique cinglante ou lui rendre son coup de pied en reculant son siège. Sentant que l'un comme l'autre pourraient avoir des conséquences catastrophiques sur le reste de la journée, il préféra démarrer la voiture et entreprendre de rentrer.

Le voyage se fit en silence pour les deux garçons, Ange et Lily parlant avec animation de leur petite virée aquatique. Ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Sirius. Si jamais Lily mettait dans la tête d'Ange qu'il était le précurseur de la poussière et du désordre, James serait _vraiment_ veuf avant d'avoir été marié. Heureusement pour lui, elles parlaient plutôt des performances d'Ange lorsqu'elle était sous l'eau que de l'organisation de sa maison.

- Je me demande où tu as appris à faire ça. Disait Lily avec enthousiasme.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit Ange, rayonnante. Quand je suis entrée dans l'eau, j'ai eu envie de plonger et puis les mouvements sont venus tout seul.

De toute évidence, elle était très heureuse qu'on s'intéresse à elle pour autre chose que ses bizarreries. Sirius se reprocha intérieurement de ne pas assez souvent aborder d'autres sujets que son pouvoir avec elle. Ce ne devait pas être agréable de croire que la seule raison qui poussait des personnes à vous parler était parce que vous étiez une énigme pour la société.

- On aurait dit que tu dansais. Continua Lily. C'était de l'aquagym je crois ?

- Aucune idée ! Dit la jeune fille, toujours souriante. Mais par contre, ca fatigue…

- Tu m'étonnes, tu as les yeux tout rouges à force d'avoir été sous l'eau !

Sirius rit doucement. Au moins, Ange s'était amusé. Il senti alors quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Surpris – cela ne lui était jamais arrivé – il sortit son téléphone portable, et regarda le nom « Lunard » affiché sur l'écran, incrédule. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était mis à utiliser son portable qu'il fallait essayer de le contacter dessus.

- Comment on décroche ? Demanda-t-il en passant l'engin à Lily.

- C'est le petit bouton vert, là. Dit-elle en le regardant comme s'il était un parfais demeuré.

- Excuses-moi si j'ai beaucoup plus l'habitude d'être contacté par cheminée express ou hiboux postal. Grommela Sirius en appuyant sur ledit bouton.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Remus parlait avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne lui avait pas entendu depuis des années.

- Bon sang Sirius tu ne devineras jamais ! S'exclama-t-il à l'autre bout du fil, euphorique.

- Euh… bin… non, effectivement…

- Tu te rappelles du Cracmol qui m'a embauché hier ? Dit Remus avec un tel débit qu'il fut compliqué pour Sirius de comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. Et bien aujourd'hui, c'était ma journée d'essais, et devine quoi ? Il me laisse gérer la boutique à sa place ! Je ne vais pas faire de stupides livraisons mais m'occuper du bureau de tabac en lui-même ! Il veut même qu'on instaure une branche magique liée au chemin de traverse pour élargir la clientèle ! Bien sûr, on ne dira pas que je suis un loup-garou, mais quand même !

- C'est super ! S'exclama Sirius, vraiment heureux cette fois. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- Ca tu peux le dire ! Moi qui me disais qu'avoir appris la magie pendant sept ans ne m'aurait servis à rien, finalement je vais tenir une boutique sur le chemin de traverse ! Ajoute le fait qu'ils ont réussi à créer une potion qui neutralise les effets néfaste des transformations en loup et c'est le comble de la joie ! Peter est déjà là, j'appelle James après toi, et on se retrouve tous chez moi, d'accord ? Pour une fois que c'est moi qui ai quelque chose à fêter…

- James est avec moi. Coupa Sirius. Je le lui dirais. Par contre nous sommes avec Lily…

- Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Dit Remus tandis que la Lily en question lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

- Il y a aussi Ange. Précisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci avait parut un quart de seconde anxieuse, pensant peut-être que peu importait de quoi Sirius parlait avec son ami, cela signifiait pour elle passer la soirée seule chez lui. Il était cependant hors de question qu'il fasse une chose pareille. D'un, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser de nouveau livrée à elle-même, et de deux parce qu'il tenait à retrouver sa maison en un seul morceau.

- Qui est Ange ? Demanda Remus, surpris.

- Une amie. Dit Sirius. Elle est avec nous et je ne veux pas la laisser seule, ca ne te dérange pas ? Au moins Lily ne sera pas la seule fille.

- Comme tu veux. Dit Remus en se remettant de sa surprise. Venez dès que vous pouvez… Et si tu pouvais emmener une bouteille d'hydromel… Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'excuse dans sa voix.

- James se fera un plaisir d'en apporter une. Dit Sirius avec un sourire au concerné. A tout à l'heure.

- C'était Peter ? Dit James en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

- Non, Remus. Il a eu…euh, une promotion.

- C'est super ! S'exclama Lily. S'il y a bien une personne sur cette terre qui mérite ce genre de choses, c'est lui !

- Donc, on va chez lui ce soir, si j'ai bien compris. Dit James, tout aussi heureux.

- Ouais… il faut juste que tu emmènes une bouteille d'hydromel…

Bien qu'il ai expliqué à Ange qu'elle venait avec eux, la jeune fille parut un peu plus distante lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture, en face de chez Sirius. Elle avait suivit Lily sans broncher lorsqu'elle avait exposé l'envie de la coiffer une peu mieux. Tout ceci sans jamais croiser le regard de Sirius… mais pas en regardant ses chaussures non plus. Elle regardait à coté d'elle, souvent, sans dire un mot, mais n'avait pas cette attitude typique qu'elle avait d'ordinaire quand elle était gênée. Il y avait donc autre chose que de la reconnaissance ou autre bêtise du même genre dans sa nouvelle timidité.

- Tu crois qu'Ange m'en veux de l'avoir invitée sans lui avoir demandé son avis ? Demanda le jeune homme à James, une fois avoir retourné le sujet dans tout les sens.

- Elle avait l'air contente pourtant quand tu le lui a dit. Dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Elle doit juste être gênée que tu l'es invitée a une fête. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude.

- Non… c'est autre chose, j'en suis sûr…

- C'est peut-être la maladie d'amour ? Tu sais il parait que c'est très virulent ce genre de maladie. Tu lui a peut-être refilé !

- Crétin…

Dans la salle de bain, Lily entortillait les longues mèches blondes d'Ange autour de sa baguette pour les faire onduler. Le résultat était très satisfaisant. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine, avec son teint pâle comme de la craie, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux clairs.

- Voilà ! Dit-elle, contente de son travail. C'est quand même plus joli.

Ange ouvrit la bouche avec un sourire, mais la referma aussitôt, regardant à coté d'elle avec tristesse. Elle avait eu cette attitude depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la voiture. Que ce passait-il ? Ce crétin de Sirius avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas quand ils les avaient laissés seul tout les deux ?

- Tu veux en parler ? Dit simplement Lily, sentant que la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde n'était pas la meilleure solution.

- Non. Dit Ange d'une voix ferme.

Lily passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Toute deux se regardèrent dans le reflet du miroir, l'une encourageante, l'autre certainement sur le point de fondre en larmes. L'une aux yeux verts, et l'autre aux yeux bleus.

- Je suis là si tu as besoin. Dit Lily d'une voix douce, serrant Ange contre elle.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentils avec moi? Murmura Ange, les yeux étrangement brillants.

- Parce que quand on te voit, on à envie d'être gentil. Dit Lily avec un petit rire. Je ne m'étonne même pas que Sirius veuille tant te protéger. Je ne savais pas que tu voyais les morts avant de te connaître, et ca ne change absolument rien. Tu vois des choses que moi pas, c'est tout. Pour le reste, tu es une jeune fille de seize ans, que des idiots on laissés toute seule, et qui pourtant est très, très attachante. En plus, tu as de très beaux cheveux. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas désagréable d'être prise pour une poupée Barbie géante. Acquiesça Ange en souriant a son tours. Du moment que tu ne me fait pas essayer de vêtements…

Mais son sourire avait quelque chose de faux. Elle allait devoir en toucher de mots à Sirius. Si elle ne lui parlait pas à elle, peut-être qu'à lui elle se confierait.

- Eh bien ! Cite moi une merveille que tu ne sais pas faire ! Dit James en voyant les deux filles descendre de l'escalier.

Lily lui tira la langue tandis qu'Ange – toujours regardant à coté d'elle – évitait de croiser le regard de Sirius. Chose qui commençait à l'énerver passablement. James lui avait peut-être craché le morceau ? Peut-être qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle avait peur de lui à présent ? James ne se rendit pas compte – et il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi tant de haine d'ailleurs – que son meilleur ami le fusillait à présent du regard.

- Où est l'album ? Demanda Ange en regardant autour d'elle.

- Tu ne l'as pas assez regardé encore ? Dit Lily en riant.

- J'aime bien voir James et Sirius s'amuser sur les photos. Confessa Ange. C'est comme un film…

- Tu voudrais qu'on en prenne de toi ?

Ange regarda Lily avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

- On pourrait ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire – authentique cette fois.

- Bien sûr. Dit James en haussant les épaules. Rien ne presse de toute façon. Nous ne sommes certainement pas attendus pour tout de suite.

- Ou alors si, mais Remus attendra ! Dit Lily en ouvrant son sac.

Les yeux d'Ange s'agrandir d'avantage lorsqu'elle la vit plonger dans un petit sac à main qui n'aurait pas put logiquement contenir tout ce qu'elle y enlevait. James remarqua enfin le regard assassin de son ami et eu un sourire d'excuse. Il pensait que Sirius lui en voulait de retarder leur départ. Il était complètement à coté de la plaque, et Sirius aussi d'ailleurs prenant le sourire de James comme la confirmation de ses suspicions.

- Sourit ! Dit Lily en sortant – enfin – son appareil photo du sac.

James pris Ange par l'épaule et pris la pose avec elle, tout sourire, tandis que Lily lui lançait l'appareil pour qu'il fasse de même avec elle. Sirius fut pris en photo lui aussi, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne, et il accepta de prendre la pose avec Ange pour une seule et unique photo.

- Voilà ! Dit Lily en montrant les clichés entre ses doigts. Maintenant, il suffit d'en tremper quelques uns dans un liquide spécial, et nos mini-nous bougeront tout seul !

- On peut le faire maintenant ? Demanda Ange avec enthousiasme.

- Non, sinon on va être en retard ! Dit James en regardant sa montre.

Ange parut déçu, mais acquiesça. Elle regarda un long moment le salon avant de sortir. Puis son regard croisa enfin celui de Sirius. Celui-ci y chercha de la colère, de la gaine… mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, ses yeux bleus étaient insondables. Elle regarda de nouveau à coté d'elle, et se força à sourire.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet et c'est un Sirius de très, très mauvaise humeur qui dit bonjour à Remus une fois arrivé à destination.

- Sa moto à rendue l'âme ? Demanda Remus à James, inquiet, tandis que Lily poussait un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Non. Dit James, aussi inquiet que lui tout d'un coup. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend…

- Dites-moi une seule fois les crises de grogneries de Sirius étaient fondés. Dit Lily en haussant les épaules. Remus, voici Ange. Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire en montrant la jeune fille derrière elle. C'est une grande timide, mais tu as le droit de lui lancer un sort si jamais elle te vouvoie.

- Je m'en abstiendrais. Dit Remus en serrant la main d'Ange, toute bonne humeur retrouvée. Ravis de te connaître, Ange.

James se laissa tomber à coté de Sirius sur le canapé, en face d'un Peter qui avait certainement déjà but une ou deux bouteilles de whisky-Pur-Feu. Les cadavres sur la table le confirmaient d'ailleurs.

- Alors, raconte ! Dit James avec enthousiasme quand Remus entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

- J'ai une boutique à moi, c'est tout. Dit Remus en essayant de paraître modeste. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arriverais à garder mon état secret, surtout si le ministère s'en mêle – il jeta un regard appuyé à James qui éclata de rire – mais je peux te dire pour y avoir travaillé toute une journée que les ventes vont bon train du coté des moldus !

- Tant mieux ! Dit Peter en levant son verre – vide – avec un grand sourire. On moins, maintenant, il n'y à plus de chômiste dans la bande !

- Lily ne travail pas encore. Rappela James en se tournant vers sa petite amie, le regard malicieux.

- Je suis en formation. Dit celle-ci, vexée. Devenir guérisseuse à Saint Mangouste n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde ! Et puis je suis quand même rémunérée !

- Pourquoi diable fais-tu cette tête Sirius ? Demanda alors Remus, coupant court à la réplique de James.

- Je ne fais pas la tête. Dit celui-ci d'une voix qui disait tout le contraire.

- Racontes ça à un Hippogriffe en bois et il te met un coup dans les fesses. Marmonna James.

- C'est de ta faute ! S'énerva alors Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller lui raconter ça ? Hein ?

- Raconter quoi ? A qui ?

- Ange !

- Mais raconter quoi ? répéta James, surpris. Je ne lui ai presque pas parlé !

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu le sais très bien !

- Je te jure que non Sirius….

- Tu lui as dit que je l'aimais !

La phrase était sortie toute seule, presque contre sa volonté. Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant ces mots, Et Peter fit presque tomber son verre. Lily, elle, clignait des yeux avec une telle rapidité qu'on aurait put croire qu'elle les fermait. Sirius sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il chercha Ange du regard, pour voir sa réaction, mais elle n'était pas dans la pièce.

- Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit. Dit James avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire une chose pareille ?

- Alors pourquoi ne me regarde-t-elle plus ? S'impatienta Sirius, profitant de son absence pour parler d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas, tu as peut-être dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plut !

- Tu es amoureux de la petite blonde ? Demanda Remus, amusé. Et bien Sirius, je ne savais pas que tu les aimais plus jeunes que toi…

- Oh la ferme, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! S'énerva celui-ci en frappant le sol avec son pied.

- Heureusement qu'elle à choisi ce moment pour récupérer quelque chose dans la voiture. Poursuivit quand même Remus. Sinon elle aurait eu droit à la pire déclaration du siècle ! J'espère que tu ferras ca en vrai gentlemen… Les filles aiment bien les fleures, a ce qu'il parait…

- C'est ca, moques-toi. Grommela Sirius en se renfrognant. Je vous jure que si quand elle revient, il y en à un – ou surtout une – qui fait la moindre allusion à ce sujet on lira dans la gazette que je sus un meurtrier, c'est clair ? D'ailleurs Peter tu ne bois plus une goutte d'alcool, tu parles trop quand tu as trop bu.

- Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi ! Dit Peter en serrant son verre contre lui. Moi, je n'ai jamais fait un déshabillé devant les filles de l'équipe de Quidditch après une victoire sur Serpentard !

- Ce n'était pas moi ça. C'était James.

- Tiens, j'en apprends de bonnes moi ce soir ! Dit Lily avec un sourire.

- Ne les crois pas, ils ne racontent que des bêtises…

Il y eu alors un bruit sourd derrière le canapé. Remus fronça les sourcils en voyant un hibou grand duc frapper au carreau de sa vitre, un rouleau de parchemin autour de la patte. Il n'attendait pas de courrier pourtant.

- Mr Sirius Black, 18 Wolf's Pain, dans la salle à manger… Lut-il à voix haute après avoir pris la lettre du hibou.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Sans plus de cérémonies, il ouvrit le parchemin frappé du sceau des Black avec apréhension. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose en trente seconde. Pas à ca.

_Pour Mr. Sirius Orion Black._

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer la mort d'Orion Phineas Black troisième du nom, qui nous à quitté ce samedi 21 décembre au matin. Comme vous devez le savoir, son testament indique qu'en tant que fils aîné, et dernier mâle de la lignée Black, la totalité de ses biens vous reviennent de droit. Vous pouvez aussi venir recevoir votre dût dans les plus bref délais._

_Il est cependant dans nos obligation de vous faire savoir que l'épouse Walburga Druella Black peut demander à jouir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de la propriété de son mari, c'est pourquoi nous vous invitons à venir au ministère le 2 janvier prochain pour convenir d'un accord quand à votre héritage. _

_Sincères condoléances_

_Aziline Rosier_

_Responsable notaire._

Sirius mis quelques instant à reprendre contenance. Que son père soit mort, il s'en fichait. Qu'il lui lègue la totalité de ses biens, encore plus. Que sa mère veuille tout garder pour elle, qu'elle le fasse, cela lui passait au dessus. Non, ce qui lui serra les entrailles à l'en faire vomir, c'est le souvenir d'Ange qui regardait sans cesse à coté d'elle. Ange, qui voyait les morts.

- Où est Ange ? Dit-il d'une voix lente, blanche, qui surprit tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda James en se penchant pour lire la lettre à son tour.

- _Où est Ange _?

- Elle est partie dans la voiture. Dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait oublié quelque chose.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas revenue ?

Sirius se leva d'un bond, se précipitant vers la porte. Il commençait à se faire tard, et la neige s'était mise à tombée. On voyait la voiture garée en face de chez Remus, mais personne à coté. Sirius avança. Il n'y avait personne dedans non plus.

- Ange ? Appela-t-il, anxieux. Ange tu es là ?

Il attendit, regardant autour de lui, de plus en plus nerveux. Il entendit James le rejoindre, suivit de prêt par Lily, mais n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait. Sur le siège arrière, une fiche publicitaire de la piscine où ils étaient allés avait été soigneusement posée, un stylo dessus. En manquant arracher la portière, Sirius s'en empara, les mains tremblantes. Il ne connaissait pas l'écriture d'Ange, mais les taches qui avait fait couler l'encre à certains endroit signifiait qu'elle avait pleuré en écrivant ces mots.

_Je suis désolée, je n'apporte rien de bon. Ne me cherchez pas, vous ne me trouverez pas. _

_Merci pour tout, j'ai passé les deux meilleurs jours de toute ma vie. Je ne vous oublierez pas, je ne pourrais pas. _

_Sirius, ton père te dit adieu, il aurait aimé te parler de vive voix, mais il ne le peut plus maintenant. Il m'a fait comprendre que je n'ai rien à faire dans un monde si différent du miens. Il a même dit que vous pouviez avoir des problèmes si on venait à savoir que je connaissait le secret magique, et s'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est vous attirer des ennuis. _

_Encore merci pour tout Sirius tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Je suis désolée d'avoir failli gâcher ta vie et de partir comme ça, sans rien dire. Je ne suis pas une excellente prisonnière. Embrasses Lily et James pour moi, même Remus. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps, mais lui aussi à l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée_

_Avec toute l'affection que je peux donner_

_Ange._

Quelque part, très loin de chez Remus, Ange arrêta de courir. Elle avait les jambes engourdies, de la neige dans les cheveux et les mains rouges de froid, mais cela importait peu. Elle se retourna, les larmes coulant lamentablement le long de ses joues, regardant la longue distance qu'elle avait parcourue avec effrois. Ils ne pouvaient pas la retrouver, ils ne savaient pas où elle pouvait habiter, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de maison, ils ne savaient pas où elle pourrait aller, puisqu'elle n'avait justement nulle part où aller. Et même si elle savait qu'elle avait fait ça pour eux, cela lui faisait mal, encore plus mal que lorsque Dumbledore lui avait montré sa baguette.

Elle se figea un instant, surprise. C'était étrange, mais à l'instant, elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu la voix de Sirius qui hurlait son nom…

* * *

Nan! Me tuez pas! Je vous jure que c'est necessaire pour l'histoire!

la suite samedi au plus tard (mais si y'en à beaucoup qui la réclame avant, je la mettrais demain soir si je l'ai finie ^^)

Une tite review? (ouais ze suis gourmande de ces choses là ^^)

* * *


	8. Identité

_**

* * *

**_

Bonsoir!

Ra la la je suis trop prise dans cette histoire, les chapitres arrivent vachement vite! Enfin je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose!

Voilà donc THE chapitre révélateur et déclencheur de la petite romance (enfin petite.... façon de parler)

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et je trouve vraiment gentil que certaines me mettent dans leurs favoris ^^

par contre, comme je l'ai envoyé a certaines personne, j'aimerais faire un blog avec cette histoire et des illustrations de la fic (je dessine beaucoup et je fais les colorisations à l'ordi). Seulement faire des illustrations est assez long (enfin les colos, maintenant les dessins à la main je maitrise XD) et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas très envie de passer du temps à faire ca pour rien ^^'. Donc dites moi si ca vous plairait ou pas !

bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Identité**_

James regarda Sirius serrer la lettre d'Ange dans sa main, le poing serré, les membres tremblants. Il pensait à la même chose que lui, il en était sûr. Si Ange était partit, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de la retrouver. Ce n'était pas une sorcière, donc même à seize ans, elle n'avait pas la trace sur elle, et la communauté magique ne tenait pas de registre sur les moldus. Ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer de la suivre à la trace, mais même avec l'odorat développé de Sirius en chien, il allait être difficile de sentir quoique ce soit dans la neige.

Ils ne reverraient plus Ange, et si cette idée lui aurait parut plaisante la veille, elle lui tordait les entrailles à présent. Pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Après tout, elle s'était toujours débrouillé toute seule. Mais parce que Sirius, qui ne pleurait jamais, avait les yeux beaucoup trop brillants…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.

La question n'était pas « où est Ange ». Tout le monde avait compris en l'entendant hurler son prénom qu'elle était partie. La question était pourquoi ?

- Mon père… Dit Sirius avec une telle colère dans la voix que Lily recula d'un pas. Cet enfoiré est mort. Et elle l'a vu.

- Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Dit James, surpris. Et pourquoi serait-elle partie parce qu'elle à vu ton père ?

- Parce qu'il lui a dit qu'on risquait d'avoir des problèmes si jamais on venait à savoir qu'elle était avec nous. Répondit Sirius d'une voix plus forte que jamais. Bon sang j'aurais dût lui dire que ca ne faisait rien ! S'énerva-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans les roues de la voiture. J'aurais dut ! Cet enfoiré lui a fait croire ce qu'il voulait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a cru ? Que parce qu'il m'avait donné la vie il avait le droit de la gâcher ? Qu'est-ce que ca pouvait lui faire qu'on soit avec une moldue bon sang !

- Sirius…

Mais Sirius était déjà secoué de tremblements, prêt à se transformer en chien pour rattraper Ange. James regarda le visage de son ami s'allonger, son corps se courber et de longs poils noirs remplacer ses vêtements sans rien trouver à y redire. Il aurait put lui crier que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il neigeait, et qu'il ne connaissait pas son odeur, Sirius serait quand même partit. Il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que rien ni personne n'arrivait à lui enlever une idée de la tête. Surtout quand cette idée avait germée grâce au désespoir.

A coté de lui, Lily s'était mise à pleurer. Remus et Peter les avaient rejoints devant la maison, alertés par le cri de Sirius et Peter regardait alternativement les empreintes de pattes de chien dans la neige et Lily qui sanglotait. Remus, lui, passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, très inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il tandis que Lily posait sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est Ange, elle s'est enfuie. Dit James en poussant un long soupir.

- Nous avons fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Peter, surpris.

- Non… non, c'est le père de Sirius…

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Acquiesça Remus, la peau un peu plus blanche que d'ordinaire. Sirius l'a pesté si fort que tout le quartier à dut l'entendre… Cette fille voyait donc les morts ?

- Oui… là je crois que maintenant plus personne ne peut le nier… Soupira James en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants d'avantage. Cela ressemble tellement au père de Sirius de monter la tête des personnes que côtoie son fils parce qu'elles ne sont pas à son goût… Il avait essayé de faire croire à ma mère que Sirius était un voleur pour qu'elle m'interdisse de lui parler, il y a cinq ans, tu te souviens ?

- Mais il est mort… Répéta Peter.

- Elle regardait tout le temps à coté d'elle. Sanglota Lily sur l'épaule de Remus. Tout le temps depuis que nous étions partit de la piscine. On aurait dût s'en douter. Ca se voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas ! J'aurais dût insister…

Elle lui avait demandé dans la salle de bain si quelque chose n'allait pas. Si seulement à ce moment là elle avait insisté, elle ne serait pas partie comme ca. Elle l'aurait rassuré. Alors que maintenant, ils auraient un mal fou à la retrouver. Peut-être même qu'ils ne la retrouveraient pas.

- C'est une moldue n'est-ce pas ? Dit Remus après un moment de silence. C'est pour cela que vous avez si peur de ne pas la retrouver. Parce qu'elle n'a aucune trace sur elle.

- Oui. Dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus semblait songeur. Avait-il une idée derrière la tête ?

- Est-ce que vous avez des photos d'elle ?

De son coté, Sirius courait à toute allure, comme jamais il n'avait couru. La neige engourdissait ses pattes, mais il continuait d'avancer, flairant l'odeur de fleurs du shampoing d'Ange. C'était la seule odeur qu'il avait retenu d'elle, une odeur qu'il ressentait plus forte maintenant qu'il était un chien, son odorat s'étant intensifié. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre la main – ou plutôt la patte - dessus. Plus il avançait, plus l'odeur était faible, alors que dans la direction opposée, il n'avait rien sentit du tout. Il fallait pourtant qu'il la retrouve. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Imaginer que dans deux semaines, elle serait à nouveau sale et en guenilles alors qu'il aurait put prendre soin d'elle le rendait malade. Sans parler de la douleur qui lui donnait envie de vomir. C'était ca qu'on ressentait, lorsqu'on perdait celle qu'on aimait ? Rogue avait-il ressentit cette même impression de vide lorsque Lily avait dit oui à James ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva de la compassion envers son ennemi de toujours. Personne, pas même le pire sorcier ne méritait d'éprouver une telle douleur.

Où avait-elle put aller ? Par où avait-elle put se diriger ? Y avait-il un endroit où elle voulait retourner ? Une maison, un parc, une ville à laquelle elle était attachée ? Elle avait forcément lâché quelque chose à ce sujet ! Il n'avait pas put passer deux jours sans en apprendre un peu plus que son prénom et son âge!

Au bout d'une minute qui lui avait parut durer cent ans, Sirius arriva au sommet d'une pente, légèrement essoufflé. Il avait parcouru une longue distance sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne pensait pas qu'Ange aurait put aller si loin en si peu de temps, pourtant le parfum était redevenu clair, net, plus enivrant que lorsqu'elle s'était tenue prêt de lui. Un mélange de fleurs dût au shampoing, et une autre, plus fruitée, qui devait être celle de sa peau ou de ses vêtements. Il sentait l'odeur plus nettement, mais il la sentait encore loin. Sans se poser plus de questions, il reprit sa course, suivant son odorat.

Chez Remus, Lily, James, Peter et ce dernier montait dans la voiture de James, les photos que Lily avait prises quelques heures plus tôt avec eux. C'était une chance qu'Ange ai parlé des photos magiques chez Sirius. Sinon l'idée de Remus n'aurait aboutit a rien.

- C'est peut-être un peu tard pour aller au commissariat, non ? Dit Lily en montant à coté de James, anxieuse.

- Il n'est jamais tard pour signaler une disparition. Rétorqua Remus.

- Mais si Sirius la trouve avant ?

- Il nous appellera, j'en suis sûr. Et il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Ils ne mirent pas cinq minutes pour arriver au poste de police du quartier. Ce fut Lily qui y entra la première, se ruant presque vers la secrétaire.

- Nous venons signaler une disparition. Dit-elle précipitamment en lui tendant les photos (que par chance elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre mobiles). C'est la jeune fille blonde à coté du jeune homme à lunette… nous avons peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

La secrétaire pris les photos et les regarda un long moment, les sourcils froncés. Elle releva la tête vers Lily, quelque peu agacée – chose que la jeune fille ne compris pas.

- Attendez ici s'il vous plait. Dit-elle en se levant tandis que James et les autres rejoignaient Lily. Je vais parler à mon supérieur.

James la regarda partir, incrédule.

- C'est moi où elle vient de nous snober ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Peter.

- Peut-être qu'à cause de nous, elle va finir sa journée plus tard. Dit Peter en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas une raison…

La jeune femme revint quelque minute plus tard, accompagné d'un homme plus âgé au front dégarnis. Il regarda les petits groupes avec un sourire navré. Il tenait à la main les photos d'Ange.

- Désolé pour l'attente. Dit-il en les saluant. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

James et Peter restèrent un moment sans bouger, surpris – ils venaient tout deux d'une famille de sang pur – tandis que Remus – sang mêlé – et Lily – née moldue – suivait l'homme sans dire un mot. Dans le monde de la sorcellerie, lorsqu'on donnait une photo, cela suffisait pour lancer un avis de recherche. Pas dans celui des moldus.

L'homme s'assit en face d'un long bureau, recouvert de paperasses, et leur fit signe de s'assoir. Les trois chaises furent immédiatement occupées et James se retrouva le seul idiot debout. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le regard que leur lançait le policier. Il semblait… compatissant.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? Demanda-t-il en montrant Ange sur les photos.

- Nous sommes des amis. Dit Lily, un peu trop rapidement peut-être.

- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas dans nos listes… marmonna le policier en levant les sourcils. Enfin… Ecoutez, ce n'est pas en nous apportant des photographies différents que nous réussiront à la retrouver.

- Nous pensions qu'avec plusieurs, cela vous aiderait un peu plus… Marmonna Lily, gênée.

- Je crois que nous en avons assez pour retracer chaque période de sa vie. Dit le policier avec un sourire désabusé. Cela suffit maintenant je pense…

- N'exagérez pas. Dit Peter, surpris. Il n'y a que dix photos, et elles ont toutes étés faites le même jour !

- Je parle des autres photos.

Il y eu un long blanc que le policier pris pour de la gène.

- Je sais que cela peut-être dur pour les proches. Continua-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Ne pas savoir si elle est vivante ou non, ne pas avoir la moindre piste sur sa disparition… Mais apporter tout les mois des photographies différentes n'aidera pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'aller à chaque fois dans un commissariat différent, ou de venir chacun votre tour. Nous faisons déjà tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la retrouver, croyez-le bien…

Personne ne dit rien, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tout les mois ? Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient signaler la disparition d'Ange! Le policier sortit alors de son tiroir une affiche noire et blanche, où apparaissait une grande photographie. Une photo d'un visage a peine plus jeune que celui qu'ils connaissaient, un peu plus joufflu, et plus souriant. C'était une photo d'Ange tenant fièrement une coupe dans la main. En haut, il y avait noté « Avez-vous vu cette jeune fille » en caractère gras. En bas, un numéro de téléphone à contacter en cas de renseignements. Il y avait une forte récompense à la clef. James regarda l'avis de recherche, le visage livide.

- Son nom… murmura-t-il, en regardant les deux derniers mots sous le numéro de téléphone.

- Cela fait deux ans maintenant vous savez ? Dit le policier qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Pour vous cela à dût paraître plus long… Je crains qu'il n'y ait cependant plus d'espoir. Nous cherchons toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Lily porter sa main à sa bouche, le visage horrifié. Toute l'Angleterre est au courant. Si quelqu'un l'avait vue, il l'aurait reconnue… Moi-même j'ai tout de suite sut de qui vous parliez…

Toute l'Angleterre était au courant… toute sauf la communauté magique de toute évidence, Si elle n'avait aucun lien avec la magie, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les sorciers aident à la retrouver…

Au moins, maintenant, ils avaient la réponse à une de leurs questions. Ange était belle et bien une moldue – humaine. Mais elle ne s'appelait pas Ange…

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne… non, une excellente raison, Ange. Une excellente !

Sirius l'avait retrouvée, assise sur un banc, regardant la neige autour d'elle, dans un parc de la ville. Au lieu de ressentir du soulagement, il avait cependant sentit monter en lui une colère cent fois plus forte que lorsqu'il avait lut la lettre. Ange se leva d'un bond, terrifié. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Elle avait peut-être demandé a ces idiots de morts de la tenir au courant, de lui dire quand il serait proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau s'enfuir, mais personne ne savait qu'il se transformait en chien, personne. Sa petite ruse ne lui avait servi a rien, et elle allait souffrir !

- C'est quoi ca, hein ? Continua-t-il à fulminer, avançant lentement vers elle. Je t'invite chez moi, j'essaye de te faire passer de bons moments, je m'occupe de toi, et toi tu me remercie en prenant la fuite ?

Elle recula à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Elle se retrouva vite contre le mur qui délimitait le parc, livide, les lèvres tremblantes. Seulement cette fois, Sirius se fichait complètement de lui faire peur. Au contraire. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il avait ressentit, elle ne se doutait même pas de la peur qu'elle lui avait faite à lui.

- Alors ? Dit-il entre ses dents, le visage un cinq centimètre du sien. C'est quoi, ton excuse ? A part être une idiote sans cervelle qui croit tout ce qu'on lui dit ?

- Je… il a dit que je… Balbutia Ange, confuse.

- Oui ? Dit Sirius, menaçant.

- Ce… c'était malsain…

- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est malsain, moi ? C'est qu'une gamine écoute ce que lui dit un mort plutôt que d'écouter ses amis ! Vivants ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, hein ? Tu voulais jouer les martyres ?

- N…non, bien sûr que non… Mais il a dit que vous auriez des problèmes et puis…

- J'espère que par il tu n'entends pas mon père Ange. Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.

- Il s'inquiétait pour vous !

- Mon père me déteste ! Dit Sirius d'une voix trop calme pour être rassurante. Il a peut-être oublié de te le dire ? Tu savais qu'il m'a renié ? Qu'il ne me considère plus comme son fils ? Et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour me pourrir la vie ?

- Mais je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Dit Ange avec force. C'est malsain !

- Et c'est ca ta bonne excuse ? Être une moldue ?

Elle ne broncha pas en entendant ce mot. Son père l'avait certainement déjà mise au courant. Bon sang si seulement lui aussi il avait put voir les morts ! Il lui aurait collé une droite bien placé à ce géniteur à la noix!

Ange baissa les yeux, regardant ses chaussures. Elle avait toujours les lèvres tremblantes.

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison ? Devina Sirius sans mal.

Elle ne fit pas un mouvement. Il la prit alors par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder. Yeux gris contre yeux bleus, bien qu'il n'y avait plus de colère ni de défi dans aucun des deux regards. Il vit quelques larmes naître au coin des yeux d'Ange, mais rien d'aussi abondant que lorsqu'elle avait pleuré pour Fabian. Dans un geste automatique, il effleura sa joue avec le dos de sa main, plus calme que cinq secondes auparavant. Il frémit. Elle était glacée.

- Je t'avais dit qu'une robe légère n'était pas une bonne idée. Dit-il, toute contenance retrouvée.

- Je n'ai pas froid. Dit Ange, sans sourire à sa remarque.

Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux. Elle poussa un long soupir, et un semblant de sourire apparut enfin sur ses lèvres. Pendant dix minutes, elle avait fait beaucoup plus que 16ans.

- Je suis vraiment une prisonnière maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle.

- Oh oui. Dit Sirius en souriant à son tour, le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée faisant enfin effet sur lui. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je t'ai laissé sans surveillance deux minutes et tu m'as filé entre les doigts, compte sur moi pour ne plus te lâcher d'une semelle !

L'idée d'avoir une excuse pour la suivre en toute circonstance l'avait séduit à la seconde où il y avait pensé. Son téléphone vibra alors dans sa poche. Certain qu'il s'agissait de James ou de Lily, inquiet, il décrocha sans regarder le numéro.

- Je l'ai retrouvée. Dit-il dans le combiné. Elle va bien.

- Nous non plus nous n'avons pas de nouvelle. Dit la voix de Lily, blanche et tremblante, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sirius il faut que tu rentres, ce n'est pas grave si on ne la retrouve pas tout de suite… Elle n'a pas put aller bien loin.

- Lily, est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Dit Sirius, septique.

- Oui je sais. Moi aussi je m'inquiète. Continua Lily, imperturbable. Reviens quand même d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à laisser ca en sûreté. Nous avons un problème beaucoup plus grave…

- Lily, il se passe quelque chose ?

- Oui, Dumbledore est là aussi.

- Ca concerne Ange ?

- Evidemment, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Il vaut mieux que je vienne seul ?

- Oui, je pense… reviens vite d'accord ? C'est important. Compris ?

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Mais Lily avait déjà raccroché. Sirius regarda un long moment le téléphone. Il avait déjà joué a ce petit jeu avec Lily, quelques mois plus tôt, pour l'anniversaire de James. A ce moment là, c'était lui qui avait parlé de toute autre chose pendant que Lily lui demandait quel cadeau il lui avait fait. Là, cependant, le ton de sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec de la curiosité. Dumbledore était chez Remus. Il se passait donc quelque chose. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait voir Ange… pourquoi Lily lui avait-elle donc demandé de ne pas rentrer avec elle ?

- Ange, jure-moi que tu ne partiras pas si je te laisse seule. Dit-il en la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Jures-moi.

- D'accord. Dit Ange, d'une petite voix.

- Croix de bois ?

Ange le regarda, surprise, avant de sourire d'un sourire des plus authentiques.

- Croix de bois ! Dit-elle en croisant les doigts.

- Je croyais que c'était croix de fer ? Dit Sirius en souriant à son tour.

- Si j'ai envie de dire croix de bois, je dis croix de bois !

Avec un grand éclat de rire, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Le trajet fut plus long, n'ayant pas la rapidité d'un chien, mais il n'était pas vraiment pressé de retourner chez Remus. Ce qui l'attendait là-bas le rendait anxieux. Ange, elle, le suivait sans regarder ailleurs que devant elle, ce qui était bon signe. Au moins, il n'y avait pas un mort aux alentours qui accaparait son attention.

- Attends-moi là. Dit Sirius lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la pente devant chez Remus. Je vais faire vite, je te le promets.

Ange acquiesça et le regarda partir avec appréhension. Sirius, lui, ne tarda pas à pousser la porte. Il ne pris même pas la peine de frapper. Il était pressé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, sur les nerfs.

Elle avait beau avoir juré qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas, il n'était sûr de rien.

- Bonsoir Sirius. Dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

Il était assis sur l'un des canapés, à coté de James. Lily avait le visage dans les mains, à coté de Remus, et Peter regardait par la fenêtre, le regard vide. Une atmosphère qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- J'ai appris que la jeune fille s'était enfuie. Poursuivit Dumbledore. Je suis désolé… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous la retrouverons, nous ferrons le nécessaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta Sirius, de plus en plus anxieux.

- Je sais à présent pourquoi Ange voit les morts. Dit Dumbledore, d'une voix apaisante.

Sirius leva les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à alors ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Elle est… possédée…

Lily émit un gémissement, serrant un peu plus son visage dans ses mains. James renifla avec mépris tandis que Remus regardait résolument ses pieds. Sirius, lui, croisa le regard de son ancien directeur, y cherchant une petite lueur qui lui prouverait qu'il plaisantait.

Pourtant, il avait l'air sérieux.

- Comment… ? Commença Sirius.

- Ange est une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Coupa Dumbledore. Nous en avons eu la preuve il n'y a pas une demi-heure. Elle s'appelle Angela Welber, et à disparue il y a deux ans. A l'époque, la presse moldue en à beaucoup parlé, car elle est la fille d'un grand constructeur. Il me semble qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'où elle venait ? C'est sûrement parce qu'à cette époque, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, une entité des plus puissante à pris possession d'elle. Une entité dangereuse, aussi bien pour elle-même que pour les autres…

- Possédée ? Répéta Sirius, incrédule. Vous plaisantez !

- Vous souvenez-vous de sa réaction lorsqu'elle a vu ma baguette ?

Oh oui il s'en souvenait. C'était même difficile de ne pas s'en souvenir. Ange, terrifiée, qui avait mal, et dont la voix était cave, rauque, d'outre tombe. Elle avait eu la même réaction chez les Weasley… et n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ses paroles lorsque cela se produisait ?

C'était tout de même impossible ! Une entité ? Mais Dumbledore était un grand sorcier ! Le plus grand ! Comment pouvait-il croire à des choses aussi absurdes ?

- J'ai montré à James ce symbole – il montra à Sirius une réplique parfaite du tatouage qu'Ange avait dans le dos – et il m'a dit qu'elle l'avait sur elle. Continua Dumbledore, interprétant son silence comme de la peur. Hors, sur les photographies du commissariat, elle n'a rien du tout de ce genre sur le corps. C'était l'élément manquant à ma théorie. Nous devons à présent la retrouver pour lui enlever cette chose du corps. C'est cela qui fait qu'elle peut voir les morts. Ensuite nous pourrons la remmener chez elle. Ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé pour elle. J'y veillerais personnellement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos amis m'ont dit que vous vous étiez attaché à elle, et je peux vous jurer que je veillerais a son bien, vous avez ma parole.

- Vous voulez… lui effacer la mémoire ?

Sirius recula d'un pas, hochant la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne se souciait même plus de savoir si oui ou non Ange avait bel et bien quelque chose en elle. La seule chose qui résonnait a ses oreilles, c'était que Dumbledore voulait lui effacer la mémoire. Elle allait donc tout oublier ? Ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé pour elle ?

Son regard croisa alors celui de Lily, et il comprit. Elle avait anticipé le pire. Elle lui avait laissé le choix de voir la fille qu'il aimait l'oublier ou continuer à vivre avec lui. Et ce choix était déjà tout fait. C'était égoïste, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Même si elle voyait les morts, elle était heureuse avec lui, non ? Même s'il devait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, en n'étant qu'un ami, elle était heureuse ! Qu'est-ce que le reste importait ?

- C'est nécessaire. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Elle doit souffrir. Cette entité doit lui faire mal lorsqu'elle prend le dessus, et cela doit arriver fréquemment. De plus, elle est obligée de vivre en réprouvée, loin de sa famille. Elle ne se souvient même pas d'eux. Elle à la chance d'être tombé sur nous, nous qui avons le pouvoir de la libérer. Nous devons donc la retrouver et…

- Et si je refuse ? Coupa Sirius.

Il était à présent dans une colère noire. Ils voulaient lui enlever sa petite Ange. Ils voulaient le rayer de sa vie, alors que c'était certainement la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à présent. Dans ce monde de guerre, il avait trouvé le soleil dans le sourire d'Ange, et on voulait le condamner de nouveau à l'obscurité. C'était hors de question. Lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur, même si cela se résumait à n'être que son ami.

- Sirius. Dit James, réprobateur. Sa famille la cherche depuis deux ans. Je suis sûr que eux aussi, ils lui manquent. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est tout.

- Elle à dit qu'elle avait passé les deux plus beaux jours de sa vie ! S'emporta Sirius, reculant un peu plus.

- Parce qu'elle ne se souvient pas de sa vie avant. Dit Dumbledore avec pertinence.

- Elle est bien avec nous !

- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Dit James.

Sirius recula d'avantage, la main prête à plonger sur sa baguette.

- Vous ne savez pas… Dit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Dit James en se levant. Tu l'aimes non ? Alors tu devrais vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle ! On va aller la chercher tout les deux, et la ramener ici. Dumbledore l'aidera, et elle retrouvera sa vraie vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui arriver de mieux ?

Sirius se rapprochait de la porte, James de plus en plus prêt. Le sort partit tout seul, James fut projeter à l'autre bout du salon tandis que la porte claquait. Remus poussa un long soupir avant d'aider James à se relever.

- C'était prévisible. Dit-il tandis que James jurait comme un arracheur de dents.

- Ce crétin. Pesta celui-ci en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Il faut la trouver avant lui !

- Je crois que c'est trop tard. Soupira Dumbledore. N'est-ce pas Lily.

Lily soutint son regard avec défi.

- Il l'a retrouvée ? S'étonna James en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

- Oui. Dit Lily. Quand je l'ai appelé, il l'avait retrouvée.

- Mais bon sang Lily qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Il l'aime ! S'emporta Lily. Tu voulais que tes amis connaissent le même bonheur que toi ! Tu voulais qu'eux aussi trouvent quelqu'un ! Sirius l'a trouvée, et elle l'aime aussi ! S'ils veulent vivre comme ça, tant mieux pour eux ! C'est leurs problèmes ! Nous n'avons pas à les obliger ! Cette décision leur revient à eux, pas à nous !

- Mais bon sang Lily Angela est possédée par la mort !

- Je m'en fiche ! Et vous pouvez bien l'appeler Angela, Marta ou Renée, elle sera toujours Ange ! Et elle l'aime.

C'était une vérité que Sirius et Ange devait découvrir seul. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de leur enlever la chance de vivre tout les deux. Pendant des années, elle avait suivit le point de vue de Severus, détestant James simplement parce que lui le détestait. Si elle avait continué ainsi, elle ne vivrait pas les plus beaux jours de sa vie en ce moment. C'était un choix qui leur revenait à eux et à personne d'autre, et ca personne ne lui enlèverait de la tête. Elle avait fait la bonne chose en prévenant Sirius. Elle ne regrettait rien.

Dehors, Sirius s'empara de la main d'Ange et l'entraina loin très loin de chez Remus. Il transplana avec elle, juste devant chez lui, et sortit les clefs de la moto.

- On va beaucoup voler maintenant. Dit-il en enclenchant le moteur. Ca te va ?

- Oui. Dit Ange en posant sa tête au creux de son dos.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre de la vitesse. Il s'envola loin de ceux qui voulaient lui arracher la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde. En bas, les lumières de noël éclairaient en petits point lumineux les villes qu'ils surplombaient. Ange se pencha quelque fois pour les regarder, et cette fois, Sirius ne l'en empêcha pas. Il admira le paysage avec elle, heureux qu'elle lui fasse prendre conscience qu'il avait une chance folle de vivre dans un monde ou tout était magique.

Le trajet dura longtemps, assez longtemps pour qu'Ange commence à somnoler. Sirius descendit en piqué lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune fille le serrer de moins en moins fort. Ils arrivèrent quelque part, en France d'après la langue que les passants parlaient, pas très loin de l'Allemagne. Là où personne ne viendrait les chercher.

- Aller Petite Ange. Dit Sirius en lui prenant la main, sentant qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. On va chercher un bel endroit ou dormir…

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il la connaissait, que deux jours qu'il lui parlait, et il ne connaissait pratiquement rien d'elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un hôtel restaurant, la moto garée un peu plus loin, il avait l'impression d'avoir tenue sa main toute sa vie.

* * *

_Moua ah ah! Alors le prochain chapitre arrivera certainement dans la soirée XD_

_lol nan quand même pas, mais il arrivera très rapidement, parce que c'est le genre de chapitre que j'attends avec impatience d'écrire parce qu'il y a dedans The truc que tout le monde attend (limite on lit les fics juste pour voir arriver ce moment!)_

_Moua ah ah je trouve ca romantique Sirinouchet qui prend la fuite avec Ange pour ne pas qu'elle l'oubli... pourquoi ca ne m'arrive pas à moi ce genre de trucs, hein? _

_Enfin donc, le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Ensemble" ^^ (kyaaa)_

_lol merci de suivre l'histoire ^^_

_a bientôt!_


	9. Ensemble

_**

* * *

**_

Bonsoir!!!!

Désolée, je n'ai pas put répondre a vos reviews personnellement, j'étais chez la grand-mère et celle-ci n'a pas la wi-fi ^^'

Voilà donc le chapitre "Ensemble" et je peux vous dire que c'est le chapitre que je pourrais réecrire des centaines de fois! j'ai dut me faire violence pour ne pas soumettre plusieurs sénarios à la fin... Ya falut que je choississe et j'espère que la version finale vous plaira!

Si j'ai bien vu il y en a beaucoup qui sont pour le blog avec els illustrations. Je dirais juste à mallilite que je ne vais faire ce blog qu'une fois l'histoire terminée. Je vous ai habitué a mettre presque un chapitre tout les deux jours, je crois que certaines m'en voudrait si je m'arrêtait êndant toute une semaine ^^'

enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^ et encore merci de me lire!

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_Ensemble_**

Lorsqu'Ange se réveilla le lendemain, elle était allongée dans un grand lit avec de chaudes couvertures. A part le lit de Sirius, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dormit dans un lit aussi confortable. Elle se redressa légèrement, regardant à coté d'elle. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, Sirius l'avait couchée un peu après leur entrée dans l'hôtel. Le voyage les avait beaucoup fatigués, donc le jeune homme ne devait pas être bien loin.

Elle le trouva, encore endormi sur un fauteuil, dans une position qui ne devait pas être très confortable. Il allait avoir un torticolis, ca c'était sûr. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle descendit du lit et se rapprocha de lui. Hier, ils avaient pris la fuite. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, et doutait que Sirius lui en expliquerait la raison, mais ils avaient fuit Lily et les autres. Elle aurait dût être triste pour Lily, parce qu'à part Sirius, c'était la personne à laquelle elle s'était le plus attachée, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était seule avec Sirius à présent, comme il y avait deux jours. Elle l'avait rien que pour elle, il ne s'inquiéterait que de ses désirs a elle, pas ceux des autres. Et cela l'enchantait.

Elle se mit à genoux, à coté du fauteuil, les bras sur l'accoudoir, et le regarda dormir un long moment. Elle aurait put rester ainsi des heures, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait l'habitude d'observer sans bouger et de toucher avec les yeux. Elle s'amusa à détailler chaque trait du visage du jeune homme, s'imaginant en train de caresser ses cheveux noirs, si différents des siens. Il avait un peu de barbe qui commençait à pousser, et elle dut presque se faire violence pour résister à la tentation de le toucher cette fois-ci. Il ne mis pas très longtemps à se réveiller à son tours.

Ses yeux gris, un peu plus clair que noir, se posèrent immédiatement sur elle, et elle y décela de la surprise. Pourtant, cette fois, elle ne rougit pas. C'était lui qui rougissait.

- Oula. Dit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête, avec un sourire d'excuse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller en voyant autre chose que le plafond. Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

- Pas trop. Dit Ange en lui souriant.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Il se passa la main sur le visage, comme chaque matin, et sentit vite en touchant son menton qu'il aurait besoin d'un bon rasage. Il allait également s'acheter des vêtements moldu dans la journée. S'ils ne devaient pas rentrer en Angleterre, il ne pouvait décemment pas garder les mêmes vêtements. L'idée de trainer à nouveau Ange dans les magasins le fit sourire. Il allait encore devoir trouver des compromis pour qu'elle accepte d'autres habits.

Après s'être étiré pendant une longue minute – Il avait l'impression que tout ses membres étaient en charpie – il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sous l'œil d'Ange.

- Tu t'es déjà lavée ? Demanda-t-il tendit qu'il entreprenait de se raser avec sa baguette

- Non, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller… Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle était toujours à genoux a coté du fauteuil. Sirius se concentra le plus possible sur la baguette, essayant de ne pas se couper – chose compliquée lorsqu'on avait pris l'habitude de se raser avec un rasoir – et il se promit d'acheter de quoi lui faciliter la tache le jour même. Finalement, il s'en sortit sans une écorchure.

- Vas-y alors. Dit-il en se regardant dans le miroir, content de lui. Je vais chercher le petit déjeuné, dac ?

- D'accord. Dit Ange en se levant.

- Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Sirius en la voyant se diriger à son tours vers la salle de bain.

- Non, c'est bon. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Prenez ce que vous voulez.

- Ange s'il-te-plait. Soupira Sirius, la main sur la poignée de porte. Ne m'oblige pas à recourir au chantage et aux menaces pour que tu me tutoie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trente ans quand tu me dis « vous ». Pour quelqu'un de 19ans, ca la fout mal…

Elle avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain, aussi il ne vit pas si elle souriait ou se fichait complètement de sa remarque. L'eau se mis à couler dans la douche, et il sortit de la chambre avant que des idées mal placées naisse dans cette partie de son cerveau qu'il ne controlait pas. Essayant de ne pas penser à Ange sous la douche, il médita sur un moyen de lui enlever sa sale manie de le vouvoyer. Elle avait pourtant tutoiyer James et Lily tout de suite, quand elle les avait vus. Il l'intimidait peut-être ?

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une cafétéria pour les clients de l'hôtel. Il regarda un long moment les petit déjeuné proposés, et manqua s'étrangler en constatant que tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était des croissants et du café. Ils étaient dans quel pays déjà ? Ah oui, chez les mangeurs de grenouille…

- Vous n'auriez pas des œufs ou du bacon ? Demanda-t-il à la serveuse.

Elle rit en entendant son accent à couper au couteau, mais lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient que ce qui était présenté en réserve. Il la regarda dans les yeux, y cherchant quelque chose qui aurait put lui faire croire qu'elle plaisantait, mais tout ce qu'il réussi à faire, ce fut la faire rougir. Ca se passait souvent comme ca, quand il soutenait un regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Lily n'avait jamais rougit quand il la regardait.

- Désolé, on va avoir un régime sans bacon et sans toast pendant un moment ! Dit-il après être remonté dans la chambre, un petit sac plastique à la main. Ces amphibiovores déjeunent des _croissants_…

- C'est bon aussi les croissants ! Dit Ange, assise sur le lit.

Elle avait juste mis sa robe à bretelles. L'odeur du shampoing avait changé – ce n'était plus un parfum de fleur mais celui d'un savon des plus banal – mais il sentait, pour avoir flairé son odeur en étant un chien, que le parfum fruité était encore là. C'était une odeur qu'il appréciait beaucoup à présent. Il s'en voulu presque de le pas l'avoir flairé avant.

- Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, vérifiant que le chauffage était bien activé.

- Je n'ai jamais froid. Rappela Ange avec un sourire. Et puis ca me manquait, de marcher pieds nus…

Ils mangèrent leur choses en demi-lune - il avait refusé de prendre du café – mettant des miettes un peu partout. Après avoir râlé contre la nourriture française, Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Laissant Ange dans la chambre. Il pris une bonne et longue douche, essayant de ne pas penser à James, qu'il avait envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de le pièce. C'était la dernière image qu'il avait de son meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à éprouver du remord. Cela viendrait sûrement dans quelques jours, mais pour le moment, il était trop en colère pour s'en vouloir.

Dans le salon, son téléphone portable vibra. Ange regarda l'appel. Il s'agissait de « Cornedrue », mais elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Après tout, ils étaient partis sans prévenir. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas donner le portable à Sirius. Il était sous la douche, et plutôt sauter par la fenêtre que de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Elle appuya alors sur le petit bouton vert.

- Sirius je t'en supplie revient immédiatement ! S'écria une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de James, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Tu es en train de faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute ta vie !

- James ? Dit Ange d'une voix timide. Ce… ce n'est pas Sirius… il… il est occupé…

Elle avait voulu raccroché, mais ce n'était pas poli. Lui aussi avait été gentil avec elle. James ne dit rien pendant un moment, peut-être sous le choc de l'entendre elle répondre au téléphone de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il reparla, c'était d'une voix résolument calme. Apaisante même.

- Bonjour Ange. Dit-il en respirant un bon coup. Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

- Dans un pays où ils mangent des croissants au petit déjeuné. Dit Ange avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

- Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup… Marmonna James.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est enfuit ?

Elle avait posé la question sans attendre qu'ils en arrivent a ce sujet. Elle était sûre que Sirius ne le lui dirait pas, elle en était persuadée même, et il pouvait sortir de la douche à tout moment. Et elle avait envie d'en connaître la raison, juste pour savoir ce qui le motivait. Parce que quelque part en elle, elle espérait que c'était pour rester avec elle. Que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait, ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

Dans le combiné, elle entendait Lily crier derrière James, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un crétin, que c'était un traitre et qu'il devrait avoir honte. Cet emportement rendit Ange quelque peu anxieuse. Il y avait donc quelque chose de grave ?

- Ce… Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Dit James, au prix de ce qui semblait être un effort considérable. S'il te plait Ange, dit lui simplement de bien _réfléchir_, et que peu importe son choix, on sera là. Pas la peine de partir au Groenland, ok ? Dit lui aussi que je suis désolé pour hier soir… C'est moi qui ai été un crétin…

Elle entendit Lily approuvé derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit alors la voix de Sirius derrière elle.

Elle s'empressa de raccrocher, se tournant vers lui, les joues rouges. Il allait être en colère, elle en était sûre. Sirius la regarda poser son téléphone, les joues roses, avant de les voir virer au rouge vif en une fraction de seconde. Il était vite sortit de la salle de bain, en l'entendant parlé, et avait juste mis son caleçon et son pantalon dans sa hâte de voir ce qui se passait, et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Toujours aussi inconscient du charme qu'il pouvait avoir, il prit la gène d'Ange pour de la culpabilité.

- De quel droit réponds-tu à _mon_ téléphone ? Dit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

- Je… je pensais que c'était peut-être quelqu'un de votre famille… Dit Ange en regardant ses pieds, confuse.

- Ma famille se résume à James, Lily, Remus et Peter ! S'emporta Sirius en ramassant le téléphone.

Il le balança sur le fauteuil après avoir vu que la dernière communication avait eu lieu avec « Cornedrue ». Furieux, il se tourna vers Ange, les bras croisés, le regard noir.

- Il s'inquiétait vraiment… Se justifia la jeune fille.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas venir me donner le téléphone ? Dit Sirius en essayant de se calmer.

Les joues d'Ange devinrent encore plus rouges à cette idée.

- Vous étiez sous la douche. Dit-elle si bas qu'il eu du mal à l'entendre.

- _Arrête de m'appeler vous_ !

- Seulement si vous ne criez plus…

Elle se tordait tellement les doigts qu'elle devait en avoir mal. Sirius s'apaisa à la seconde, conscient qu'il pouvait faire peur lorsqu'il était en colère. C'était un trait de caractère des Black auquel il n'avait pas échappé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Dit-il d'une voix résolument calme.

- Qu'il était désolé… Dit Ange, rassurée. Et que ce n'était pas à lui de me dire ce qui se passait. Ajouta-t-elle ne levant les yeux vers lui.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux. Il aurait plutôt pensé, vu sa réaction de la veille, que James lui aurait tout raconté sur-le-champ, essayant de la rallier à sa cause. Lily avait décidément un impacte considérable sur lui. Il la remercia intérieurement. Ce n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter Ange avec cette histoire de possédée. Il n'avait qu'à se tenir éloigné des femmes enceintes et tout ce passerait bien.

- Il n'y a rien de grave. Dit-il en prenant place sur le lit. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pourquoi sommes nous partis alors ? Demanda Ange en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Parce que Dumbledore voulait te faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Dit Sirius, avec un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Elle poussa un soupir, mais n'insista pas. L'odeur du savon était moins présente à présent. On sentait beaucoup plus le parfum fruité. C'était très agréable.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en résistant à l'envie de s'approcher d'avantage pour la sentir à plein nez. Nous sommes en France, on pourrait aller à Paris ! A ce qu'il parait, il y a de super restaurants là-bas.

- Ca veux dire qu'on va encore voler ? Dit Ange avec un grand sourire.

- On mettrait trop de temps en roulant normalement. Acquiesça Sirius.

Il faisait beaucoup moins froid et gris qu'en Angleterre, aussi le voyage fut des plus agréables. Ils ne mirent pas une heure pour arriver à destination, et Ange ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant la tour Eiffel.

- Mais c'est immense ! Dit-elle alors que Sirius se garait sur le bitume.

- Mouais… Dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Je trouve surtout ca moche et complètement inutile mais les moldus aiment bien faire des choses plus grandes qu'eux…

Il l'entraina dans un magasin chic de la capitale, où moins la robe avait de tissu, plus elle valait cher. Il avait beau ne pas avoir de problèmes d'argent, plutôt avaler une livre d'œuf de doxys que de dépenser une telle somme dans des vêtements.

- Elle est jolie celle là ! Dit Ange en montrant une robe rose – encore – qui avait des allures de corset jusqu'à la taille.

- Je la préfère en bleu. Dit Sirius en lui montrant celle d'à coté.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie aussi ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. En rouge aussi… Violet par contre je n'aime pas… Mais noir c'est pas mal !

- Je crois que je préférais quand il fallait se battre pour que tu accepte des fringues… Soupira Sirius avec un air faussement blasé.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ange en se tournant vivement vers lui. Tu veux bien m'en acheter une ?

- Ah ! Enfin ! Je ne suis plus « vous » ! Ca se fête, tu veux laquelle ?

Ils sortir du magasin – le seul de la rue où les prix n'étaient pas exorbitants – et Ange, radieuse, tenait un sac qui contenait la robe bleu qu'elle avait choisi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder dedans, fine heureuse, si bien que Sirius dut le lui arracher des mains pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas toute les secondes.

- On va mettre ca dans le coffre de la moto, dac ? Dit-il en riant de son air déçu. Sinon tu ne feras rien d'autre de la journée que la regarder, et il n'est même pas midi.

Le problème fut que la jeune fille remarqua que le coffre n'avait pas de fond, alors qu'il semblait tout petit vu de l'extérieur, et qu'il dut presque la menacer pour qu'elle enlève son nez de dedans.

- C'est comme le sac de Lily ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Elle a sortit pleins de choses dedans, tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais… peut-être… Dit Sirius.

Ce qui semblait merveilleux pour elle faisait tellement partit de sa vie de tout les jours qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que pour une moldue, cela pouvait être extraordinaire. C'était cependant un trait de caractère qu'il aimait beaucoup chez Ange. Au moins, il était facile de la surprendre ou de lui faire plaisir.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'acheter des vêtements de rechange, chose qui enchantait littéralement la jeune fille. Ils avaient à peine le temps d'entrer dans un magasin qu'elle se jetait sur les rayons et lui mettait dans les bras des vêtements qu'il devait à tout pris essayer. Chose qu'il consentit à faire, même s'il n'aimait pas le quart de ce qu'elle lui demandait d'enfiler.

Les moldus avaient une façon étrange de s'habiller. Certes, depuis qu'il travaillait à Gringott, il avait l'habitude de côtoyer des moldus, mais l'accoutrement de certains l'avait toujours fait rire. Aussi, il osa à peine se regarder dans le miroir en enfilant un bermuda kaki qui lui arrivait aux genoux, prétextant que la saison n'était pas vraiment adéquate pour ce genre de vêtements.

- C'est parce que Lily t'as utilisée comme Barbie que tu fais pareille avec moi ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'elle lui apportait une chemise blanche et un jean foncé.

- Non, pas du tout. Dit Ange avec un grand sourire. C'est que je t'ai toujours vu avec un pantalon noir, un pull bleu et une veste en cuir, alors que ce n'est pas ce qui te va le mieux…

- Ce qui me va très bien, c'est une robe de sorcier. Dit Sirius, vexé, en prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait.

- Non, le blanc te va à merveille !

Il tira le rideau de la cabine d'essayage pour ne pas qu'elle voit ses joues devenues légèrement rouges.

Finalement, Sirius fut libéré de la folie vestimentaire d'Ange après avoir essayé la chemise et le jean. Prenant en compte ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, ce fut ces vêtements qu'il consentit à acheter.

- Je ne ferais plus _jamais_ les magasins avec toi. Dit-il en fourrant le sac dans le coffre de la moto.

- Moi je suis sûre que si ! Dit Ange, rayonnante.

Elle semblait avoir compris qu'elle pouvait lui demander la lune, il irait la lui chercher. Etait-il si transparent que ça ? Au moins, cela avait l'air de lui faire plaisir. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

- Tu sais, d'ordinaire, en hiver, les gens mangent plutôt des choses _chaudes_.

Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir dans un petit café, dans un coin moins grandiose de la capitale. Après avoir consulté la carte que leur avait donnée le serveur, Ange avait demandé une glace d'une taille étonnante que son petit corps réussi tout de même à emmagasiner. Sirius, lui, c'était contenté d'une gaufre bien chaude avec une montagne de chocolat fondu.

- Je n'ai jamais froid. Dit Ange avec un grand sourire. Et puis c'est tellement bon !

- Très sucré surtout. Dit Sirius en lui rendant son sourire.

- Le chocolat aussi est sucré ! Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Certes, mais j'ai pris une gaufre au chocolat, et non pas du chocolat à la gaufre. Contrairement à une certaine personne qui a pris de la chantilly avec de la glace.

Ange rit tandis qu'il finissait son quatre heure. Elle regardait le café, s'attardant sur les tableaux qui le décoraient, tout en jouant machinalement avec sa cuillère.

- On ne retournera pas chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, d'une voix lente.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Sirius joua un petit moment avec sa cuillère, profitant qu'elle soit encore dans sa bouche pour prétexter le silence.

- Sûrement. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Enfin, pas tant qu'ils ne se seront pas calmé.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Ange en croisant son regard.

- Pour moi oui.

Comment lui faire comprendre sans avouer qu'il l'aimait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le raille de sa mémoire ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il agissait pour son bonheur personnel au détriment dus siens, sans qu'elle ne le juge et lui en veuille ?

- Et ton travail ? Demanda Ange, le tirant de ses questions mentales qui n'auraient aucunes réponses.

- Pour le moment, je suis en vacances. Dit Sirius, sans mentir. J'avais pris une semaine pour noël… Ca tombe bien.

- Mais après ? Insista Ange.

- On y réfléchira à ce moment là.

- James à dit que ce n'était pas la peine de partir au Groenland…

- Je n'irais pas jusque là-bas… On n'est bien ici non ? A part les petits déjeunés qui laisse à désirer…

Elle se força à sourire, mais n'insista pas, ce dont il la remercia intérieurement.

- En parlant de ca, dit-il en essayant de changer de sujet, quelque chose te ferait plaisir pour noël ? Ca doit faire longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fêté…

Deux ans, mais ca, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'y avait que lui qui le savait. Si elle ne devait pas retrouver les souvenirs de son enfance, autant lui en forger de nouveau, plus beaux que tout ceux qui lui avaient étés arraché. Le visage d'Ange s'illumina a l'idée de fêter noël, s'imaginant sans doute avec une montagne de cadeau a ouvrir. Chose qu'il allait essayer de concrétiser.

- On le fêtera ensemble ? Dit-elle avec un de ses grands sourires.

- C'est demain soir. Rappela Sirius. Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré passer noël tout seul dans mon coin, mais comme tu es là, je vais faire avec. Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous faire de cadeaux… Dit Ange, penaude.

- Je t'ai déjà dit : une vie de servitude servira.

Cette fois, cependant elle ne rougit pas violement, comme la première fois où il lui avait dit cette plaisanterie. Peut-être s'imaginait-il des choses, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de ce qui n'était pourtant pas une proposition.

Ils finirent par retourner dans le même hôtel. Par chance, Sirius n'avait pas précisé au gérant s'il reviendrait au pas, aussi on lui donna les clefs de la même chambre que la nuit précédente.

- C'est beau… Dit Ange en regardant par la fenêtre les illuminations de Paris. J'ai toujours considéré qu'être un enfant, c'était croire qu'avec de la neige et quelques guirlande, toute la terre avait changé. Pourtant, je ne suis plus une enfant, et j'en ai toujours l'impression…

- La seule différence est que tu sais que le père-noël n'existe pas. Dit Sirius avec un sourire.

En bas, une musique lente et douce se fit entendre. Il devait y avoir un petit concert dans l'hôtel. Ils n'étaient plus à Paris pourtant, et ce n'était pas vraiment un hôtel de luxe. Ange ferma les yeux, sûrement pour écouter la musique, tandis que Sirius vérifiait son portable. James avait essayé de l'appeler tout la journée, Remus aussi… Il ne les rappela cependant pas, la colère n'étant toujours pas passée.

- On peut descendre écouter le concert ? Demanda Ange lorsque la musique changea.

- Si tu veux. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Il n'était pas très musique, mais si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Ange, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il vit le sac contenant la robe bleue prêt du lit, et arrêta Ange du bras tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le couloir.

- A une condition. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je croyais que c'était d'accord pourtant. Dit Ange, légèrement réprobatrice.

Il sourit devant son air agacé. Elle ne l'était pas souvent, mais quand elle cédait à un semblant de colère, c'était des plus comique.

- J'aimerais seulement que tu mettes ta robe. Dit Sirius. Je ne t'ais pas vue avec encore, et vu le prix qu'elle m'a coûté, j'aimerais bien en profiter.

Son expression changea aussitôt, si bien qu'il fut poussé dans le couloir sans même s'en rendre compte pendant qu'elle se changeait. D'autres clients le regardèrent avec surprise, pensant sûrement qu'il venait de se faire mettre à la porte par sa compagne. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment loin de la vérité d'ailleurs…

- Voilà !

Ange ouvrit la porte si brusquement qu'il en sursauta. Le bleu lui allait vraiment mieux que n'importe qu'elle couleur, et le semblant de corset qui se dessinait sur le buste de la robe lui allait à merveille. Elle avait des jambes trop maigres, mais le reste compensait. Elle avait même attaché des cheveux pour qu'ils ne lui tombent plus autour du visage.

- Au moins, c'était un bon investissement. Dit Sirius avec un sourire en lui tendant la main. Tu viens ?

Ils descendirent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, là où avait lieu le concert. C'était juste un pianiste au crane dégarni et un guitariste un peu grassouillet, mais la musique était tout de même agréable. Il y en avait même certains clients qui dansaient. Ange les regardait d'ailleurs avec envie. Peut-être que c'était ca qu'elle avait eu en tête en entendant la musique. _Danser_.

- Euh… Dit Sirius en se penchant vers elle, les joues rougies par autre chose que la chaleur de la pièce. Tu… Ca te dit de faire comme eux ?

Plus maladroit, tu mourrais ! Mais au moins cela la fit sourire.

- Tu sais danser ? Demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Je me débrouille. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu ferras juste attention a tes pieds d'accord ?

- Pas de problème.

Comment il était atterrit là déjà ? Voilà que sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi – alors que c'était _lui_ qui avait proposé ! – il avait une main sur la taille d'Ange, l'autre dans la sienne, tandis qu'elle avait passé son bras autour de son cou. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder ses pieds, essayant de suivre le rythme sans écraser les pieds de sa cavalière. Ange, elle, semblait bien maitriser les pas. Peut-être que c'était comme ses acrobaties aquatiques ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dansé, mais son corps se souvenait de la démarche à suivre.

- Sirius ?

Ca aussi, c'était une question à la quelle il n'aurait jamais aucune réponse. James l'appelait Sirius, Lily l'appelait Sirius, certains de ses collègue l'appelait Sirius, mais entendre son nom sortir de la bouche d'Ange lui faisait danser les entrailles. IL se savait amoureux, mais ne comprenait pas encore toute ces sensation dût a ce sentiment.

- Oui ? Dit-il en essayant de ne pas y penser.

- Tu te souviens, quand tu as dit que tu resterais toujours avec moi ?

Oui, il s'en souvenait. C'était il y avait deux jours, quand Fabian était partit et qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point ces mots avaient pris du sens dans la vie de Sirius. Tout tournait autour de cette seule et unique phrase. Il acquiesça, levant les yeux de ses pieds pour les plonger dans ceux d'Ange. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle lui parlait de ça, mais n'y décela rien. Et certains osaient dire que les yeux clairs étaient expressifs…

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle alors, le regardant dans les yeux, essayant sans doute d'y découvrir la même chose de lui.

- Je tiens à toi. Dit-il simplement.

C'était lui ou la température de la pièce avait considérablement augmenté ? On ne pouvait pas rougir a ce point juste pour un « pourquoi » quand même !

- Beaucoup. Ajouta-t-il, comme si cela allait faire disparaitre le rouge de ses joues – ce qui en fait aggrava considérablement son cas.

Il fouilla alors dans ses souvenirs, cherchant désespérément des bribes de films gnangnan que Mary l'avait forcé à regarder, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, essayant de trouver ce que ce qu'il avait jugé comme des abrutis fini avaient dit au superbe mannequin qu'ils aimaient. Il y avait des phrases comme « tu es le soleil de ma vie », « Si tu savais comme je t'aime » ou « existe-t-il plus belle créature sur terre »… Il ne pouvait donc rien trouver à dire pour lui avouer qu'il l'aimait sans avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin ?

Ange lui sourit en entendant sa petite précision, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils avaient arrêté de danser, et certains couples les regardaient avec un coup d'œil réprobateur tandis qu'ils bloquaient une partie de la piste. Pourtant il s'en fichait complètement. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui, elle avait été en pleurs pour un homme mort. Cette fois, elle souriait, et ce sourire était là juste pour lui.

- Tu ne veux plus danser ? Lui murmura-t-il en serrant un peu plus sa taille contre lui.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, sans pour autant quitter son sanctuaire. Il ne sentait plus que le parfum fruité, et comme elle avait changé de robe, il ne put qu'en déduire qu'il s'agissait du parfum de sa peau. Ses entrailles lui firent de nouveau des sensations étranges.

- Tu sais, dit Ange en fermant à nouveau les yeux, quand tu m'as dit que tu resterais avec moi, quand tu me l'as juré, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus rien m'arriver. Même quand je suis partie, j'avais le sentiment que ca ne servait à rien de courir, que tu viendrais me chercher. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je n'ai plus peur, que je ne fais même plus attention aux morts… et surtout que _eux_ ne font plus autant attention a moi… Et ca fait vraiment du bien de se dire qu'on est protégée…

- Une prisonnière, ca se garde précieusement. Plaisanta Sirius.

Elle sourit, toujours les yeux clos. Les autres danseurs commençaient à les regarder d'un œil noir, mais il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de bouger. Il ne se rendait même plus vraiment compte qu'ils étaient sur une piste de danse, en face d'un pianiste presque chauve. Il n'y avait plus que lui et sa Petite Ange, celle qui était devenue en trois jours le centre de son monde.

Alors, sans avoir prévu quoique ce soit, sans avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir ou de se retenir, il lui prit le visage entre les mains, et l'embrassa. Elle émit un petit son ténu en sentant ses lèvres accaparées, mais ne le repoussa pas.

Il n'y avait rien de plus que ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'y avait pas ce besoin idiot qu'il avait eu dans son adolescence d'approfondir quoique ce soit. Même la partie indépendante de son cerveau n'émettait pas d'images stupides. Il n'y avait que la sensation de bienêtre que procurait le baisé, que sa main sur la taille d'Ange, que l'autre sur son visage. Il n'y avait même plus la musique et les autres danseurs, même plus la colère envers James, même plus la peur qu'elle l'oublie. Il n'y avait qu'elle, qui ne l'avait pas repoussé, qui lui rendait son baisé, et qui le regardait avec des yeux où on lisait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il prit fin.

Dans les films, les acteurs avaient eu besoins de milles mots pour faire comprendre à leur belle qu'elle leur plaisait, et il en était de même pour celle-ci. Cela prenait a peut prêt vingt minutes du film, tout ca pour se finir dans un lit avec des promesses d'éternité. Eux, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mot, cela n'avait pris que deux minutes, et si la soirée allait contre toute vraisemblance se terminer dans un lit, ce ne serait que parce que l'homme avait besoin de dormir.

Elle avait dit qu'un enfant pensait qu'avec un peu de neige et des guirlandes, toute la terre avait changée. Sirius, lui, savait qu'avec un baisé et la main d'Ange dans la sienne, le monde était emplis de la plus belle magie qui soit.

* * *

_Tiens, au fait, je ne sais plus qui m'a demandé si je n'allais pas les trucidé à la fin..._

_Nanmého ca va pas? Si c'est pour pleurer sur le clavier de mon ordi pendant que j'écris la mort en roméo et juliette d'Ange et Sirius, c'est pas la peine de continuer XD (en plus mon ordi aimera pas...)_

_Voili voilou, THE scène... j'ai rien fait de salace... je ne vois pas Sirius embrasser Ange avec la langue et tout et tout... désolée si certaines voulaient du trash ^^'_

_une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? ^^_

_(la suite mercredi soir dernier délais)_

* * *


	10. Le commencement

_**

* * *

**_

_Bonsoir!_

_D'abord, PARDON! Je n'ai pas répondue à toutes les reviews... mais comprenez-moi... je suis tomber dans le manga Ouran host club ( enfin retombée pour être exacte) et je pouvais pas faire autrement que lire ce génialissime manga!_

_Je suis également désolée pour le retard! En plus je ne pourrais rien mettre ce Week-end car je vais en suisse chez mes cousins pour une réunion de famille et je n'aurais pas accés à Internet._

_J'espère que vous me pardonerez ce retard ^^'_

_en tout cas, l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Dans deux ou trois chapitre, Ange et Sirius connaîtront le dénouement de l'eur histoire d'amour._

_Préparez les kleenexs, on en sait jamais..._

_bonne lecture et encore merci de me suivre !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Le commencement**_

Peter attendait, légèrement tremblant, dans une pièce très peu éclairée. Il était cependant confiant. Il avait une information que personne d'autre que lui n'avait put avoir, il était le seul dans cette pièce qui allait être récompensé. Tous les autres ne pourraient pas rivaliser avec le secret qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler a son maitre, et ce fut cette pensée qui l'aida à ne pas trembler lorsqu'il fut appelé.

L'homme vêtu de noir, le visage lisse et pâle, assis sur ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un trône, ne regarda s'avancer vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux rouges sang. Il ne pouvait cacher une surprise douce, sûrement due au fait que même après plus de deux mois d'activité au sein des Mangemorts, Peter n'avait jamais rien réussi à faire d'utile. A part leur livrer l'endroit où se cachaient Fabian et Gidéon Prewett, bien évidemment.

- Et bien Queudver ? On m'a dit que tu avais une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

Voldemort se délecta du frisson qui secoua le corps de son serviteur. Il l'appelait délibérément par le surnom idiot que lui avaient donné ses amis, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'était plus attaché a eux. Ce qui jusqu'à présent s'était révélé concluant.

Peter s'agenouilla, le regard baissé sur ses chaussures. Il n'était pas en haute estime. Il n'avait pas a regarder son maitre en face. Peut-être que cela viendrait plus tard, dans quelques minutes avec de la chance. Il sourit a cette perspective. Ici, on ne le regardait pas comme Petitgrow, le grassouillet qui n'avait rien à faire avec Black, Potter et Lupin. Ici, il était un Mangemort, un membre d'une famille où la seule exigence était la noble descendance.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, dit-il avec assurance, j'étais dans la soirée d'hier en compagnie de James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin – le loup-garou – et… Dumbledore…

- J'en ai entendu parler. Dit Voldemort avec un geste d'impatience. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de ne te voir qu'_aujourd'hui_. Tu avais toute la journée d'hier pour venir me faire un rapport, n'est-ce pas ? Tes anciens amis sont donc plus importants que tu ne le laisses paraître ?

Cette fois, Peter tressaillit. La voix doucereuse de son maitre ne présageait rien de bon. Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait être pardonné. Il avait eu une excellente raison pour ne pas se rendre directement au manoir. Il avait dut collecter plus d'information… s'assurer que le secret était sûr, et non pas un canular.

- La raison de mon absence était tout autre, maitre. Dit-il toujours en regardant ses chaussures. Je devais m'assurer de venir à vous avec toutes les cartes en mains. Je ne pouvais me permettre de venir colporter une information erronée.

Il avait réussi à capter l'attention de Voldemort, ce qui lui donna un peu plus de courage.

- Sirius Black – le traitre à son sang – a découvert en se rendant chez Fabian et Gidéon Prewett une moldue…

- Et qu'est-ce que cela as-t-il a voir avec moi ? Coupa Voldemort, agacé cette fois. Si tu veux allonger la liste des impuretés de ce traitre, fait en part à Bellatrix. Ce la ne m'intéresse pas…

- Mais… Maitre ce… ce n'est pas une moldue ordinaire… Dit Peter, essayant de trouver les bons mots. Elle… elle est possédée par _la mort_.

Pendant un instant, Peter leva la tête vers le Seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci avait une expression incrédule sur le visage, et ses lèvres si fine qu'on aurait put les croire inexistantes s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

- Tu n'oserais pas te moquer de moi Queudver ? Dit-il d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse. Tu es trop intelligent pour ça…

- C'est la vérité maître ! Dit celui-ci en se redressant. Dumbledore en est persuadé ! Il a même des preuves ! Cette fille est possédée par la plus puissante entité qu'il soit, si puissante qu'elle a fait partager de son pouvoir avec une simple moldue ! Cette fille voix les morts maîtres, j'en ai été témoin !

- La mort n'est pas une _personne_. Dit Voldemort en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Il ne s'agit pas de personne, mais d'_entité_. Insista Peter avec la désagréable impression qu'il n'allait pas sortir de cette pièce indemne.

Voldemort resta un long moment silencieux, la baguette dangereusement pointée vers Peter. Dumbledore n'était pas un fou. Il faisait trop confiance aux gens – c'était ce qui allait le perdre, Queudver n'en était-il pas la preuve ? – mais il n'était pas un idiot. Sinon, le fait qu'il vive ne serait pas un aussi épineux problème. Alors pourquoi croyait-il en cette infamie ? Une _moldue_ ? Disposant d'un pouvoir que lui n'avait pas ? Si Peter n'avait pas parut si sérieux, il en aurait presque rit.

Pourtant il ne voyait rien dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui contredisait ses paroles. Cette jeune fille avait donc la mort en elle ? La chose la plus terrible – même avant lui – que ce monde portait ? La fin de la vie ? Son ennemi le plus dangereux, contre le quel il n'avait pas toutes les chances de gagner ?

Il voyait le visage de la jeune fille dans la mémoire de Peter. Une blonde aux yeux bleu, petite, et qui semblait très fragile. Elle avait la mort en elle, mais restait mortelle, n'est-ce pas ? Dans tout les cas, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir…

- Où est-elle ?

- Quelque part en France. Du moins c'est ce que penses Dumbledore. Dit Peter, la voix tremblante, mais de soulagement.

- Que fait-elle là-bas ? S'étonna Voldemort.

- Et bien… Il se trouve que Sirius est tombé… enfin je veux dire Black est tombé amoureux d'elle, et il n'a pas voulu que Dumbledore lui enlève ce qu'elle à dans le corps. Ils se sont donc enfuit… mais Personne ne veut aller les chercher. Evans pense qu'il faut les laisser seuls…

- Bien. Dit Voldemort avec un de ses sourires qui glacent le sang. Au moins, nous n'auront pas à nous battre contre tout tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne fait rien si tu ne voix plus jamais Black ? Je crois me souvenir que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup…

Peter approuva. De ses anciens amis, Sirius était celui qu'il détestait le plus. Il s'était moqué de lui plusieurs fois, lui avait toujours parlé comme on parle à un demeuré, et même encore aujourd'hui, il lui parlait toujours avec cette condescendance qu'il détestait tant. Avec un sourire, il imagina le cadavre de Sirius, heureux d'en être la cause. Depuis Poudlard il avait rêvé d'un jour où Sirius tomberais pendant que lui brillerait. Ce jour était enfin arrivé.

- Peux-tu aller me chercher Bellatrix s'il-te-plait ? Demanda alors Voldemort. Elle va être très heureuse de savoir que je lui donne la chance de couper la branche malade de son arbre…

Dans les rues d'une ville française, Sirius tenait la main d'Ange dans la sienne, regardant les vitrines en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait égayer leur soirée.

Ce soir, c'était noël. Il lui avait promis de le fêter avec elle, et comme elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ses présidentes fêtes de fon d'année, il voulait lui en créer un le plus beau possible. Il avait même loué un appartement meublé pour l'occasion, qu'ils pourraient garder toute la fin de semaine. Il ne manquait plus qu'y mettre quelques décorations.

- Tu voudrais manger quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils passaient devant le magasin d'un traiteur.

- De la nourriture magique ! Dit Ange avec un grand sourire.

Sirius émit un grognement. Il ne savait pas où se situaient les magasins sorcier en France. Ils devaient être comme le chemin de traverse, dans la capitale. Seulement il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de passants parisiens et leur demander royalement « où se trouve la rue marchande magique s'il vous plait » sans être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de sorciers.

- Elle n'est pas bien différente de la nourriture normale. Dit Sirius en essayant de trouver un compromis. J'ai quelques chaudrons au chocolat dans le coffre de la moto, je te les donnerais si tu veux.

- D'accord. Dit Ange.

Elle avait de nouveau mis sa jolie robe bleue, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle lui avait dit, hier soir, qu'elle avait choisie cette couleur parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était celle qu'il préférait. Tout comme lui avait pris la chemise blanche pour les mêmes raisons.

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa poche, mais il ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier qui essayait de le joindre. Maintenant qu'Ange ne réagissait plus aussi excessivement lorsqu'l sortait de l'attirail magique, il allait reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes : proscrire tout les objets moldus de sa vie ! Enfin, tous sauf sa moto, bien évidemment. Elle était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Ils ne passèrent pas beaucoup de temps dehors, la température s'étant considérablement rafraichie. Et Ange pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait elle aussi quelques problèmes pour supporter autant de froid. Ils retournèrent donc à l'appartement qu'il avait loué.

- Et moi qui pensais que venir dans un pays ensoleillé nous ferait du bien. Se plaignit Sirius en tendant les mains prêt de la cheminée pour se réchauffer.

Ange acquiesça tout en enlevant les décorations du sac qu'ils avaient ramené. Elle en sortit alors un petit paquet entouré de papier kraft, le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Sirius mis quelques secondes à se rendre compte de quoi il s'agissait.

- _Accio _! S'exclama-t-il en lui arrachant le paquet des mains.

- Super ! Dit Ange avec enthousiasme en regardant le paquet voler de ses mains à celles de Sirius. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Un truc… Pour Lily…

Pitoyable. D'ordinaire, il arrivait à être en peu plus inventif, mais Ange haussa les épaules et vida le reste du sac, avant de le rejoindre a coté de la cheminée. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, la tête blottie contre sa poitrine, jouant avec un bouton de sa chemise. Sirius glissa le paquet dans sa poche, puis posa sa tête sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, humant son odeur.

Il comprenait James maintenant. Il savait pourquoi il avait toujours cru en demain, depuis que Lily était avec lui. Il ressentait la même chose maintenant. Maintenant qu'il avait une personne encore plus chère que ses amis a son cœur, il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon. Il avait sa petite Ange avec lui.

- La pièce ne va pas se décorer toute seule… Dit Sirius avec un sourire en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je suis sûre que si. Dit Ange. Tu as réussi à attirer un objet vers toi, je suis sûre que tu pourras faire pareille avec les guirlandes.

- Ce ne serait pas aussi marrant.

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau. Sirius l'ignora royalement, embrassant Ange avec la même douceur que leurs précédents baisers. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui gâche ces instants, et encore moins de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec James. L'idée que cette insistance pouvait cacher quelque chose de grave ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Tout ce dont à quoi il pensait, c'était à ses lèvres goûtant à en faire une overdose celles de la fille qu'il aimait.

Il ne sentit pas la main d'Ange se glisser dans sa poche.

- Je l'ai ! Dit-elle, triomphante, en se levant d'un bond, le petit paquet en main.

- _Acc_… Eh ! Dit Sirius en la regardant se cacher sous le lit pour ne pas qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Finalement, il ne se moquerait plus jamais de James et de son peu de volonté face à Lily. Ange était l'exception à beaucoup de règle sauf une : les femmes étaient des fourbes. Elles faisaient des diversions auxquelles aucun homme ne pouvait résister pour frapper au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins.

- Ange s'il-te-plait. Dit Sirius en regardant sous le lit. C'est une surprise…

- C'est pour moi ?

Ange sortit la tête de sa cachette, regardant Sirius avec des yeux ronds. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était ca le problème avec des cadeaux, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir à l'avance si cela allait faire plaisir, si le présent allait avoir le but rechercher ou pas. Pourtant, quand il regardant les yeux bleus d'Ange, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir…

- Oui. Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle sorte de sous le lit. Il te plait ?

Ange tenait serré contre elle un petit pendentif en forme de croix. Il avait pensé, compte tenu des circonstances, que cela aiderait peut-être à éloigner les morts de sa Petite Ange, et puis il avait trouvé que c'était ce genre de bijoux qui lui convenait le mieux : simple et pourtant magnifique. Ce qui fit énormément plaisir au jeune homme, ce fut cette manière de protéger son cadeau comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Elle avait fait de même quelques jours plus tôt, avec la montre de Fabian.

- Il est… c'est… Balbutia la jeune fille, semblant ne pas prendre conscience qu'on lui avait fait un cadeau. C'est vraiment… je n'aurais pas dût… je voulais juste voir… Oh Sirius !

Elle se jeta à son cou – sans lâcher le pendentif – en l'embrassant sur la joue. Chose qu'il modifia très vite en une chose beaucoup plus agréable qu'il avait le droit de faire à présent, ravi de lui avoir fait plaisir.

- Je voulais te le donner ce soir… Dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il va falloir que j'achète autre chose si je veux que tu ouvres un cadeau pour les fêtes…

- Non ! S'exclama Ange, gênée. Je ne peux rien t'offrir moi ! A moins que… C'est toujours d'accord pour la vie de servitude ?

Sirius éclata de rire. Le pire, c'était qu'elle était on ne pouvait plus sérieuse.

- Une vie ? Dit-il en posant ses mains autour de sa taille. Non, ce n'est plus assez… Désolé, mais les intérêts grimpe en flèche, il me faudra beaucoup plus que ca !

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Dit Ange avec une détermination qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

- Quand même pas. Dit-il posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Reste toi-même, la petite Ange complètement gauche qui se casse la figure dans les escaliers et me brise mes affaires, et ca me suffira… Mais si tu insiste pour la vie de servitude, je ne vais pas dire non. Prépares-toi psychologiquement à devoir me faire des centaines de fondants au chocolat par semaine.

- Je ne sais pas très bien cuisiner… Confessa Ange, penaude.

- Mince ! C'était trop beau, je savais qu'il y avait un vis caché ! Une fille qui ne sait pas faire la cuisine ! Tu sais qu'avec tes bêtises, on va devoir se nourrir de conserves pour le restant de nos jours ?

- Mais je sais faire des pâtes et de la semoule ! (_**BIG dédicace à une amie qui se reconnaîtra XD**_)

- Ce serais bien si tu savais faire des choses que moi je ne sais pas _déjà_ cuisiner…

Ange voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle se figea, regardant derrière Sirius avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci voulu dire quelque chose, inquiet, mais elle lui imposa le silence en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus son expression devenait horrifiée, et encore le mot était faible. N'y tenant plus, Sirius la pris par les épaule et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-il dans un souffle, de plus en plus inquiet.

- C'est qui, « Vous-savez-qui » ? Demanda Ange d'une voix tremblante.

L'information mis un certain temps à monter au cerveau de Sirius.

- Pourquoi… ? Dit-il en essayant de trouver dans le regard d'Ange une étincelle qui lui montrerait qu'elle se moquait de lui.

- Une femme… elle… elle a dit que « je-sais-qui » allait venir nous tuer… Que c'était P… que…que quelqu'un lui avait parlé de moi…

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas son cerveau qui eu du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Ce fut ses membres qui eurent beaucoup de peine à lui obéir correctement.

- Il ne peut pas nous trouver. Dit-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour Ange. Il ne sait pas que nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre…

- Si… Coupa Ange d'une petite voix. Il le lui a dit.

- _Qui_ ?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle mentait. Le problème n'était hélas pas de savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était que le mage le plus noir de leur époque était à la recherche d'Ange, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait – que pouvait-il bien vouloir à une moldue bon sang ?! – il voulait la tuer.

Dans un geste presque automatique, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Il ne regarda pas les trente appels en absence qu'il avait ignorée jusqu'à présent. Il composa le numéro de James, se fichant complètement de la manière dont celui-ci pouvait prendre son indifférence passée.

- Sirius ! Dit la voix de James à l'autre bout du combiné, visiblement plus que soulagé. Dit-moi vite où vous êtes, il y à un…

- Voldemort nous cherche. Coupa Sirius, en proie à une véritable panique.

Le dire à haute voix, à son meilleur ami, rendait la chose beaucoup plus réelle que de l'entendre de la bouche d'Ange.

- Qu… _QUOI _? S'écria James si fort que Sirius dût écarter un peu le combiné de son oreille pour ne pas avoir le tympan percé.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je m'en fiche. Dit Sirius en se mettant à faire les cents pas. Il faut qu'on parte. On… On va aller là où on à fait notre première virée en balai, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Dit James. Je pars tout de suite. J'emmène Dumbledore avec moi…

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Promet-moi que vous ne lui ferez rien.

- Tu lui as dit pourquoi vous étiez partit ?

- N…Non, pas encore.

- Alors Dit-le lui et je te promets qu'on ne lui fera rien. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi, je ne m'y interposerait pas. Mais ce choix ne te revient pas à toi seul, ok ?... Tu es déjà en route ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Sirius raccrocha et s'empara de la main d'Ange. Il ne prit pas ses affaires, ne pris pas son porte monnaie ou les vêtements de rechange d'Ange. Il dévala les escaliers, se hâtant vers sa moto pour s'envoler le plus vite possible d'ici.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Ange dans son dos tandis qu'il faisait tourner l'accélérateur à s'en faire mal au poignet.

- Très. Dit-il en essayant de garder son calme. Plus que tu ne le crois.

Ils descendirent une heure plus tard, dans un champ enneigé où il n'y avait pas une seule maison a plus de cent kilomètres. La nuit allait bientôt tombé, aussi Sirius espérait que James n'allait pas être long. Il s'assit entraina Ange un peu plus long de la route, prêt de grands arbres, et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, pour ne pas que la neige lui donne encore plus froid. Elle n'avait que sa robe bleue. Elle devait être frigorifiée.

- On attend quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide tendit qu'il l'encadrait de ses bras, sa veste sur ses épaules.

- James. Dit Sirius.

- Et tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, où dois-je attendre que James arrive pour me le dire.

Sirius regarda résolument le ciel, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Elle n'avait pas chercher à le contrarier jusqu'à présent, elle avait gardé sa montagne de question pour ne pas avoir à se disputer avec lui. Et la condition de James était qu'il lui dise toute la vérité…

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle, le visage insondable.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, lui, mais c'était une chose très importante pour elle.

- Oui. Dit Ange.

- Je ne voulais pas… que tu m'oublies… Dit Sirius en essayant de trouver les mots qui le blâmeraient le moins.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais oublié ? S'étonna Ange

- Parce que… Dumbledore veut t'effacer la mémoire.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Il… il est obligé s'il veut…S'il veut t'enlever ce que tu as dans le corps…

Ange le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, à le regarder, essayant peut-être de déceler dans ses traits et ses paroles une pointe d'ironie. Elle ne trouva cependant rien de ce genre, car elle fini par articuler péniblement :

- Il… il y a quelque chose… à l'intérieur de moi ?

- C'est ce que Dumbledore penses.

- Et il peut l'enlever ?

- Il… Cela t'effacera la mémoire !

Pourquoi personne ne raisonnait-il comme lui ? Il avait donc si peux d'importance pour elle ? Savoir qu'elle allait l'oublier, qu'elle n'allait plus se souvenir des moments passés avec lui ne lui faisait donc rien ? il lui avait ouvert son cœur pourtant ! Chose qu'il n'avait faite qu'à James jusqu'à présent!

- Mais il peut l'enlever. Dit Ange en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Elle regarda la neige, semblant réfléchir. Sirius n'aimait pas du tout ce silence. Cela lui faisait peur. A quoi pensait-elle ? A ce que redevenir normal allait lui apporter ? A toute les joies qu'elle allait pouvoir connaître de nouveau ? Et lui ? Elle s'en fichait ?

- Je me suis toujours demandée… finit-elle par dire après deux minutes qui parurent durer des heures à Sirius, pourquoi je voyais les morts, pourquoi j'avais mal devant les femmes enceintes, pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien…C'est à cause de ça, hein ? Cette chose qui est en moi… c'est à cause d'elle ?

- … Oui. Dit Sirius, à contre cœur. Dumbledore en est persuadé.

- Mais si on me l'enlève, ce sera comme si ces deux ans n'avaient pas eu lieu…

- …

- Je suis folle. Dit Ange avec un petit rire. Je te l'ai dit la première fois, tu t'en souviens ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais folle, et nous en avons la preuve…

Sirius la regarda, surpris. Où voulait-elle en venir. Doucement, il sentit la main d'Ange, glacée par le froid, lui caresser la joue. Elle souriait. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, ni même blessée par ses cachoteries. Au contraire, elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Elle portait très bien son nom, en cet instant.

- Parce qu'oublier ces deux ans, ca signifie oublier aussi cette petite semaine. Continua-t-elle. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour oublier ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent. Les regards, la peur, la solitude… tout, si cela n'impliquait pas le moment où j'ai rencontré Fabian. Parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'oublier ce bonheur juste parce qu'une chose vie en moi. Elle ne m'a pas gênée jusqu'à présent. Et même si elle fait mal de temps en temps, c'est cent fois plus supportable…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, encadrant son visage de ses mains.

- Parce que je suis prisonnière u plus gentil des kidnappeurs. Termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sirius ne dit rien, la laissant se blottir un peu plus dans la chaleur de sa peau. Il lui caressa machinalement les cheveux, réfléchissant.

- Finalement, on ne passera pas noël que tout les deux. Dit-elle en regardant le ciel qui commençait sérieusement à s'assombrir.

C'était étrange. Il aurait dût être heureux, voir euphorique, en entendant qu'elle partageait son point de vue, qu'elle voulait elle aussi rester avec lui et continuer a vivre comme maintenant. Le problème, c'était qu'une phrase, des mots lui revenaient en mémoire, résonnant comme si Dumbledore les avaient hurlés. Il lui avait dit qu'Ange avait passé les deux meilleurs jours de sa vie. Et Dumbledore lui avait dit une chose qui allait à présent sceller leur destin à tout les deux.

« Parce qu'elle ne se souvient pas de sa vie avant »

IL était prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle, son travail, ses amis, sa maison… mais le contraire était beaucoup moins supportable. Car le sacrifice d'Ange était cents fois plus douloureux que le siens. Elle renonçait à ses souvenirs, à celle qu'elle était avant.

Il gardait Ange, mais obligeait Angela à passer le reste de sa vie loin de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Dans une petite ville de Paris, un immeuble en flamme faisait tomber de grosses briques sur la chaussée, écrasants certains passants en pleine panique. Ceux qui n'étaient pas tués par l'incendie étaient foudroyés par des éclairs de lumière verte.

La fin de l'histoire commençait.

* * *

_Vala!_

_La suite dimanche soir, même si je penses plutôt pouvoir la mettre lundi matin._

_Merci de m'avoir lue !_

_Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?_


	11. Le choix

_**

* * *

**_

Bonsoir!

La fin de l'histoire aproche ^^ ce n'est plus qu'une histoire de deux chapitre!

Désolée si le précédent chapitre n'était pas très bon, et si j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à mettre celui-ci en ligne, mais il falalit que je revois un point très important pour la fin de l'histoire

Voici donc le chapitre 11

Je réponds a toute les reviews de suite ^^ (je suis rentrée il n'y a pas longtemps, je n'avais donc pas put répondre ^^')

Bonne lecture, et merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire!

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Le choix**_

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et la baguette magique de Sirius était la seule source de lumière à des kilomètres à la ronde. La flamme qui faisait fondre la neige tout autour d'eux se reflétait dans les yeux qu'Ange ne voulait pas fermer. Elle était toujours sur les genoux de Sirius, la tête blottie contre sa poitrine, les mains agrippant sa chemise. Elle était cependant de moins en moins tendue, bercée par les caresses que le jeune homme lui faisait dans les cheveux et dans le dos. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis plus d'une heure.

- C'est James qui doit venir, c'est cela ? Demanda Ange, sûrement pour rompre le silence.

- Oui. Dit Sirius, scrutant toujours la plaine dans l'espoir d'y voir arriver ses amis. Avec Dumbledore normalement.

- Celui qui à la baguette ?

- Ouais… bien qu'une personne normalement constituée aurait plutôt fait attention a _sa barbe_.

Ange sourit à sa remarque. Il recommençait a faire des plaisanteries. C'était bon signe. Car depuis qu'elle lui avait fait remarqué qu'ils n'allaient pas passer noël seul, ensemble, il faisait grise mine. Peut-être était-il déçu ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi. Même si cette année, ils n'étaient pas juste elle et lui, ils auraient l'occasion de fêter des dizaines de noël après celui-ci. Un an, ce n'était pas si long.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda soudain Sirius en penchant la tête pour la regarder en face.

- Bien sûr. Dit Ange, légèrement surprise, regardant Sirius avec une certaine gêne.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a prévenue qu'on voulait nous attaquer ?

Ange ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue a ce genre de question, et dire que ce n'était pas une excellente demande était un euphémisme. Il allait encore se mettre en colère.

- Quelqu'un. Dit-elle en détournant les yeux, parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne savait pas mentir.

- Qui exactement ? Insista Sirius.

- Quelqu'un qui vivait là-bas…

- Tu parles le français ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Alors comment aurais-tu put comprendre ce que te disais une femme qui vivait en _France _? C'était un Anglais ? Un sorcier ? Oui c'était un sorcier, il connaissait Voldemort…

- Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire… Dit Ange d'une petite voix.

- « Il » ? Je croyais que c'était une femme.

- Je… Ce… Ce n'était pas vrai… Je m'étais dit que comme vous ne connaissiez pas beaucoup de femme, si je disais que c'en était une, vous ne vous poseriez pas la question…

Elle avait lâché sa chemise pour se tordre les mains. Sirius la regarda pendant une longue minute, cherchant à lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle regardait cependant résolument devant elle, évitant de se trouver une nouvelle fois face à son regard.

- C'est donc quelqu'un que je connais. Dit-il.

Elle ne savait pas mentir, il pouvait toujours essayer de deviner grâce à ses réactions. La question n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'importance lorsqu'il l'avait posée, c'était une chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit et sur laquelle il avait voulu avoir des précisions. Maintenant, il était vraiment curieux de savoir qui de ses connaissances – morte – avait voulu le sauver.

- Oui. Dit Ange, se triturant toujours les mains.

- Je le connaissais depuis longtemps ? Demanda Sirius en faisant une liste mentale de ses proches récemment morts.

- Oui, très…

- Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble ?

- Euh… Si Poudlard c'est votre ancienne école, alors oui…

- Ce serait plus simple si tu me disais son nom tout simplement. Fit remarqué Sirius, perdant patience.

- J'ai promis. Dit Ange en hochant la tête. Il ne veut vraiment pas que vous le sachiez… Par contre, il dit que je suis une idiote.

- Ca c'est bien vrai… Marmonna Sirius, mécontent.

Ange se blottie de nouveau contre lui, contente qu'il ait abandonné le sujet. Il se remit à lui caresser les cheveux, dans un geste qui était devenu automatique cherchant au fond de sa mémoire de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il ne trouva cependant personne qui a sa connaissance était morte. Pas a sa connaissance… donc, peut-être que…

- Quelqu'un est mort tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? Demanda Sirius avec une telle brusquerie qu'il fit sursauter Ange.

- Je ne sais pas. Bredouilla celle-ci, sans comprendre.

- Celui qui t'a prévenu, il n'est pas mort aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Cela fait quelques mois je crois… je le lui demanderais si tu veux…

- Et il n'est toujours pas partit ? S'étonna Sirius.

Il savait que Fabian était partit quelques jours seulement après sa mort. Il s'était dit que tous les morts ne restaient pas très longtemps sur terre avant de rejoindre l'autre monde. Il s'était manifestement trompé.

- Parfois, les gens ne partent que quand ils sont sûrs qu'ils ne laissent rien derrière eux, quand ils sont sûr que leurs volonté a été respectée. Expliqua Ange. Lui, par exemple. Il y a aussi ceux qui ne veulent pas partir, qui veulent continuer de rester ici parce qu'ils ont peur. Comme le monsieur de la piscine.

Sirius sourit en imaginant le pervers mateur de bikini avoir la frousse de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir de filles dans cette tenue.

- Tu aurais peur, toi ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- Maintenant, oui. Dit Ange avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Avant, mourir ne m'aurait pas gêné. Je n'avais rien de toute manière, rien à perdre, mais rien à gagner non plus. Maintenant, en revanche, je sais qu'il y a un avenir… et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup à perdre.

Elle avait ajouté cela en le regardant, toujours souriante. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Sirius, avant d'y déposer un baisé.

- Vraiment beaucoup. Murmura-t-elle.

- Peut-être… Dit Sirius, la voix légèrement tremblante, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir avec moi.

- Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas ? Demanda Ange, surprise et blessée.

- Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler le prince charmant…

- Tu sais tout faire ! Dit Ange avec un grand sourire. A part agrandir un canapé. Ajouta-t-elle.

L'image du canapé asymétrique le fit sourire lui aussi. Ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble – pas assez a son goût d'ailleurs – mais ils avaient eu le temps de se forger quelques souvenir. Et des souvenirs agréables. Il s'en voulu soudain d'avoir été morose pendant plus d'une heure, alors qu'il savait à présent que son choix avait lancé un compte à rebourd qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec Ange. Il ne fallait pas les gâcher a cause de spéculations mentales sur ce qui était bien ou mal. Il fallait profiter au maximum, lui graver dans la tête des instants si magiques que peut-être la magie de Dumbledore, si puissante soit-elle, n'arriverait pas à effacer.

Il y eu soudain un bruit sourd non loin d'eux, suivit d'un autre, semblable, encore plus proche. Sirius arrêta son sortilège de lumière pour pouvoir attaquer si jamais il s'agissait d'ennemis. Une voix familière lui fit monter cependant monter une vague de soulagement qui l'engourdit presque.

- Bordel, tu as de la chance que j'aie promis à Lily de te ramener en vie !

Les paroles avaient beaux être menaçantes, James les avaient dites avec un soulagement manifeste. Remus était avec lui, le regard trahissant le même sentiment. On n'y voyait plus du tout clair, n'y ayant plus aucune source de lumière, mais il était très facile de le deviner même sans voir distinctement leurs visages. Eux aussi avaient dût trouver le temps long avant de les trouver.

- Je viens de France, et pourtant je suis arrivé avant toi. Dit Sirius en se levant, Ange dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avant de venir me rejoindre ? Tu a fais un détour par l'Egypte pour être sur que tu n'étais pas suivit ?

- Dumbledore à eu un imprévu. Expliqua James en faisant apparaitre une flamme au bout de sa baguette pour y voir plus clair. J'ai donc été cherché Remus….

- Et croit moi, on a eu du mal à partir… Dit celui-ci en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Lily était en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie. Dit James avec un frisson. Elle disait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il fallait absolument qu'on vous ramène sinon elle ne se le pardonnerait pas… des trucs de filles…

- Sa faute ? Répéta Sirius, incrédule. C'est elle qui à agis de la meilleur façon dans cette histoire, et cela aurait été de _sa faute_ ?

- Bin voyons ! Dit James en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent. Nous, nous sommes les amis indignes qui ont voulu te faire du mal, c'est ça ?

- Parfaitement. Dit Sirius avec défi.

- J'avais oublié que tu avais la rancune tenace. Dit Remus en se grattant le derrière du crâne.

Il s'était rapproché des deux garçons, bien qu'il était évident qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait lancer de sort à l'autre, l'un ayant une jeune fille dans les bras, l'autre la baguette occupée à faire de la lumière.

- Vous vous êtes battus ? demanda alors Ange d'une petite voix.

James posa les yeux sur elle, surpris. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience que le petit tas dans les bras de son amie était celle qui avait attiré tout ces ennuis. Celle qui à présent semblait être la petite amie de Sirius.

- Je t'avais dit que ces maladie, c'était contagieux… Marmonna-t-il en montant Ange de sa baguette.

- De quelle maladie tu parles ? Demanda Sirius.

- Celle que tu as chopé au moment où Ange est apparu dans ta vie… tu te souviens ?

Il ne savait pas si la rougeur montée au joues de Sirius était dût à la proximité de la flamme ou à une quelconque gêne. Toutefois, elle était bien là et parfaitement visible. Ange pouffa de rire, sans pour autant lâcher sa chemise. Cupidon était vraiment un ange mort.

- C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Sirius pour dévier sur un sujet un peu moins embarrassant.

- Y'a pas de mal à être amoureux mon vieux. Dit James, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Moi je le vit très bien.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de _drôle _! S'énerva Sirius en voyant les rire d'Ange redoubler.

- Tu rougis. Dit-elle en posant un doigt sur l'une de ses joues. Il fait noir, et pourtant ca se voit. Ce doit être encore plus flagrant que quand c'est moi !

- C'est ça, moque toi… Marmonna Sirius en secouant la tête pour qu'elle enlève sa main de son visage, vexé.

- Tiens, tu le tutoie maintenant ? Dit James avec un sourire. Il s'en est passé dit donc des choses en deux jours. T'es un rapide mon vieux ! Je vois que mes années d'enseignements n'ont pas servies à rien ! Dans deux jours, elle s'appelle madame Black, c'est ça ?

Cette fois, ce fut Ange qui rougit considérablement, et James perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit les joues de son ami pâlirent.

- Quel est le plan ? Répéta Sirius, là voix légèrement tremblante tout à coup.

- On va tous chez moi. Dit James en poussant un soupir découragé.

Il regardait Ange, puis Sirius, avec l'expression de celui qui s'attend à une réplique cinglante sans la voir arriver. Sirius la serra un peu plus contre lui, mais il n'avait pas l'expression triomphante que ses amis s'étaient attendus à lui voir. Il semblait encore plus triste que lorsque l'idée d'effacer la mémoire d'Ange avait été formulée à voix haute. Il avait pris une décision quelques heures plus tôt. La décision la plus douloureuse qu'il avait eu à prendre jusqu'à présent, et contrairement au jour où il avait quitté la maison des Black, il savait que cette fois-ci, il n'en tirerait aucune satisfaction personnelle. A part peut-être celle d'avoir fait le bon choix…

- Tu t'accroches bien, ok ? Dit Sirius tandis que James et Remus remontaient à nouveau sur leurs balais, et Ange et lui sur sa moto. Si tu te sens trop fatiguée à un moment ou à un autre, tu me serres fort et on trouvera un autre moyen d'aller chez James, d'accord ? On va voler très haut, il ne faudrait vraiment pas que tu tombes.

- Pas de problème. Dit Ange en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Sirius se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde comment elle allait le serrer plus fort si elle était fatiguée alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces. Il ne s'en plaignit cependant pas. Il sentiat chaque partie de son corps préssée contre le sien, et cela était très agréable. S'il n'avait pas eu à penser que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il faisait un trajet à moto avec elle, il aurait apprécié d'avantage le voyage.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Le vent glacial de l'hiver fouettait leur visage, mais Ange resta impassible, les yeux fermés, serrant comme une noyée la taille de Sirius, la tête cachée au creux de son dos.

La maison de James était comme celle de Sirius. Petite en apparence, mais spacieuse lorsqu'on entrait à l'intérieur. Lily et Peter étaient là, attendant qu'ils arrivent le contours des lèvres de Lily parsemés de petit trou à force d'avoir enfoncé ses ongles dedans. Peter regarda James et Remus entrer, suivit de Sirius et Ange, avec une surprise flagrante. Chose qui passa inaperçu grâce à une Lily en larme qui se jetant sur Sirius.

- Je suis désolée… Dit-elle, les mains jointes comme si elle faisait une prière. Si j'avais sut que ça tournerait comme ça… Je n'aurais pas… Je suis _désolée_.

- C'est bon. Dit Sirius avec un sourire forcé. Ce n'est quand même pas de ta faute si un cinglé veut notre peau…

- Mais si Ange n'avait rien vu…

- On s'en serait tiré, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils n'ont pas réussi à nous avoir depuis qu'on est sortit de Poudlard, il ne vont pas y arriver maintenant. Coupa Sirius avec un sourire un peu plus authentique.

- Ouais. Dit Peter en se levant pour les rejoindre. On est plus fort que ça ! C'est pas une bande de Mangemort qui va réussir à venir à bout de cinq Griffondor !

Ange tourna la tête vers lui, en entendant sa voix, le regard insondable, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Peter tressaillit lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, surpris qu'elle le regarde. Pour être honnête, il ne s'était pas attendu à les revoir vivant tout les deux. Personne n'aurait dût savoir que son maître était à leur recherche, cela aurait dût être une attaque en traître, comme pour les Prewett. Bellatrix et Lucius avaient tout deux eux l'ordre de les tuer comme bon leur semblait, et il avait même espéré que Bellatrix ferait souffrir son cousin. Ils n'avaient cependant pas réussi à mettre à temps la main sur eux. Quelqu'un les avaient trahis, sinon Sirius n'aurait pas sut qu'ils étaient pourchassés. James n'avait pas dit comment l'information était passé par les oreilles du jeune homme quand il avait raccroché le téléphone après une conversation avec ce dernier. Il avait simplement dit qu'ils avaient un énorme problème, et était partit cherché Dumbledore.

Si Peter avait absolument voulu savoir comment leur attaque en traitre avait put échouer, il s'en fichait complètement à présent. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées et concentrées sur les yeux bleu qui le fixait, avec un mélange de tristesse et de déception. Le genre de regard que l'on avait lorsqu'on se savait trahis.

Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait.

- Peter, ça va ? Demanda Remus en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as l'air tout pâle.

- Ou… Oui. Dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Oui, ça va…

Quelques secondes auparavant, il avait souhaité la mort de la jeune fille pour que Sirius souffre comme jamais il n'avait souffert. A présent, cela était plus que secondaire. Il fallait qu'elle meure avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de dire aux autres qui il était vraiment, au service de qui il était réellement. Il fallait qu'elle meure avant qu'elle ne dévoile son secret. Car s'il n'était plus au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il ne servait plus à rien pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et quand on n'était plus utile au Seigneur des ténèbres, on finissait mort.

Sirius allongea Ange sur le canapé, tandis que celui qu'il pensait son ami essayait de trouver un moyen de lui arracher définitivement celle qu'il aimait. Elle regarda la pièce sous tous les angles, comme pour se changer les idées. Lily s'assit à coté d'elle, les yeux toujours rougis par les larmes, et s'efforça de lui sourire lorsqu'elle dit que tout était très joli. C'était noël ce soir. Ils avaient décorés la maison en conséquence.

De la neige magique tombait du plafond pour disparaître un peu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des guirlandes qui changeaient de couleurs toutes les minutes étaient enroulés autour des lustres et d'un immense sapin, et une pile de cadeaux monumentale était entassée au pied de celui-ci. Même s'il y avait dehors quelqu'un qui voulait les tuer, ils pouvaient tout de même profiter des fêtes, non ?

- Elle t'aime aussi, alors ? Demanda Remus tandis qu'Ange et Lily se rendait à la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

- Oui. Dit Sirius d'un ton monocorde.

- Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir… dit Remus, surpris.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est… compliqué…

Remus n'insista pas, mais James scrutait son ami comme s'il couvait une maladie des plus grave.

- Tu as changé d'avis.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Sirius se tourna pour vérifier qu'Ange ne pouvait pas l'entendre ou le voir, puis acquiesça, n'arrivant pas à le dire à voix haute.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda James sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je veux bien tout sacrifier pour elle, tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour rester prêt d'elle. Dit Sirius en se passant la main de les cheveux, la voix légèrement tremblante. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle elle sacrifie quoi que ce soit. Elle a accepté tout de suite de garder cette chose en elle, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, parce qu'elle même et qu'elle veut rester avec moi. Comment u réagirais, toi, si c'était Lily qui était à sa place ? Tu la laisserais comme ça ? Juste parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ?

- Je ne suis pas à ta place. Dit James. Je suis à la mienne, et crois moi, c'est cent fois plus difficile.

- Tu parles…

- Tu n'imagines même pas… Avant, le choix était facile. Ange était possédée par quelque chose de très dangereux pour elle, et la seule solution était de la lui enlever. Maintenant en revanche, elle est beaucoup plus que ca. Elle est celle que mon meilleur ami à choisi… Et si tu étais à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Sirius ne répondit rien. En ayant vu James rire et parler avenir dans les bras de Lily, la question ne se posait pas. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que James soit heureux, et ce même au détriment de Lily. Seulement, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il n'était pas à sa place…

- Tu étais le premier à vouloir lui effacer la mémoire… Rappela-t-il en détournant la tête.

- Tu te trompes de terme. Dit Remus avec un soupir. On ne veut pas lui effacer la mémoire, croit-moi que s'il y avait une autre solution, on la choisirait. Seulement elle n'est pas une sorcière… elle ne peut pas se souvenir d'une période de sa vie où il y a eu de la magie en elle… sauf si cette magie reste où elle est.

- Ouais… bien sûr, ca aurait été trop facile… Marmonna Sirius en se passant une énième fois la main dans les cheveux. Les choses ne peuvent pas aller de mieux en mieux, non, il faut que ce soit de pire en pire…

- Tu as encore le temps… Dit James en posant la main sur son épaule, le regard apaisant.

- Pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ? Pesta Sirius en se dégageant. Pour que je m'attache d'avantage ? Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je l'ai dans la peau, la garder prêt de moi plus longtemps ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et mon égoïsme finira par reprendre le dessus si je sens que je vais trop souffrir en la perdant…

- C'est donc vraiment ce que tu veux ? Insista Remus, le visage triste.

- Oui.

Peter était le seul à ne pas avoir dit un mot de toute la conversation. Il hocha cependant la tête pour approuver Sirius. S'ils lui enlevaient la mémoire, elle ne se souviendrait plus qu'il était un traitre et ne pourrait en parler à personne. Il n'aurait pas besoin de la tuer. A moins qu'en ce moment même, elle révélait à Lily que c'était lui qui était l'espion du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'aurait pas dût prendre le risque de la laisser seule avec quelqu'un de ceux sur qui il récoltait des informations.

- Je vais voir ce que font les filles. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, la voix tremblante.

Remus le regarda disparaître derrière la porte, les sourcils froncés.

- Il va de plus en plus mal. Dit-il en se tournant vers James.

- Oui… Dit celui-ci, songeur. Si seulement il voulait bien nous en parler, on pourrait l'aider… Des amis, c'est fait pour ça non ?

- Il veut peut-être se débrouiller seul. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Quand il voudra nous en parler, il nous en parlera. C'est ce qu'il à toujours fait de toute manière.

James hocha la tête, mais Remus continua de regarder la porte, inquiet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de Peter. Un très mauvais.

Lily arriva quelques minutes plus tard, des plats des plus appétissants lévitant autour d'elle pour se poser directement sur la table. Elle n'avait plus les yeux aussi rouges, mais regardait sans cesse Sirius avec un regard d'excuse, ce qui irrita passablement le jeune home. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire. Que fallait-il qu'il lui fasse pour qu'elle le comprenne ? Du chantage et des menaces, comme pour Ange ?

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table.

- Bon appétit ! Dit James avec enthousiasme en attaquant un plat de pommes de terre sautées devant sa place.

- Tu ne devais pas passer noël avec ta mère ? Demanda Remus, surpris, en voyant Peter se servir lui aussi.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Il était hors de question à présent qu'il laisse Ange seule avec les autres. Peut-être que c'était sa seule présence qui l'intimidait assez pour garder le silence. Il ne pouvait plus prendre de risque. Sa vie était en jeux.

- Tu as un très beau pendentif. Remarqua alors Lily en regardant le cou d'Ange.

Celle-ci portant sa main au bijou en question, et un sourire des plus radieux illumina son visage.

- C'est le cadeau de noël de Sirius. Dit-elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre la fin de la soirée ? Dit James avec un petit rire. T'inquiète pas, je connais ca aussi. Tu as tellement envie de connaître sa réaction que tu ne peux pas attendre trop longtemps pour le lui donner. C'est pour ca que je fais _toujours_ mes cadeaux au dernier moment !

- En fait, elle me l'a piqué. Dit Sirius en souriant à son tour. Elle me faisait un câlin, et mine de rien, elle l'a pris de ma poche et s'est caché sous le lit pour ne pas que je la rattrape.

- Quel genre de câlin ? Demanda innocemment Remus tandis qu'Ange piquait un fard monumental.

- Le genre tout habillés. Dit Sirius, amusé de la réaction d'Ange.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais un rapide ! Dit James avec une mine désolée. Navré Ange, il est long à prendre des initiatives. Il va falloir que tu lui sautes dessus…

- N…non… ce… c'est bon… Bredouilla Ange tandis que Lily fusillait alternativement les trois garçons du regard.

- Bande de crétin. Dit-elle d'une voix acerbe.

- Sachez ma chère que sans ce genre de chose, vous comme moi ne serions pas venu au monde. Dit James en mimant une courbette – ce qui lui fallu une cuillère de petit pois en pleine figure.

- On ne gâche pas la nourriture ! Prévint Remus tandis que James était prêt à riposter. Sirius, pose cette assiette.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un Sirius à moitié debout sur sa chaise, prêt à envoyer le contenu de son assiette sur Lily.

- J'avais pourtant fait ca discret… Marmonna-t-il en reprenant place, boudeur.

- La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Fit remarquer James, la cuillère pleine de patates toujours prête à faire feu. Et c'est elle qui a commencé !

- Tu as beaucoup à perdre James. Dit Lily d'une voix menaçante. Et _toi_. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius qui remplissait innocemment son vert de choux fleur, si tu ne veux pas que je forme Ange pour qu'elle critique chaque parcelle de ta maison, continue ce que tu es en train de faire !

- Tu ouvres les hostilités et tu te plains qu'on veille faire pareille ! Dit celui-ci, considérant la menace de Lily comme un coup en traitre. Et puis ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas balancé de la nourriture sur quelqu'un. Si je ne m'entraine pas, je vais finir par rouiller.

- Lance-là sur James alors.

- Fait gaffe vieux ! Dit celui-ci en se tournant vers son ami. Je suis armé moi aussi !

- Bon bin Remus alors. Dit Sirius avec un sourire en se tournant vers ledit Remus.

- Tu fais ca et je te mords. Dit celui-ci avec un ton lourd de menace – il ne plaisantait pas.

Peter passa alors la main sur son bras avec une légère grimace. La marque des ténèbres le brûlait. Son maître l'appelait soit pour le punir, soit pour une perspective beaucoup plus alléchante, pour l'écarter de la bataille qui allait avoir lieu. Bataille qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur stupide nourriture.

- il faut que j'y aille. Dit-il en se levant.

- Mais tu n'as rien mangé ! Dit Lily avec surprise.

- j'avais oublié quelque chose. Dit-il avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais après.

« Si vous êtes encore en vie. » Pensa-t-il avec force. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Sirius. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son visage arrogant, il en était persuadé, et les silhouettes encapuchonnées autour de la maison de James ne faisait que renforcer sa prédiction. Demain, on lirait dans les journaux que le plus triste noël avait eus lieu chez James Potter, et que par chance, lui, Peter Petitgrow, avait été épargné. Il aurait son nom dans la gazette… Que demander de plus ?

* * *

_Voilà!_

_La suite dans le dernier chapitre sombre de l'histoire. Chapitre qui ne tardera pas, puisqu'on à un long week-end de 4 jours ^^_

_Je penses que l'histoire sera terminée à la fin de la semaine!_

_Une tite review ? ^^_

* * *


	12. Celle qu'on ne peut pas tuer

_**

* * *

**_

Bonjour!

Bon je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des scènes d'action. Je trouve aussi qu'il y a des passages un peu trop "gros" mais bon... l'histoire, en elle-même, n'est pas banale.

Je voulais terminer le chapitre sur l'avant dernière phrase, mais je me suis dit que c'était cruel de vous faire croire à une chose qui n'allait pas se passer de la sorte ^^

bonne lecture ! et désolée pour le retard, j'ai fait pour le mieux cette fois, même si ce n'est pas grandiose ^^'

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

**_Celle qu'on ne peut pas vaincre_**

Le sort était venu de nulle part et avait manqué James de peu. Heureusement que sa pratique du Quidditch avait développé en lui une sorte de sixième sens en ce qui concernait les attaques dans le dos. Il avait manqué se prendre tant de cognard qu'il était à présent immunisé. Seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas une boule noire qui voulait frapper tout les joueurs d'une équipe qui avait failli le frapper de plein fouet. C'était un éclair de lumière vert émeraude qui lui aurait enlevé la vie s'il l'avait touché.

Remus et Sirius se levèrent d'un bond tandis que Lily poussait un cri terrifié. Ange regarda l'horloge qui avait reçu le sort voler en éclat, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, les mains sur le ventre, tremblant de tous les membres.

- Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste. Dit la voix veloutée d'une femme à l'entrée du salon, le visage caché derrière une cagoule et un masque de fer. Nous aurons bien prévenu si nous n'avions pas eu peur que vous nous évitiez une fois de plus…

Sirius sentit le sang battre à ses tempes. Cette voix, même s'il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis des années, il s'en souvenait très bien. C'était celle Bellatrix.

- C'est toi qu'il envoie pour la basse besogne ? Dit-il en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé alors qu'il bouillait littéralement sur place. Je ne suis pas assez important pour que ton maître vienne s'occuper de moi personnellement ?

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Dit Bellatrix en enlevant son masque, découvrant un visage qui aurait put être des plus séduisants si son sourire n'avait pas été aussi mauvais. Mon maître à eu la gentillesse de me laisser régler ton compte, cher cousin. Il a jugé que par ma loyauté, j'avais le droit de couper les branche malade de notre arbre seule… et tu es la plus pourrie de ces branche… même ma sœur n'arrive pas à ton niveau…

Elle regarda Ange qui commençait à gémir sur le sol, les mains sur le ventre avec la plus grande répugnance.

- Deux Black se sont marié pour te donner le jour, immonde bâtard. Dit-elle d'une voix venimeuse. Ils voulaient un fils, pour léguer notre nom, un Black de pure souche. Tu as la chance d'avoir un sang plus pur que le miens, et toi… tu ose vouloir une _moldue_…

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle n'était pas venue seule. C'était la raison pour laquelle personne n'attaquait encore. C'était le moment de la bagarre où tous les opposants cherchaient un plan pour venir à bout le plus rapidement possible de ses adversaires… Et les Mangemorts avaient hélas un avantage sur eux : c'était une attaque prémédité.

- J'avais dit à tout le monde le jour où tu étais entré à Griffondor qu'il fallait te tuer… Continua Bellatrix en avançant d'un pas. J'avais prévenu que tu étais un traitre, au moment même où tu t'es penché vers cette sang-de-bourbe pour lui parler – elle jeta un regard hautain à Lily. Heureusement, tu n'auras pas le temps de léguer notre nom et ta tare aux enfants d'une _moldue_. Orion s'en retournerait dans sa tombe…

Sirius regarda les autres Mangemorts présents dans le salon, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Fabian et Gidéon, les deux Prewett qui s'étaient battus en héros… mais étaient mort dans une bataille qui devait certainement ressembler à celle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à livrer. Par terre, Ange s'était mise à sangloter sûrement consciente qu'ils allaient certainement tous mourir. Ils étaient quatre sorciers et une moldue qu'il fallait protéger contre huit Mangemorts… Même s'il refusait de voir Ange comme un handicap, elle allait être un problème. Car il voyait dans les yeux de sa cousine que c'était elle qu'elle allait tuer la première.

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvés. Demanda soudain James, pour gagner du temps.

Lily essayait de raisonner Ange pour qu'elle se lève et s'enfuie, mais elle semblait tétanisée, les mains serrant de plus en plus fort son ventre, comme si elle avait mal.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a des relations partout, Potter. Dit une voix masculine derrière son masque, les yeux plissés par ce qui devait être un sourire. Là où tu ne les imaginerait même pas…

Il enleva son masque à son tour. Ce devait être une coutume de montrer son visage quand ils étaient sûrs de ne laisser quiconque en état de témoigner. L'homme était un ancien camarade de classe, l'un de ces idiots qui avaient voulu suivre les traces de leurs frères ou sœurs. Macnair. Il caressa sa baguette du bout du doigt, regardant James avec un sourire mauvais.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! Dit-il en brandissant sa baguette avec une rapidité stupéfiante.

James se baissa de nouveau pour éviter l'éclair de lumière verte, mais se cogna violement la tête contre le bord de la table. Légèrement étourdit, il sentit un filet de sang couler de son front jusque sur sa joue, les lunettes de travers. L'attaque avait été l'élément déclencheur de la bataille. Comme un seul homme, Sirius et Remus lancèrent un éclair stupéfiant dans des directions opposées. Sirius rata sa cible, mais le Mangemort que Remus avait visé poussa un cri avant de s'effondrer, raide, sur le sol.

- Arg !

Une douleur fulgurante venait de lancer l'épaule droite de Sirius. Un sort cuisant l'avait manqué de peu, mais avait été si puissant que même sa proximité avait réussi à le brûler. Poussant un juron il se tourna vers l'ordure qui l'avait attaqué par derrière, et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir sa cousine. Celle-ci n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse pour décocher un autre sortilège. Il n'y avait cependant pas de lumière verte qui sortait de sa baguette. Elle semblait vouloir jouer avec lui avant de le tuer. Elle avait toujours été comme ca, comme un chat jouant avec la nourriture avant de la manger. Pour un homme qui se transformait en chien, autant dire que cela était des plus énervants.

- Tu ne sais rien lancer d'autre ? Pesta Sirius en évitant un autre sortilège cuisant.

- Allons _Siri_. Dit Bellatrix en prenant une voix de bébé. Si je te montre tout, on ne pourra pas jouer longtemps. Regarde. _Endoloris_ !

Sans avoir le temps de réagir un éclair de lumière rouge heurta Ange de plein fouet. Celle-ci fut projetée contre le sapin par la puissance du sort. Le hurlement qui sortit de sa bouche raisonna aux oreilles de Sirius comme un coup de poignard. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il lâcha sa baguette et se précipita vers la jeune fille qui hurlait à réveiller les morts. Bellatrix leva de nouveau sa baguette, semblant se délecter du spectacle.

- Arrête ca ! Hurla Sirius.

Sa rage était telle qu'il semblait émaner de lui une aura meurtrière. Lily s'agenouilla prêt d'Ange, essayant de la calmer. Le sort avait cessé, et pourtant, elle continuait d'avoir mal. Elle serrait sa poitrine, les yeux noyés de larmes, semblant suffoquer. Elle chercha une main à tâtons à coté d'elle, et la serra avec force. Sirius regarda Lily serrer la main de la jeune fille contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux, avant de se ruer vers Bellatrix.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. Celle qui avait enrôlé son petit frère dans les Mangemorts, celle qui avait tué plusieurs de ses amis, celle qui avait indirectement causé la mort de Regulus, celle qui continuait de torturer _Ange_. Il n'avait toujours pas sa baguette, restée au pied de la table, là où il l'avait laissée tombée. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. Lancer des sorts ne le soulagerait pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'était frapper qui lui procurerait un plaisir intense.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, la première ayant été le jour où il avait envoyé Rogue vers un loup-garou en pleine transformation, il se sentit vraiment un Black. Une ordure prêt à tous les coups bas pour arriver a ses fins. Même à celui de se battre à la moldue contre une femme aussi mince qu'une allumette.

Le coup de poing lui procura une sensation aussi délectable qu'une gorgée de bierraubeurre un soir de grand froid. S'il avait lancé un sortilège de Doloris, il aurait été certainement cent fois plus puissant que ceux que pouvait lancer Voldemort lui-même. Le filet de sang qui s'échappa des lèvres de Bellatrix ne lui suffit cependant pas. Celle-ci le regarda avec une profonde répugnance.

- Tu veux commencer a te conduire comme elle ? Dit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Elle avait renoncé a sa voix de bébé et aux surnom idiots qu'ils avaient eu enfants.

- Tu va jusqu'à renier ton statut de sorcier ? Immonde TRAITRE !

Un autre sortilège cuisant effleura son épaule déjà meurtrit. La douleur ne fut cependant pas aussi forte que la première fois, la colère anesthésiant tout ses membres. Sous le coup de poing, sa cousine était tombée par terre. C'était une femme. Corps à corps, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre un homme, et le sentiment de puissance qui s'empara de lui à cette pensée le fit sourire.

- Et si moi je te montrais comment je joue, _Bella_ ? Dit-il.

Contrairement à elle, il ne pris pas la peine d'imiter une voix de bébé. Entendre son surnom de la bouche d'un traitre était suffisamment irritant pour elle sans qu'il ne se donne la peine de modifier sa voix. Ce fut le cri de Lily qui lui fit reprendre conscience que la bataille ne tournait pas seulement autour d'eux.

D'un mouvement brusque, Sirius se tourna vers l'endroit d'où le cri avait retentit. Remus venait de s'effondrer, une main sur le bras, son pull taché de rouge là où sa main pressait ce qui semblait être une plaie. Macnair et un autre Mangemort s'attaquèrent directement à Lily et Ange, une fois leur garde du corps à terre, mais Lily était plus rapide à ce jeu là. Elle était très douée pour les sortilèges de guérison, mais savait aussi se défendre.

- _Impedimenta_ ! Cria-t-elle, la main toujours serrée dans celle d'Ange, l'autre pointant sa baguette sur ses agresseurs.

Macnair vacilla en évitant le sortilège, mais l'autre n'eut pas cette chance.

- On va voir si ton sang est aussi sal que ça. Dit Macnair avec un sourire mauvais la baguette pointée sur Lily.

- Ne la touche pas !

James sortit de nulle part et donna un violent coup d'épaule sur le Mangemort. Celui-ci fut projeté contre la bibliothèque, et assommé par l'un des horribles vases à motif qui se fracassa sur sa tête. Il ne restait plus que Bellatrix maintenant. Bellatrix, le visage déformé par la rage, et Ange, celui déformé par la douleur.

- Arrête ca. Répéta Sirius d'une voix vibrante. Tout de suite.

- Je ne fais rien. Dit Bellatrix en s'essuyant la lèvre d'un revers de manche. SI c'était moi, elle hurlerait, tu peux me c…

Sirius lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Il sentit le regard désapprobateur de James peser sur lui, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. S'il était intolérable pour lui de frapper une femme, Sirius ne considérait pas que frapper un Mangemort – même femme – était contre toute morale. Surtout la cousine qu'il détestait le plus.

- Remus… Dit Lily d'une voix blanche tandis que celui-ci se redressait, la main pressant toujours son bras. Laisse je… je vais arranger ca…

En parfaite assistante à l'hôpital de St Mangouste, Lily referma la plaie d'un coup de baguette. Elle garda cependant son teint livide, regardant le visage ensanglanté de James avec une peur indescriptible.

- Je me suis cogné contre la table. Dit précipitamment celui-ci, voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de sa petite amie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sauta cependant au coup, d'agrippant littéralement à lui. Le soulagement de la bataille remportée n'arrivait pas à faire effet. Peut-être parce que Bellatrix continuait de les regardait, en proie à une véritable lutte intérieur. Elle regardait Macnair, assommé, son mari, stupéfixé, les autres, en tout aussi mauvais état… et ces traitres qui semblaient croire que tout était gagné. Ils avaient vu les visages de beaucoup de Mangemorts. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en vie, surtout que certains étaient des éléments important qui œuvrait au sein du ministère.

Après avoir poussé un juron qui résonnait comme un blasphème dans la bouche d'un pourtant si joli visage, elle releva sa manche avec tant de force qu'elle manqua l'arracher.

- Vous allez le payer. Cracha-t-elle en appuyant sur son tatouage en forme de crâne à la langue de serpent. Vous allez tous le payer.

La scène sembla figée pendant cinqs bonne minutes, le silence seulement rompu par la respiration saccadée de Bellatrix, le sourire triomphant, et les gémissements d'Ange, toujours en lutte contre une douleur dont personne ne connaissait la cause.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde. Ils étaient tous condamné.

Bellatrix se délecta de leur mine figée et du soulagement envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu sur leurs visages. Ils étaient là, ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient prendre la fuite ou s'il était trop tard .Mais _il était trop tard_. Personne ne pouvait plus transplaner dans cette maison et dans tout le quartier, à cause du sortilège qu'ils avaient lancé avant d'entrer. Même en courant, ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'enfuir, et tout ca à cause de la moldue qui gémissait par terre.

James fut le premier à réagir.

- Lily, prend Ange et va-t'en.

Il avait parlé d'une voix sans timbre, dénué de vie, sans lui accorder un regard. S'ils devaient mourir, au moins limiter les pertes, et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'avoir, ne serais-ce qu'indirectement, causer la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Et en lui demandant d'emmener Ange avec elle, il savait qu'il mettait Sirius de son coté. Lily ne bougea cependant pas, toujours a genoux à coté d'Ange qui semblait souffrir le martyr. Elle regarda le dos de James avec un profond dégoût.

- Je ne suis pas lâche. Dit-elle. Je ne partirais pas.

- Je ne te demande pas de prouver ton courage. Dit James, la voix tremblante à présent. Je t'ai dit de partir, _tout de suite_. Si tu ne le fait pas pour toi, fait-le au moins pour Ange.

Cette fois, il s'était tourné vers elle, le regard pénétrant. Elle ne trouva cependant rien à redire à cela. Le rire de Bellatrix lui enleva toute réponse lorsqu'il retentit. Elle regardait le petite groupe avec un sourire mauvais.

- Petit Potter veux protéger sa sang-de-bourbe. Dit-elle en imitant de nouveau une voix de bébé. Et la petite moldue qui ne peut pas bouger… Comme c'est triste…

Elle éclata de rire en voyant le regard que lui lançait James, mais ria un peut moins quand Sirius lui donna un autre coup de pied. Mais alors que Bellatrix gémissait en se massant le ventre, elle se remise à rire, d'un rire guttural cette fois-ci, qui en disait long.

- Bon sang Lily _va t'en_ ! Hurla James en la forçant à se relever. _Tout de suite_ !

Il y eu un craquement sonore dans l'entrée qui fit redoubler les rires de Bellatrix. Deux seconde plus tard, la silhouette mince de Voldemort entra dans la pièce, ses yeux rouges n'étaient plus que des fentes. Il balaya la salle d'un regard, sa colère était palpable. Il était entouré d'incapable. Même son meilleur Mangemort n'avait pas réussi à en tuer un seul, alors qu'ils avaient été supérieurs en nombre. Ils allaient payer pour l'avoir fait se déplacer.

Son regard se posa alors sur ceux qu'il allait tuer dans quelques minutes. Il était venu pour une personne en particulier, une personne qui avait en elle l'ennemi contre qui il voulait se battre jusqu'au bout. Aussi, quand il vit Ange recroquevillée sur le sol, la sang-de-bourbe essayant en vain de la cacher dans ses bras, un sourire déchira son visage sans lèvres. C'était ca, la mort ? Une gamine qui sanglotait de peur ?

- Maître, je suis désolée. Dit Bellatrix derrière lui, le visage à deux centimètre du sol. J'ai essayé…

- Nous régleront ca plus tard. Dit Voldemort en continuant de regarder Ange.

S'il n'avait pas eu la sensation que sa vie allait bientôt se terminer, Sirius aurait été ravis de voir le sourire de Bellatrix se volatiliser. Au moins, il partirait en sachant que sa cousine ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Dans un même geste, James et lui se postèrent devant Remus, Lily et Ange, comme un bouclier.

- Très bien. Dit Voldemort en se tournant vers les deux jeunes hommes. C'est donc par vous que nous allons commencer. J'avais espéré que tu t'en chargerais toi-même Bella. Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle. J'avoue être… déçu…

Et sans aucun signe avant coureur, un éclair de lumière verte plus éblouissant que ceux qui avaient étés lancé quelques minutes plus tôt déchira la pièce, allant droit sur Sirius. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger. L'idiot qu'il était n'avait pas pensé à reprendre sa baguette par terre. Pourtant, il ne sentit rien d'étranger lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Il entendit le cri déchirant de Lily, mais ne sentit pas son corps tomber à cause du sort. Il fut d'abord soulagé avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il aurait préféré que le sort le touche.

Ange s'était relevé par on ne savait quel miracle, elle qui avait été pendant toute la bataille allongée par terre, souffrant le martyr, et s'était interposée entre la baguette de Voldemort et le corps de Sirius. Elle gisait à présent devant lui son petit corps courbé dans une position qui rappelait celle du fœtus.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Sauf que cette fois là, il n'était pas en train de danser avec Ange, il ne la serrait pas dans ses bras, il ne l'embrassait pas, il ne s'endormait pas en la serrant contre lui. Non, cette fois, elle était proche de lui, mais loin, très loin, là où elle ne pourrait jamais revenir.

Du moins, ce fut l'information que son cerveau réussi à emmagasiner avant qu'un rire à glacer le sang ne s'échappe de la bouche fermée d'Ange. Un rire qui fit reculer d'un pas Voldemort lui-même. Elle venait de recevoir un sortilège de mort en pleine poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était _impossible_.

- _**Quel idiot**_… Dit la voix rauque et cave tandis qu'ange se relevait. _**Quel sombre crétin. Oser utiliser mon sortilège contre moi**_**…**.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Bellatrix regardait Ange avec des yeux exorbités, n'osant y croire.

- Elle vient de recevoir l'_Avada Kedavra. _Je l'ai vue !

La chose qui était en Ange regarda Voldemort avec un grand sourire. Elle le regardait comme un ami qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis de longues années.

- _**Je n'aime pas qu'on essaye de tuer Ange. **_Dit elle de sa voix d'outre tombe. _**Tu peux me donner qui tu veux, Tom, mais pas elle. Elle est à moi, et je me verrais dans l'obligation de rompre notre contrat si jamais tu venais à lui faire du mal… J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec ces idiots qui veulent me l'enlever…**_

- Qui… Dit Voldemort, ses yeux rouges exorbités. Qui êtes…

- _**Ennemie de celle qui donne, je suis celle qui prend…**_Dit la chose avec un sourie._** Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, Tom, tu es même le premier que je vois autant de fois en se peu de temps… On ne me demande pas aussi souvent de… déchirer une âme…**_

- Ange.

C'était comme à chaque fois. Comme quand ils avaient été chez les Weasley, comme quand Dumbledore avait montré sa baguette. Il fallait la protéger, l'éloigner de ce qui faisait sortir la chose d'elle. Et cette chose, cette fois, c'était Voldemort. Sirius lui pris le bras et la tira en arrière. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il comptait faire au juste, mais rester là, planter, à regarder la fille qu'il aimait devenir un monstre était trop insupportable.

James réagis aussitôt. Un éclair aveuglant emplis la pièce au moment où Sirius toucha Ange, l'éjectant à quelques mètres derrière elle. Au même moment, Voldemort s'acharnait à essayer de la tuer, lançant sans cesse des sortilèges de mort sur elle, si bien qu'il semblait que l'éclairage était de la pièce était devenu vert. Seulement comme la première fois, elle ne tombait pas comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon lorsque ses sorts l'atteignaient.

- _**Ce ne sert a rien.**_ Dit Ange, lassée. _**C'est mon s…**_

Elle ne put cependant pas terminer sa phrase. Si Voldemort s'acharnait à lancer des sorts qui ne marchaient pas, Macnair, lui, qui avait repris connaissance, agit de manière hélas plus réfléchie.

Ange regarda son ventre, les yeux grands ouverts. Du sang coulait là où un gros morceau de vase brisé était entré dans sa peau. La main ensanglantée de la jeune fille trembla lorsqu'elle vit le rouge entre ses doigts. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la baguette de Voldemort se tourna alors vers Macnair, sans qu'il ne la contrôle. Le sort partit tout seul, et le cadet des fils Macnair fut foudroyé par un éclair de lumière verte sans que son maître l'ait voulu.

- Ca suffit ! Supplia Lily en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Arrêtez ca, je vous en _prie_ !

Le sang continuait de couler sur la robe bleue d'Ange. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le rouge sur ses mains à présent, se fichant complètement du reste, ayant déjà pris l'idiot qui avait osé lui faire ça. Elle leva seulement la tête lorsque Sirius la pris par le bras pour la tourner vers lui. Elle le regarda essayer d'enlever le morceau de vase sans lui faire mal, se fichant complètement qu'un homme qui avait la mort de centaine de personnes sur les mains était à quelques pas de lui. Il ne s'occupait plus des cris, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi Lily pleurait, James criait, Remus se levait…Il n'y avait que ce sang qui n'aurait jamais dût couler, et ce corps transpercé certes peu profondément, mais tout de même meurtrit.

- Ca va aller. Dit-il, la voix tremblante. Je te jure que ca va aller.

La chose continuait de regarder la main d'Ange, mais posait également son regard sur les cheveux de Sirius, surprise. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment son Ange, mais elle lui avait dit une fois qu'elle avait conscience de tout ce qui se passait quand l'autre prenait le dessus, qu'elle ressentait tout. Elle devait donc ressentir la douleur. Il fallait la soigner.

- _**Tu l'aimes ?**_ Demanda la chose.

Pour seule réponse il se tourna vers Lily, tremblant. Elle regardait derrière lui, un mélange de soulagement et de peur sur le visage, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait. Il s'en occuperait une fois qu'il saurait Ange indemne.

- Lily, il faut que tu la soigne !

La jeune femme mis quelques secondes à réagir, mais ce ne fut pas elle qui se précipita vers eux. Sirius ne savait pas quand il était arrivé, ni pourquoi il était là, mais Dumbledore s'accroupit à coté d'eux, la baguette à la main. Le reflexe de Sirius fut de l'éloigner – cette baguette faisait mal à Ange, ils le savaient pourtant ! – mais cette fois cependant, Ange ne broncha pas. Elle continua de regarder Sirius, toujours aussi surprise, et se laissa soigner par ce qu'elle avait appelé « sa baguette ». Elle continuait de regarder Sirius, inlassablement, son regard glacé dénué de toute expression.

Lorsque le sang cessa de couler, elle accorda enfin un regard à Dumbledore. Elle regarda sa baguette, toujours surprise, avant de sourire. Ce n'était cependant pas un sourire mauvais, comme celui qu'elle avait eu en voyant Voldemort. Il restait terrifiant… mais moins.

-_** Vous êtes étrange tout les deux**_. Dit-elle._** Très étrange. Vous savez qui je suis non ?**_

- Ange. Dit Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _**Angela**_…

- Non, Ange. Elle s'appelle Ange.

- _**Je trouvais que cela lui allait mieux…**_ Dit la chose, et étrangement, elle semblait plus douce que quelques heure auparavant. _**Angela était un prénom trop long pour une si petite personne…**_

Elle continua de regarder Sirius.

- _**Je suis désolée.**_ Dit-elle. _**Vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas un jour qu'elle trouverait des sorciers, c'est la première à parler aux morts, à essayer de vivre avec leur présence, à ne pas les fuir…Je ne pensais vraiment pas… personne ne devait être mêlé a ça…**_

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous arraché à sa vie ? Demanda Dumbledore, sentant que l'heure des réponses avait enfin sonné. Pourquoi l'avoir prise de cette manière ?

- _**Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.**_ Dit la chose.

Il y eu un silence incrédule. La chose poussa un soupir avant de lever les cheveux d'Ange et de tourner le dos. On pouvait voir de début de son tatouage dans son dos, le reste caché par la robe. Dumbledore regard le symbole par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- _**Je ne prends que ceux dont il est l'heure de mourir, vous savez ? Je peux décider de la manière, de qui les tues, mais je ne peux pas moi-même tuer quelqu'un. **_**Il n'y a qu'une chose que j'ai put créer pour raccourcir des vies dont l'heure n'était pas venue… et cette chose vous l'avez dans la main.**

Elle montra la baguette de Dumbledore du doigt.

- _**J'ai été surprise la première fois… elle en à eu peur. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle rencontrerait l'un de mes maitres…enfin, c'ets plutôt une bonne chose pour elle non ? Vous allez me faire partir, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Dumbledore se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci regarda Ange sans vraiment la voir. C'était déjà le moment des adieux ? Il allait laisser Dumbledore la libérer sans pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

- Oui. Dit Dumbledore, comprenant le silence de Sirius. Oui c'est ce que nous voulons.

- _**Elle veut me garder, vous savez ?**_ Dit la chose en penchant la tête sur le coté. _**Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.**_

- Elle ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'elle court…

- _**Danger ?! Au contraire ! Il ne peut rien lui arriver ! Vous avez vu ? Je la protège, mes sorts ne marchent pas sur elle, la partie de moi que je lui ai donné l'immunise.**_

- Mais le sang sur sa robe prouve que vous ne la protégez que contre la magie… Dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête, le regard triste. Magie à laquelle elle n'appartient pas…

- _**C'est elle qui m'a demandé**_. Rappela la chose. _**Elle voulait vraiment que j'entre en elle…Elle en avait assez de sa vie, elle voulait laisser son père et son argent derrière elle, et pouvoir revoir sa mère. Je l'ai entendue, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre la vie d'une jeune fille dont l'heure n'était pas venue. Elle le voulait vraiment…**_

**- **Elle n'avait que 14ans….

- _**Je sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Je ne pouvais donc pas interagir avec ses actions pour qu'elle se suicide, ou manipuler quelqu'un pour qu'il la tue. Ce n'était pas l'heure de la prendre, vous comprenez ? Mais elle ne voulait plus de la vie qu'on lui avait donné. Elle voulait vivre… mais pas entièrement…**_

- Alors vous avez pris possession d'elle…

- _**Oh, non**_. Dit-elle en riant. _**Je ne suis pas de ces choses que l'on enferme dans une seule personne. Je lui ai donné un peu de moi, pour qu'elle oublie les malheurs qu'elle avait eus avant, et pour qu'elle puisse revoir sa mère…**_

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius. Les autres n'existaient plus.

- _**Vous voulez que je la laisse, maintenant ?**_

Dumbledore hocha de nouveau la tête après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Sirius. La chose poussa un soupir, puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Elle semblait éprouver de la pitié pour lui.

- _**Je peux la laisser parler ? **_Demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore. _**Il y a des choses qu'elle veut lui dire…**_

Elle n'attendit cependant pas que quiconque acquiesce. Une seconde plus tard, le voile noir sur les yeux d'Ange se dissipa, la couleur bleu ciel y ayant repris place. Il y eu un silence gêné avant que de grosses larmes ne coulent le long de ses joues Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Sirius, tremblante, hochant la tête comme pour effacer une image terrifiante de ses pensées.

- Je ne veux pas… Dit-elle, la voix aussi tremblante que ses membres. Je ne veux pas…

Elle avait une main sur le ventre qui devait tout de même lui faire mal. Sirius serra sa main dans la sienne et l'attira vers lui, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi dire ou quoi faire pour la rassurer.

- Ca va aller…

- Je suis prisonnière. Sanglota la jeune fille en se serrant dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça. Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours avec moi. Tu l'avais juré !

Il y eu un sanglot non loin d'eux, et Sirius pris alors conscience qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux dans la pièce. Lily avait les mains sur les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, James lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule. Elle avait voulu leur laisser le choix, elle avait été la seule à leur avoir donné une chance…et à présent Sirius regrettait presque qu'elle l'ait fait. C'était cent fois plus douloureux de lui dire adieux en sachant qu'ils auraient put être ensemble sans tout ca.

- La personne qui m'a prévenue… Dit soudain Ange, la voix tremblante de sanglots. C'était… C'était ton frère…

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Il… Il ne voulait pas… que tu le sache… mais…mais si je ne m'en souviens pas…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, s'agrippant un peu plus à la chemise de Sirius.

- Et… et quand je suis partie, continua-t-elle , ce n'était pas seulement parce que ton père m'avait dit que vous risquiez d'avoir des problèmes. C'est parce qu'il… il m'avait dit que je n'avais aucune chance, et je ne voulais pas te voir… tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent.

- Dans le restaurant, si Fabian nous avait laissé seul, c'était parce qu'il voulait que je me sente vraiment avec toi, parce que c'était ce que je voulais, et dans le magasin je… j'avais fait exprès de prendre des sous-vêtements pour voir si… si ca te plaisait… et la robe, je l'ai prise bleu parce que tu m'a dit que c'était comme ça que tu la préférait… et le cadeau, je l'ai pris de ta poche, parce que j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était pour Lily… et j'étais jalouse…et les photo je… je les regardaient parce que je pouvais te voir sans que tu ne le remarque. Et dans la piscine, si j'ai demandé au monsieur ce qui t'arrivait, c'était parce que je pensais que tu avais… trouvé une fille jolie…et…et…_Je ne veux pas_ !

- Ange…

- C'est pas grave si elle est là ! Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu avais promis ! Tu me l'as _juré_ !

- Je serais là…

Ange leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il y eu une lueur de triomphe dans son regard, vite dissipé par l'expression du visage de Sirius. Elle avait pensé, une fraction de seconde, qu'il avait cédée, qu'il avait accepté de la laisser ainsi… Alors que cela semblait être tout le contraire. Il y avait dans son regard une détermination qui fit couler plus abondamment les larmes sur ses joues.

- Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule, je veillerais sur toi. Continua Sirius en s'efforçant de sourire. Je n'ai qu'une parole…

Il aurait voulu lui dire des centaines d'autres choses, mais cela résumait bien ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Le reste, il essaya de l'ignorer le plus possible, tenait Ange dans ses bras tandis que Dumbledore lui enlevait ce qu'elle avait en elle… et tout les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui…

****

- Le père va croire qu'il l'a retrouvée dans son jardin. Elle va croire qu'elle avait été enlevée par une sorte de fou, mais ne se rappellera pas de lui. Elle dira qu'elle à réussi à s'enfuir et a retourner chez elle…

James hocha la tête, le regard toujours tourné vers Sirius. Depuis le soir de noël – le noël le plus triste qu'il n'avait jamais connu – il n'avait pas dit un mot. Cette fois encore, il avait le corps endormis de celle qui s'appellerait de nouveau Angela.

Dumbledore leur montra l'immense demeure des Welber. C'était là qu'ils allaient laisser Ange, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, là où elle se réveillerait dans quelques heures sans se souvenir de ce qui s'était vraiment passé ces deux dernières années. Sirius serra un peut plus Ange contre lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Sa chambre était impeccable, peut-être parce que personne n'y avait put la mettre en désordre pendant deux ans.

Doucement, il l'allongea sur le lit, tendre, comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile que ce monde ai jamais porté. C'était d'ailleurs certainement le cas. Le poids qu'elle avait porté avait été trop lourd pour ses petites épaules. C'était la seule pensée qui lui donnait le sourire à présent. Il avait agis de la manière la moins intéressée, et grâce à ce choix, elle allait de nouveau vivre normalement, dans son monde à elle… pendant qu'il la regarderait de loin.

Il rabattit les couvertures sur elle, veillant a ce qu'elle n'ait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. James le regarda faire, la mine sombre. Il aurait peut-être dût les laisser seuls, même si la seule personne qui avait conscience de la douleur était Sirius.

- Sirius… viens.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers Ange. Il avait laissé son pendentif autour du coup. Personne ne se souvenait qu'il lui avait offert, que c'était un cadeau de lui qu'elle portait autour du cou, et il n'avait pas voulu le leur rappelé. Au moins, elle aurait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qui prouverait ne serais-ce qu'à Sirius que tout ceci s'était bel et bien passé.

Avec la même douceur, il déposé un ultime baisé sur les lèvres qui n'étaient plus les siennes. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se réveille, mais elle ne poussa qu'un léger soupir.

Lorsque Sirius ferma la porte de sa chambre, ce jour là, il ferma en même temps son cœur… James lui passa le bras autour de ses épaules, semblant presque souffrir autant que lui. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il y avait aussi des bons cotés, que beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient sous les barreaux à présent, grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore, qu'ils avaient réussi a prouver au monde qu'on pouvait croiser la route de Voldemort sans mourir, que l'espoir commençait à revenir… mais il savait parfaitement que si cela avait été Lily dans le lit, rien n'aurait put empêcher les petites perles grises de couler.

- C'est pas juste… Dit Sirius, la voix brisée. Pourquoi moi je n'y ai pas le droit ?

De petites gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur le sol avant que pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius se laisse pleurer sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Dans sa chambre, toujours endormie, Ange porta la main sur le pendentif.

- Sirius… Murmura-t-elle sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Je mettrais la suite ce soir vers 19h. En attendant REVIEW ! (bin ouais c'est sur ce chapitre en particulier que j'ai besoin de conseil... comme je l'ai dit, je le trouve passablement nul... j'aurais dut mettre un truc drôle dedans...chui nulle)_


	13. Epilogue

_Finalement la fin est dispo a 18h._

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivit cette histoire. J'ai pris un vrai plaisir à l'écrire, parce que je savait que pour une fois, mon histoire était lue par beaucoup de personne._

_Sur ce site, le seul moyen de savoir si notre histoire est lue est les reviews, et j'en ai presque eu 100 pour celle-ci, ce dont je remerci tout le monde. Ca motive beaucoup d'avoir des impressions diverses et je dois avouer que j'ai pris plaisir à lire certaines hypothèse lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas tout au sujet d'Ange. Donc, encore merci._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la fin de Petite Ange. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_(si vous avez des réclamations, je modifierais ^^)_

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_Parce qu'on ne fini pas sur une note triste_**

La presse Moldue s'en était donné à cœur joie. _The times_ en avait parlé plus de deux semaines. La fille du directeur de la compagnie Welber avait enfin été retrouvée, alors que tout le monde la disait morte. L'homme responsable de sa disparition avait été activement cherché avant que les autorités publiques abandonnent l'affaire pour une raison qu'on ignorait. Angela, elle, avait essayé de reprendre une vie à peux près normale. Le seul problème était que ses deux ans d'absence avaient affecté son cursus scolaire, aussi, au lieu de retourner au collège privé où elle avait été inscrite, des professeurs avaient été engagés pour qu'elle rattrape son retard. Elle ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre, et comme avant de disparaître, son père avait repris la routine qui avait été sa vie depuis que Mme Welber était morte.

Angela regarda par la fenêtre alors qu'une femme aux allures de secrétaire essayait de lui expliquer un théorème compliqué. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une envie folle…de voler. Elle voulait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, la sensation que procurait le vide quand on se penchait en bas… Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais volé ailleurs que dans un avion, et pourtant cela lui manquait…

- Miss Welber, s'il vous plait. Dit l'enseignante en remarquant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Angela tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux bleus emplis d'une nostalgie qui ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait ce regard depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Un regard triste qui n'avait plus aucune lueur douce et tendre qu'on lui avait connu auparavant. Elle reporta alors son attention sur ses feuilles de cours. Depuis deux mois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir assimilé plus d'information que son cerveau devait être capable d'en emmagasiner. Surtout que le soir, lorsqu'elle était censé se reposer, elle passait ses soirée sur internet à chercher un visage à mettre sur un prénom.

Elle avait dans la tête, lorsque la nostalgie se faisait plus intense, un prénom peu commun, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Elle avait cherché la signification de ce prénom, et avait appris qu'il s'agissait du nom d'une étoile. Personne cependant, dans les registres des villes alentours ne portait un prénom semblable. Elle pensait sérieusement à pousser ses recherches sur tout le pays, et peut-être même dans d'autres pays s'il le fallait. Car quelque chose en elle avait un besoin vital de voir qui était « Sirius », comme si ce qui lui manquait prendrait tout son sens une fois cette personne retrouvée.

Pourtant, elle n'avançait pas… C'était comme si cette personne était dans un monde différent du siens, un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Et ce n'était pas en restant enfermée chez elle quelle pourrait entrer dans ce monde et la retrouvée.

- Vous vous sentez bien Miss Welber ?

L'enseignante semblait quelque peu inquiète à présent. Angela se tourna de nouveau vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous l'ais dit cent fois. Dit-elle d'une voix douce qui lui était propre. Appelez-moi _Ange_. Je ne suis pas assez importante pour être appelé « Miss »… et Angela est un nom trop long pour une si petite personne…

Les coins de ses lèvres frémirent à ces paroles. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main un son cou, là où un petit pendentif ne la quittait jamais, et le caressa du bout des doigts. Elle ne se souvenait de quand ce bijoux avait orné son cou, mais le considérait comme le plus précieux des trésors. Elle avait dans ces boîtes à bijoux, des colliers cents fois plus beaux que celui là. Pourtant, elle refusait de le quitter. Ce n'était pas un bijou qui avait coûté des milles et des cents, c'était un cadeau fait par une personne spéciale.

Une personne dont elle voulait absolument se souvenir.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse seule Mis… Ange ? Demanda l'enseignante d'une voix timide.

Ange se rendit compte qu'elle était une nouvelle fois partit dans ses songes éveillés. Elle regarda de nouveau son professeur, toujours souriante. Dehors le bruit d'un moteur de moto résonna dans l'allée.

- J'aimerais bien, oui. Dit-elle.

Le soir même, trois mois jour pour jour depuis qu'elle était retournée chez elle, l'une des domestiques chargée de vérifier que tout allait bien descendit les escaliers en trombe, un petit mot à la main. Elle se rua vers le téléphone pour appeler son employeur, les larmes aux yeux. Dans sa main, le mot laissé par la jeune fille était court, mais en disait long.

_« Je part le chercher. Je ne veux pas qu'on me cherche, cela ne servirait à rien. J'ai vécu deux ans seule dehors, je saurais me débrouiller._

_Pardon pour tout les soucis que je cause, mais j'ai besoin de ça._

_Ange »_

****

Le téléphone de James vibra. Surpris, il regarda celui qui essayait de le joindre, et décrocha rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis trois mois, ne se montrant que pour aller travailler à Gringott.

- Sirius ! Dit James avec une joie qui faisait vibrer sa voix. Tu vas mieux ?

- Elle a disparue !

La voix de Sirius était complètement paniquée, il avait presque hurlé dans le combiné, si bien que James avait dût écarter le combiné de son oreille pour ne pas avoir les tympans percés.

- Qui ? Demanda James, qui n'avait pas très envie de connaître la réponse.

- Ange !

- Comment ca disparue ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait qu'une idiote ai pris ses clics et ses clacs sans prévenir personne pour aller on ne sait pas où ?

- Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ en fait…

- Prévient Dumbledore, appelle Lily, Remus, Peter, le ministère, demande à Maugrey d'enquêter même, mais il faut la retrouver !

- Elle a peut-être simplement fait une fugue… elle a dut vouloir faire peur à son père. Elle va certainement revenir..

- Elle à dit qu'elle allait le chercher ! _Le_ James !

James poussa un soupir. C'était donc ça ? De la jalousie ?

- Ella va avoir 17ans je crois. Dit James avec un soupir. Elle a le droit de connaître certaines choses tout de même…

- Je suis sûr que c'est un salopard qui veut profiter de son argent ! Dit Sirius d'une voix vibrante de colère. Elle est trop crédule ! Il a dut lui dire qu'elle avait de beaux yeux et cette idiote l'a suivit ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- D'accord, d'accord… Je préviens Dumbledore… Concéda James. Et quand on l'aura retrouvée, on lui dira quoi ?

- Que c'est une crétine !

Sirius raccrocha. C'était encore pire que lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie chez Remus. Cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause d'un mort qui lui avait dit des mensonges, mais pour retrouver un homme qui allait abuser d'elle, il en était sûr. Au moins, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme qu'il ne pourrait pas frapper. C'était une personne bien vivante sur qui il allait se faire une joie de coller son poing. Cela allait lui faire un bien fou !

Après avoir donné un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait juré qu'il veillerait sur elle, et jusqu'à présent, la tache n'avait pas été compliquée. Elle était restée cloitrée chez elle depuis son retour. Quelque part, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait voulu être libre, deux ans auparavant. Ce n'était pas une vie pour elle. Si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas l'approcher, que cela aurait put être un choc insupportable pour elle, il aurait depuis longtemps libéré cet oiseau de sa cage. Maintenant qu'elle était partie retrouver un garçon, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas l'avoir fait

S'il mettait la main sur ce salopard, il était mort.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il ne regarda même pas le numéro en décrochant ?

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

- On l'a retrouvée. Dit James, la voix étrange.

- Où ca ?

- Prêt de Wolf's Pain, dans un parc… Lily la surveille de loin…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là-bas ?

- … Je crois que je sais qui elle cherche Sirius…

****

Elle avait sa robe bleue, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, et le collier dans la main. Lui avait un tee-shirt rouge et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Il resta un long moment devant elle, sans bouger, ses yeux gris plongé dans ses yeux verts. Il n'y avait plus aucune douleur, puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune blessure.

Ange caressa du bout des doigts son pendentif, continuant de regarder Sirius. Elle avait eu son nom dans la tête depuis des mois, et maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin y mettre un visage, elle se sentait revivre. Il était beau, c'était certainement le plus bel homme qui existait… et elle savait qu'il était à elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et dans quel circonstance cet homme avait été mené à tomber amoureux d'elle, mais elle une partie d'elle lui criait qu'il était la personne rien que pour elle.

- Sirius. Dit-elle.

Elle avait voulu poser une question, vérifier, mais le prénom résonnait plutôt comme une constatation. Sirius resta planté devant elle, sans oser bouger. Qu'allait-il faire au juste ? Elle se souvenait de son prénom, se souvenait-elle d'autre chose ?

- Bonjour. Dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Tu es loin de chez toi, tu le sais ?

- Oui… J'ai pris le train pour venir ici.

- Ton père va s'inquiéter…

- Je ne pense pas. Je l'ai prévenu.

Elle se leva. Sirius recula d'un pas, presque intimidé. Qu'avait-elle dans la tête ? De quoi se souvenait-elle ? Savait-elle qu'elle l'avait aimé ? Savait-elle qu'il avait été, le temps de deux jours, bien plus que son petit ami ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir…

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il en respirant un bon coup.

- Ange. Dit-elle du tac au tac.

- Ange comment ? Demanda Sirius, hésitant.

Pour toute réponse, Ange lui sourit.

- Je m'appelle Ange, et c'est tout. Dit-elle.

Une étincelle d'espoir se fit voir dans le regard de Sirius.

- Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Ange en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- On m'a dit que quelqu'un me cherchait. Dit-il.

- Moi je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Dit Ange.

Elle lui pris la main, ne le quittant pas des yeux. La lueur d'espoir se faisait plus intense.

- Comment s'appelle celui que tu cherchais ? Demanda Sirius, la voix légèrement tremblante. Avec de la chance, c'est peut-être moi…

Ange ferma alors les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant de réciter d'une voix monocorde une « leçon » que Sirius n'oublierait jamais de toute sa vie. Ce fut alors comme si les trois mois n'avaient pas existés.

- Il s'appelle Sirius Orion Black. Dit Ange en se penchant vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens. Il travaille comme ensorceleur à Gringott, la banque des sorciers. Ce travail consiste à veiller à ce que les coffres ne soient pas volés, ainsi qu'a prendre soin des dragons. C'est un sorcier, un très bon même, il fait partit de l'ordre du phœnix… et je suis sa Petite Ange…

* * *

_Voilà ! fini!_

_J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous à plut, vraiment. Moi en tout cas, je l'aime beaucoup, surtout Sirius. _

_La seule chose que j'aimerais, maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, c'est d'avoir les impressions de toutes les personnes qui l'ont lue. J'ai eu beaucoup de story alert, vraiment beaucoup, et j'aimerais que ces personnes, même si ce n'est que par mp, me dise ce qu'elles ont aimé, trouvé lourd, ou peu aprécié dans cette histoire._

_Pour ce qui est de la prochaine fiction, "quand revient la mémoire" j'espère que je retrouverait certaines lectrices dans cette histoire qui me tien encore plus à coeur. Comme pour celle-ci, les chapitres arriveront rapidement. _

_Encore merci d'avoir lu, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui m'ont donné des conseils ! Je sais quelles erreurs il faut éviter, maintenant!_

_A bientôt j'espère!_


End file.
